


Amarte esta Prohibido

by brasheril_holmestalentsmaster



Series: Records of Purged Worlds [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Consensual Underage Sex, Escape, F/M, Incest, Multi, Nightmares, Plans For The Future, Show Business, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasheril_holmestalentsmaster/pseuds/brasheril_holmestalentsmaster
Summary: Re-upload de la Magnum Opus deletada de Shimpay (aka Kirito_Shimpay) de Wattpad.Degustén y comenten para el autor que lo vea.PS: no soy dueno de las distinctas midias que son mostradas/escritas en la estoria.PPS: si ustedes fizeren un audiobook con voces para cada un dos personages y narrador, avisen-me.Adoraria ver esa obra en forma de pieza o teatro, mismo si en audio solo.
Relationships: Haiku/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Everyone, Lincoln Loud/Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr., Lincoln Loud/Polly Pain, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lincoln Loud/Tabby
Series: Records of Purged Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133159
Comments: 9





	1. Amarte en Silencio

AMARTE EM SILENCIO

En la casa **Loud** – Viernes, por la madrugada.

Todos en la casa descansaban en paz después de una ajetreada semana de estudio y trabajo.

Las clases se habían suspendido por una huelga de maestros y si había muchos planes para ese día, y la mayoría de esos involucraban al único **Loud** que no podía descansar.

**Lincoln** – mmmm ahh! – Despierta del susto y cae de su cama.

**Lori** – Lincoln pasa algo? – Toca la puerta junto a sus demás hermanas

**Luna** – déjanos pasar bro?

**Lucy** – que sucede Lincoln?

**Lincoln** – no sucede nada chicas – Con una cara dormida muestra una sonrisa y luego camina por el medio del pasillo hacia la cocina.

**Leni** – ahora dónde va?

**Lynn** – Qué le sucede ultimadamente?

**Lori** – literalmente está muy extraño desde la semana pasada. Chicas debemos animarlo hoy y averiguar qué le está pasando.

**Todas** – Siii!

Las hermanas volvieron a sus habitaciones, al igual que Lincoln después de echarse un vaso de agua fría en la cara.

**Lincoln** – lo sé, ustedes seguro se preguntarán qué es lo que necesita pasando? Bueno, lamento desilusionarlos, pero ni yo sé lo que me sucede. Cada noche sueño esto, estoy en un lugar oscuro y frío, veo alguien que se acerca a mí y me clava un pedazo de hierro en el pecho. Luego de eso despierto y aún siento ese pedazo de hierro en el pecho. Ya-ya no sé qué hacer – Se queda mirando el techo pensativo sobre sus sueños, hasta que las horas pasan, ya debía bajar a desayunar.

**señora** **Loud** – Lincoln ya bajé a desayunar!

**Lincoln** – vaya el tiempo sí que pase rápido eh? Bueno, hoy tengo que ayudar a mis hermanas en muchas cosas y si quiero alcanzar a hacerlo todo mejor me apresuro.

Lincoln bajo junto a sus hermanas o al comedor para desayunar con sus padres.

**Señora Loud** – y niñas qué planes tienen para hoy?

**Señor** **Loud** – que harán mis pequeñas?

**Lori** – yo literalmente tengo mucha tarea que hacer con Lisa.

**Leni** – yo tengo muchos vestidos que terminar de hacer con Lincoln.

**Luna** – Lincoln y yo ensayar hemos para la exhibición que haremos en el festival de música al domingo.

**Luan** – ensayare mi show para mañana con Lincoln, ya que es mi asistente.

**Lynn** – se acerca la competencia dúo de bicicross, Lincoln y yo tramos hace que hoy debemos practicar .

**Lucy** – en la siguiente semana tengo un recital que hacer y Lincoln me ayudara a ensayar.

**Lola** – haré una fiesta de té con Linky.

**Lana** – destruiré la fiesta de té con Lincoln.

**Lisa** – ayudaré a Lori con su tarea le pudo.

**Lincoln** – y como ya saben, hoy ayudaré a mis hermanas con sus cosas – Sonríe con nerviosismo.

**Señor** **Loud** – vaya hijo, qué bueno verte ayudando a tus hermanas en lo que necesiten.

**Señora** **Loud** – estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño.

**Lincoln** – no es para tanto, sólo hago lo que cualquier hermano haría.

**Señor** **Loud** y dime, a quien ayudarás primero?

**Luna** – ya lo acordamos papá. Primero sere yo, luego Lynn, Luan, Lola y Lana, Leni y para acabar Lucy.

**Lincoln** – bueno, manos a la obra Luna.

**Luna** – así se dice hermanito – Ambos hermanos fueron al garaje para realizar su ensayo, pero Luna no podía dejar de pensar en acercarse más a Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – y cómo me va saliendo Luna?

**Luna** – cada vez mejor – haz un rasgueo con la guitarra – pero debes aprender más que uno solo hermanito.

**Lincoln** – Jajaja lo sé. Me alegra que me pidieras acompañarte en la presentación. Hay practicado mucho para eso,

**Luna** – no hay nadie con quien quisiera hacer-lo que no fueras tú.

**Lincoln** – bueno, repasemos el tema.

Empiezan a tocar la canción de Luna con mucha alegría hasta la parte final, donde Luna salto del escenario.

**Lincoln** – Luna cuidado!

Luna cae encima de Lincoln.

**Luna** – hermanito… que haces? – Se sonroja mucho.

**Lincoln** – a qué se refiere? – Siente en sus manos algo esponjoso – que es esto? – Pellizca con sus manos.

**Luna** – ahn~ no hagas eso! – Se separa y le da un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

**Lincoln** – ouch, lo siento mucho Luna, yo no pensé que, diablos, perdón.

**Luna** – está bien Lincoln – Lo abraca y pone el rostro de Lincoln sobre su pecho – lamento haberte golpeado, sólo fue un reflejo, lo siento.

**Lincoln** – tranquila Luna, **y** o fui quien tuvo la culpa. Jajaja ahora qué tal si ensayamos?

**Luna** – eso quisiera pero se nos acabó el tiempo. Debo ir comprar algunas cosas para el concierto hermanito.

**Lincoln** – bueno, estaré practicando. Luego nos vemos.

**Luna** sonríe dulcemente – nos vemos Lincoln – Observa su rostro y se queda hipnotizada – Linky…

**Lynn** – ya es hora de practicar!

**Lincoln** – o cierto, vamos al patio Lynn

Lynn y Lincoln van al patio trasero, mientras que Luna se va un poco pensativa sobre Lincoln. Y Linn, bueno...

**Lynn** – Lincoln prepárate para hacer acrobacias.

**Lincoln** – como tú digas hermanita – El ensayo duró una hora en la que sincronizaran sus movimientos, saltos y caídas hasta que...

**Lynn** – Mira esta nueva acrobacia que se me ocurrió – Toma velocidad y salta por una rampa, haciendo una vuelta circular, pero al llegar al suelo pierde equilibrio y cae al suelo.

**Lincoln** – no puede ser – Levanta la bici y la pone a un lado – Lynn estás bien?

**Lynn** – que? Sin, que, esto no es nada – Intenta pararse sin éxito.

**Lincoln** – espera un momento – De pequeño bolsillo extra en de su persona saca unas vendas y alcohol – y decían que jamás necesitaría esto.

**Lynn** – vaya, siempre eres tan precavido.

**Lincoln** – siempre que se trate de mi chica especial.

**Lynn** – chica especial? – Se sonroja.

**Lincoln** – bueno, debemos entrar – Carga a Lynn entre sus brazos andando.

**Lynn** – pero qué haces – Se pone aún más nerviosa – esto es muy vergonzoso…

**Lincoln** – No digas eso! Yo soy tu hermano y mi deber es hacer lo que sea con tal de que estés bien.

**Lynn** – gracias – Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Lincoln mientras se la lleva a la sala.

**Lincoln** – aquí estarás cómoda.

**Lynn** – eres muy gentil conmigo, sabiendo cuánto te molestó,,, – un poco apenada.

**Lincoln** – esa sólo es tu forma de decirme que me quieres, y esta, es MI forma de decirte-lo – Le da un beso en la frente.

**Lincoln** – tengo de ir con Luan para preparar el show, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

**Lynn** – gracias Lincoln, pero estoy bien – Se sonroja y tapa-se con un cojín del sillón.

Lincoln sube para ensayar con Luan en sus actos para un show.

**Luan** – por fin llegas Lincoln! Te tardaste.

**Lincoln** – lo siento Luan, pero me entretuve atendiendo una herida que se hizo Lynn **.**

**Luan** – qué dulce de tu parte Linky – Le da un abrazo – ahora concéntrate y ensayemos.

**Lincoln** – tienes razón. El itinerario para este show es primero una entrada con el monociclo y malabares, que claro yo te iré asistiendo, luego vas a hacer la rutina de chistes, etcétera

**Luan** – bien, el itinerario que hiciste está perfecto. Ahora ensayemos el primer actor! Luan se subió al monociclo y Lincoln fue pasándole unas pequeñas frutas para que hiciera malabares, pero al pasarle la sandía ella perdió el equilibrio.

**Lincoln** grita – cuidado Luan! – A ela la sostiene de la espalda, amortiguando la caída.

**Lincoln** – Luan estás bien? no te hiciste daño? – los brazos cruzados en la cintura de su hermana.

**Luan** se sonroja al sentir los brazos de su hermano – gracias por cuidarme.

**Lincoln** – lo que sea por ti Risitas~

**Luan** – eres muy gentil conmigo – Se queda entre los brazos de **Lincoln** , sonrojada y feliz.

**Lincoln** y? Luan… me gusta mucho abrazarte, pero realmente no te hiciste daño.

**Luan** – por que dices eso Linky?

**Lincoln** – bueno, quizás porque no puedes apartarte y por eso estamos sentados aquí por 10,000 años?

**Luan** – lo siento mucho Linky. Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando estás con alguien especial no? – Se levanta y ayuda a Lincoln a levantarse.

**Lincoln** – claro que si, el tiempo se va rápido cuando estoy con mi chica especial – Le da un beso en la frente – bueno, ahora quiero que descanses y no ensayes, entendido?

**Luan** – entendido Lincoln – Lo mira sonrojada – estaré practicando algunos chistes.

**Lincoln** – eso me gusta! Ahora iré a jugar con Lola y Lana. Hasta luego.

**Luan** sonríe y se acerca – por que? Por que al estar contigo siento mi corazón más feliz que nunca? Siento que mis labios desean los tuyos y que deseo decirte al verte a los ojos que te amo…

Lincoln va a la habitación de Lola y Lana jugar con ellas.

**Lincoln** – Ya llegué niñas.

**Lola** – Linky por fin llegas. Dile a Lana que debe proteger el castillo!

**Lana** – dile a Lola que proteger es aburrido y destruir es divertido!

**Lincoln** – o qué tal si defiendes el castillo – Se pone unos cuernos y una cola de dragón dragón maligno.

**Lola** – Lana, protege mi castillo!

**Lana** – como órdenes.

Lincoln, Lana y Lola jugaron alegremente por más de una hora, Lana atacada y tumbaba Lincoln al suelo, mientras que Lola le daba discursos de inspiración. Y Lincoln, bueno, él sólo se cubría para evitar Lana y sus golpes, pero Lana en un descuido rasga la polera naranja de Lincoln.

**Lana** – vaya, Lincoln lo siento!

**Lola** – Lana fuiste muy agresiva!

**Lincoln** – tranquila, sólo es una polera. No tiene importancia.

**Lana** y **Lola** – pero esa polera es especial para ti.

**Lincoln** – no tanto como ustedes – Abraza a las gemelas

**Lana** y **Lola** – Gracias Linky!

**Lincoln** – bueno niñas, debo ir a ayudar a Leni con sus vestidos.

**Lana** – tan pronto?

**Lola** – quédate un poco más.

**Lincoln** – me encantaría, pero ella me necesita – Ao ver que sus hermanas se ponen tristes – ya sé, qué tal si al terminar de ayudar a Lucy vuelvo a jugar con ustedes?

**Lana** y **Lola** – enserio?

**Lincoln** – se los prometo – Le da un beso en la frente a sus hermanas y cerra la puerta.

**Leni** – Linky! Ya era hora de que me ayudes, ya son las 12 PM!

**Lincoln** – lo se Leni, pero me entretuve un poco con Lana y Lola.

**Leni** – qué le pasó a tu polera?

**Lincoln** – justo iba a decirte, mientras jugaba se rasgo, podrías arreglarlo?

**Leni** – arreglarlo? Mejor hagamos una polera nueva Lincoln!

**Lincoln** – esa es una buena idea Leni.

**Leni** – esta nueva polera será de color rojo con más corté y un dibujo en el medio.

**Lincoln** – qué tal si el dibujo es una calcomanía de una calavera?

**Leni** – como el del Luna?

**Lincoln** – exacto, pero de color negro, siempre me gustó el estilo de Luna.

**Lení** – bien y haremos una chaqueta negra para que combine a un Jean negro con rayas rojas – Sus ojos brillan de la emoción.

**Lincoln** – bueno sólo me conformo con Lacan- es interrumpido por ela.

**Leni** – vamos bien, al que comencemos de una vez.

**Lincoln** – está bien.

Leni usando toda su creatividad cambió el estilo de ropa de su hermano, olvidándose completamente de los vestidos que debían hacer.

**Lincoln** – vaya Leni, muchas gracias por esta ropa.

**Leni** – se te ve muy bien Lincoln, sólo te falta un cambio de look en tu cabello.

**Lincoln** – creo que dejándolo crecer bastará.

**Leni** – si, experimenta distintos looks!

**Lincoln** – bueno Leni, ya debo ir con Lucy.

**Leni** – pero no hay pasado ni 10 minutos.

**Lincoln** – en realidad son las 10:50 PM.

**Leni** – vaya, hoy pasó el tiempo muy rápido.

**Lincoln** – eso siempre pasa cuando estás con alguien especial.

**Leni** no lo cree – le soy especial para ti? – Se sonroja y habla con vos timidad.

**Lincoln** – claro que eres! Eres mi chica especial. – Le da un beso en la frente – y siempre lo serás.

Leni baja a los ojos sonrojada.

**Lincoln** – bueno. ya me voy Leni.

Lincoln sale de la habitación y va directo al ático en busca de Lucy.

**Lucy** – no pensé que me encontrarías tan rápido.

**Lincoln** – conozco todos tus lugares favoritos y, como hoy papá está limpiando la ventilación, sabía que vendrías aquí.

**Lucy** – escucha este poema que escribí, planeó recitarlo en el evento que habrá en la próxima semana.

**Lincoln** – entendido.

**Lucy** – se titula: Lo que nos vemos.

_Bajo mi vista hacia el suelo y me encadeno_

_las estrellas no me vigilan y mis pupilas miran_

_desde el cielo afortunado ser humano_

_un quiero y no puedo llenando su vacío con dinero_

_somos poco efímeros y nos mantenemos tan volubles_

_corazones valientes ganando el duelo_

_y mientras recogemos arena entre los dedos_

_nos hacemos pasajeros de un viaje hacia nuestros sueños_

**Lincoln** – vaya Lucy eso es muy profundo!

**Lucy** – que te pareció?

**Lincoln** – refleja muy bien el sentimiento del tiempo y vacio, me sorprende que tú lo escribieras.

**Lucy** – bueno – Se apega a lincoln, estando sentados hombro con hombro – ya he crecido, sabes?

**Lincoln** – sí, lo noté cuando creciste tanto.

**Lucy** – el tiempo pasa rápido no? – Se sonroja y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de el – Siempre me llamabas su niña especial.

**Lincoln** – sí recuerdo cuando te enseñaba a escribir sus primeros poemas – Lucy se sonroja – pero sabes algo, tú siempre vas a ser mi chica especial.

**Lucy** – Lin-Lincoln – Nerviosa – te gustó?

**Lincoln** – es claro que me gustó el poema!

**Lucy** – ah sí, el poema…

**Lincoln** – mejor bajemos a ver la televisión con las demás.

**Lucy** – ...si vamos.

Lincoln y Lucy se unen a sus hermanas en la sala para ver una película.

Todo estaba bien y Lincoln ya había ayudado a todas sus hermanas, pero una visita inesperada llegaría…


	2. La Melodia de Mi Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco mas de drama.  
> Existe tambien una gran surpresa neste capitulo, una da cual no soy dueno si.  
> Degustén y comenten para el autor que lo vea.

LA MELODIA DE MI CORAZÓN

Viernes – en la tarde 

Lincoln estaba con sus hermanas viendo la televisión.

**Lori** – literalmente esta serie animada es la más trágica.

**Lincoln** – tal vez fue culpa de la chica por todos los problemas, no lo creen?

**Todas** – por que dices eso?

**Lincoln** – sólo piénsenlo: el chico no sabía que ella sentía algo por él y ella no le dijo nada hasta que no tuvo elección, y para finalizar, se fue sin decir más.

**Lori** – eh bueno quizás tengas razón hermanito – Abraza a **Lincoln** y lo acerca a su pecho – debemos decir lo que sentimos cuando podemos.

_toc toc toc toc!!!_

**Lincoln** – no se levanten chicas, yo voy – Bajando a la puerta y al abrirlo ve que es Ronnie.

**Ronnie** – hola patético, vine para ir a nuestra cita – Llevaba su ropa habitual, pero se notaba que estaba más arreglada para el encuentro.

**Lincoln** – a si, lo olvide. Dame un minuto para arreglarme.

**Ronnie** – como quieras, pero apresúrate sí.

**Lincoln** – no notarás que me fui – Sonríe, corre al baño para alisarse.

**Lynn** – con que tú eres la que molestaba Lincoln en sus clases.

**Luna** – no queremos que le hagas daño, entendiste?!

**Lucy** – tiene 10 hermanas que saldrán a defender lo si le haces algo.

**Ronnie** – chicas, ustedes saben que cuando nos gusta un chico, lo molestamoss para llamar su atención.

**Luan** in una silla – no puedes molestar-lo. está claro?

**Lincoln** – chicas de qué hablan?

**Luna** – nada, sólo veíamos lo bonita que está Rony

**Luan** – si y se nota que está muy linda.

**Lincoln** – bueno, Luna ya ensaye para el domingo, si tengo tiempo en la noche practicaré un poco más.

**Luna** – claro hermanito – Le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

**Luan** – diviértete linky – También le da un beso y un abrazo.

Todas sus hermanas se despidieron y Lincoln junto a Ronnie se dirigieron a la sala de videojuegos.

En la casa Loud.

**Luna** – me preocupa que Lincoln salga con una bravucona.

**Lynn** – quizás es mi culpa por molestarlo tanto.

**Lori** – aun cuando es la hermana de Bobby, no me agrada para Lincoln.

**Lola** – están pensando lo mismo que yo.

**Lucy** – quiere separarlos verdad?

**Lola** – exacto!

Luego de 5 horas… 8:30 PM

**Lincoln** – vaya eso fue estupendo! – Cierra la puerta principal.

**Luna** – hermanito debiste de llegar hace una hora.

**Lucy** – y porqué te demoraste?

**Lynn** – hermanito no es tu estilo llegar tarde.

**Lincoln** – lo siento chicas, pero tuve que acompañar a Ronnie a la su casa.

**Lori** – ehh literalmente es peligroso volver sólo a esta hora.

**Leni** – sí Linky, no vuelvas a hacerlo!

**Lincoln** – entendido chicas, ahora sí me disculpan, ire a mi habitación – sube rápidamente y cierra con seguro la puerta de su cuarto.

**Luna** – soy yo o él está muy raro?

**Luna** – creo que algo pasó, pero que?

**Lola** – tranquilas chicas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que sepamos lo que pasó.

**Lori** – y ahora quién le lleva la cena a Lincoln?

**Luna** – yo lo haré.

**Lynn** – No yo lo haré!

**Leni** – y porque no yo?

**Lori** – tranquilas, mejor que sea Luna porque lo dijo primero.

**Las demás** – no es justo.

Luna recibió el plato y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Lincoln.

**Luna** – linky… estás bien?

**Lincoln** – claro que sí Luna – Soportaba las lágrimas – estoy bien.

**Luna** – si tú lo dices, entonces hermanito puedo pasar?

**Lincoln** – no creo que sea buena idea, estoy leyendo cómics en ropa interior y odian verme así verdad?

**Luna** – lo digo porque traje tu cena hermanito.

**Lincoln** – déjalo en el suelo si, yo luego lo recojo.

**Luna** – pasó algo en tu cita?

**Lincoln** – que no pasó nada, todo fue estupendo!

**Luna** – hermanito… – Se sienta detrás de la puerta – sé que a veces las parejas no se llevan tan bién, pero quizás es porque no era la indicada para ti.

**Lincoln** – entonces quién lo es? Ya varias chicas me han rechazado y Cristina hasta se fue de mi clase por esa razón.

**Luna** – tal vez está más cerca de ti de lo que crees.

**Lincoln** – no lo se – abre la puerta y abraza a Luna – gracias por calmar mi dolor Luna.

**Luna** siente los brazos de Lincoln rodearla y su aroma la envuelve – tal vez debas buscar mejor.

**Lincoln** – creo que dejare de buscar por un tiempo – Agarra la comida – te quiero mucho hermanita – Le da un beso en la mejilla – hasta mañana.

**Luna** – hasta mañana Linky.

Todos los Loud se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Las chicas estaban curiosas sobre qué le pasaba a Lincoln, pero Luna sólo podía pensar en el evento de música.

Sábado - en la mañana. 

Los Loud se encontraban desayunando, todos menos Lincoln, quién se había retrasado quién sabe porqué.

**Señor Loud** – que extraño Lincoln aún no baja…

**Señora** **Loud** – el siempre es muy puntual cariño.

**Lori** – me parece que Ronnie lo está influenciando.

**Luna** – si, ella no me agrada.

**Lincoln** – cómo están todos?

**Señora** **Loud** – cariño, te retrasaste, ven a desayunar.

**Lincoln** – Lo siento mamá, pero debo ir a comprar algo urgente.

**Luna** – pero debíamos ensayar para el evento de mañana…

**Lori** – y debemos ir al centro comercial con Leni, recuerdas?

**Lincoln** – iremos al centro en la tarde, y Luna podrías practicar sin mi hasta vuelva?

**Luna** – mmm claro como sea.

**Lincoln** – no tardaré nada, hasta luego – Sale de la casa.

**Lori** – hermanita que te molesta tanto?

**Luna** – mi más grande ídolo de la música, Mick Swagger, va a ser Jurado del evento y quiero que Lincoln esté listo para tocar.

**Leni** – creen que haya salido a ver a Ronnie?

**Lucy** – Lincoln jamás nos miente.

**Luan** – jamás llegaba tarde y ya ves que pasó ayer.

**Lisa** – buena observación, aunque el salirse de una actitud habitual no tiene por qué ser algo permanente, existen casos únicos por causa del momento y lugar.

**Lynn** – en pocas palabras, que Lincoln haya llegado tarde, no quiere decir que vaya a pasar siempre.

**Lisa** – exacto.

**Luna** – bueno, espero que estén en lo cierto.

**Leni** – vi a Lincoln muy entusiasmado por su evento .

**Lori** – yo también lo vi ensayar como loco Luna y hace-

_Bbs brilli brilli brilli!!!_

**Luna** – disculpen chicas, tengo que contestar – Sube apresurada a su habitación y contesta la llamada

**Luna** – hola, Chump eres tú?

**Chump** – cómo estás Luna? Bueno, te llamo para decirte que Mick Swagger va a ser el Jurado central del evento de mañana.

**Luna** – si, ya me enteré esta mañana.

**Chump** – hay una última noticia, Matias quiere que estés en su banda como guitarrista.

**Luna** – Matías?

**Chump** – es el chico que te gusta verdad? Hablé con él y te recomendé.

**Luna** – claro claro, si él me gusta, verdad…

**Chump** – vamos, dilo con más emoción sí. Es una buena oportunidad, podrás tocar para Mick Swagger y junto al chico que más te gusta Luna. Suena bien no? Entonces suben de inmediato al estudio de Matías, ya debemos ensayar.

**Luna** – espera Chump no sé si – Se corta la llamada.

**Luna** – le prometí a Lincoln que tocaríamos juntos, pero a él no le importó perderse toda la tarde ayer por ir con Ronnie y hoy también debería estar ensayando conmigo y salió sin avisar a dónde. De verdad quiere participar o sólo es un juego para él? No entiende que esta sí es mi oportunidad para ser descubierta? Además, Matías quiere que toque con él y a mí me gusta verdad? – Piensa en el momento que cayó encima de Lincoln – no, el es mi hermano, no puedo sentir eso por el, Bueno, creo que el comprenderá verdad? Mejor me alisto para ir con Matías – Corre al baño.

Mientras Luna se alistaba para ir con el chico que le “gustaba”, alguien entró sigiloso hasta el cuarto de Luna, y luego cuando ella volvió.

**Luna** – nada mejor que un cabello fresco, espera Lincoln? Qué haces aquí? – Ve a Lincoln con un paquete grande en su cama.

**Lincoln** – oh yo? Nada! – Nervioso, baja de la cama.

**Luna** – estabas en mi cama?

**Lincoln** – sólo me asomé para ver si estabas ahí Luna.

**Luna** – y qué es ese paquete?

**Lincoln** – eso? Bueno, estás… lista para ensayar?

**Luna** – oh sí, hablando de eso...

**Lincoln** – que sucede?

**Luna** – Linky, tú sabes que Mick Swagger estará de jurado verdad?

**Lincoln** – claro que lo se– Sonríe.

**Luna** – también sabes que al ganador se le dará los fondos para hacer el videoclip de su canción verdad?

**Lincoln** – si, me lo dijiste.

**Luna** – y sabes que esta es mi oportunidad de ser descubierta por mí más grande ídolo?

**Lincoln** – ve al punto Luna – Se pone un poco más serio.

**Luna** – bueno, Matías quiere que toque con su banda en el evento y acepté.

**Lincoln** – te refieres a Matías, el cantante presumido? No sabía que él te gustaba…

**Luna** – el no me gusta, sólo es un gran líder y cantante, entiende con él si tengo, ya sabes, una oportunidad..

**Lincoln** – oh… ya veo – Mostró una sonrisa leve, pero en realidad esas últimas palabras lo hirieron – bueno, que tengas suerte Luna!

Todas las hermanas de Lincoln y se asomaron al oír la plática.

**Luna** – no te pongas así Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – ponerme así? No, yo entiendo porque lo haces y lo aceptó. Sólo que… bueno, nada, Mejor me voy – Sube apurado a la cama de Luna y recoge el paquete de gran tamaño que había dejado, pero deja caer al suelo una nota que está encima.

**Luna** – hermanito entiende que esta es la oportunidad de mi vida.

**Lincolin** – lo entiendo muy bien Luna y lo aceptó, sólo que, aún así me duele, entiendes no... sé que quieres ganar y yo también quiero que ganes, así que ve con Matías – Se abre paso entre sus hermanas y cerra la puerta.

**Luna** – chicas no creen que está exagerando

**Lori** – eso crees? El estuvo literalmente practicando todas las noches en el garaje

**Leni** – eso fue muy cruel hermanita

**Lynn** – lastimaste a el

**Luna** – están tomando lo muy a pecho no lo creen

**Lori** – lo que digas

Todas se fueron menos una.

**Luna** – vamos si no vas a decir un chiste sobre esto, lo que quieres que diga

**Luan** – acabas de lastimar a nuestro hermano.

**Luna** – hasta tú estás en mi contra – Camina y recoge la nota – que es esto?

**Luan** – si lo lees entenderás.

**Luna** – dice “para mí rockera favoRita Luna, he visto que tu guitarra está algo abollada y vieja, hace que fui al centro comercial con Luan para buscarte una nueva ya encontré esta, y sabes qué es lo mejor tiene? El autógrafo de Mick Swagger. Para ti y espero que la uses en el evento.

**Luna** – el compró una guitarra para mi…

**Luan** – una de $500, aunque no creo que importe el precio.

**Luna** – $500?! El gasto tanto por mí…

**Luan** – lo fuimos al centro comercial y en el camino encontramos una exposición de cómics, Lincoln quería comprar muchos, pero no lo hizo por comprar tu regalo. Y para el autógrafo fue hasta el hotel donde estaba Mick, esquivo los Guardias y logró conseguirlo.

**Luna** – por que él? Había, Tanto…

**Luan** – sabía lo importante que era para ti.

**Luna** – entonces qué debería hacer ahora? – Observa el suelo con tristeza.

**Luan** – más vale que consigas el primer lugar.

**Luna** – si mejor me voy de una vez Luna fue al estudio donde Matías ensayaba, pero ella estaba un poco confundida sobre que debería hacer. Realmente hizo lo correcto al votar a su propio hermano con tal de ganar en el estudio?

**Luna** – Chump, dónde están los demás?

**Chump** – fueron a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la presentación – Agarra un cuaderno – aquí están la canción que tocaremos, así que mejor aprende la para mañana.

**Luna** – y tú qué harás Chump? 

**Chump** – mantenimiento a los instrumentos.

**Luna** – Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud.

**Lincoln** – así es Clyde, no tocaremos mañana.

**Clyde** – no creí que tu hermana sairia así de la banda sólo para ganar.

**Lincoln** – es muy importante para ella.

**Clyde** – y también para nosotros. Lincoln recuerda todas las noches de ensayo en el garaje y sin mencionar que compraste está guitarra nueva.

**Lincoln** – lo sé Clyde, pero sin Luna no quiero participar

**Clyde** – pero es claro que ella quiere participar sin ti.

**Lincoln** – lo sé.

**Clyde** – escucha hermano, Luna salió de la banda, así que aún estamos inscritos, por que no participamos?

**Lincoln** – pero Clyde, sólo somos dos y no tenemos ninguna canción.

**Clyde** – Mi padrino es compositor, y muy bueno improvisando, podríamos pedirle ayuda a él.

**Lincoln** – esa es una buena idea, pero no tenemos instrumentos.

**Clyde** – con una buena base podemos hacer magia.

**Lincoln** – me convenciste ya – Salió con Clyde corriendo de la casa a la vez que Luna volví. Lincoln y Luna se cruzaron en el camino, pero el peliblanco pasó sin siquiera mirarla

En la casa Loud.

**Luna** – vaya, a dónde habrá ido corriendo? Lincoln parecía muy apresurado, quizás fue a devolver la guitarra.

**Luan** – ya llegaste, ven aquí.

**Luna** – ya voy! – Sube a su habitación – no puede ser… El me la dio?!

**Luan** – asi es, vino y me dijo que te desea suerte.

**Luna** – qué lindo de su parte – Levanta la guitarra que estaba apoyada en la pared – esta guitarra es perfecta!

**Luan** – quizás después del evento deberías tratar de arreglar sus problemas.

**Luna** – tienes razón.

El día pasó muy rápido en la casa Loud. Luna noto la ausencia completa de Lincoln durante la tarde y casi toda la noche, hasta las 10 PM, cuando volvió y fue directo a dormir.

El domingo, en la mañana. Faltan dos horas para la presentación de Luna

**Señor** **Loud** – estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña va a tocar en una banda de verdad.

**Señora** **Loud** le da un codazo en las costillas – ya tenía una banda con Lincoln.

**Señor** **Loud** – oh sí sí sí claro.

**Luna** – no es la gran cosa papá.

**Lincoln** – Espero que ganes Luna.

**Luna** – Gracias hermanito.

**Lori** – todos iremos para apoyarte verdad?

**Leni** – y ya quiero usar mi ropa de concierto.

**Lynn** – tuve que faltar a mi partido, pero valdrá la pena.

**Lori** – bueno, vayámonos preparando.

**Señor** **Loud** – tienes mucha razón, todos van alizarse.

Los Loud desayunaron y de inmediato se fueron rumbo al evento, que sería en la playa de Roger. Al llegar Luna bajo rápido y con su guitarra nueva corrió donde estaba Matías y el resto.

**Luna** – Ya llegué chicos.

**Matías** – al fin llegaste pelo corto. 

**Luna** – disculpa, tienes algo contra mí cabello?

**Matías** – nada, sólo me da gracia.

**Chump** – todos empecemos a alistar las cosas.

**Matías** – tú no me das órdenes gordito! Alista todo de una vez que tengo mucho talento que mostrar.

**Luna** – cuál talento? Tu insípida y vacía canción?

**Matías** – vale más que tú y toda tu familia junta.

**Luna** – retira lo que dijiste.

**Matías** – O si no que? Te irás y perderás la única oportunidad en tu vida de tocar junto a mí?

**Luna** – escúchame imbécil solo tocaré por Mick Swagger alisten todo y ya meme – Sale furiosa hacia los baños, donde se echa un poco de agua fría para pensar.

**Luna** – dejé a Lincoln y Clyde sólo para tocar al lado de ese imbécil, no debe haberlo hecho. Para la próxima le diré a Lincoln que toquemos juntos. Si es que hay una próxima y si es que me acepta… Lincoln, vaya cuánto lo siento hermanito.

**Locutor** – y aquí vamos inicio al evento MyMusic de ritmo libre con el juez central Mick Swagger!

**Luna** – oh no, ya empieza!

Cada banda, con no menos que cinco integrantes, tocaba sus temas con mucho esfuerzo, sentimiento y nerviosismo, daban todo con tal de impresionar al Jurado.

Había grupos de todo ritmo musical: rock, contemporánea, jazz, capo, etcétera.

Qué una banda tenía como mínimo cinco integrantes no es un requisito, pero ese era el caso ahora.

Y entonces, fue el turno de la penúltima de presentación.

**Locutor** – reciban con un fuerte aplauso a: Matías y los mates – muchas chicas aplaudieron.

**Matías** – muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí, ahora les presento a mi canción llamada Me Fantastic – la canción sólo hablaba de Matías y sus cualidades, el instrumental se oía hueco, ya que ninguno de los músicos, incluida Luna, sentía emocion al tocar.

Después de 3 minutos y oír todo sobre Matías, la canción terminó y era turno de la votación.

**Jues hombre** – tuyo sin duda es espectacular, pero te sentí apartado del ambiente instrumental, así que me calificaciones es un 9.

**Juez mujer** – eres muy bueno cantando, pero tu equipo no respalda tu sentir, estan en distintas frecuencias, pero también te daré un 9000 por su esfuerzo.

**Mick** – dime muchacho… Por qué decidiste titular a tu canción Me Fantastic?

**Matías** – bueno porque soy fantástico Mick.

**Mick** – no entiendo… quieres decir que tus demás compañeros no lo son? Por que no poner You are Fantastic? Es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

**Matías** – de hecho yo sólo compuse la canción.

**Mick** – entonces por qué presentarla en grupo? Una banda no es para dividirse los trabajos, es para hacerlo juntos, además de que note a tus músicos muy apagados, por lo que estoy seguro que intentas dominar y mandar, en lugar de liberar.

**Luna** – te descubrió – Más sonrió burlonamente.

**Matías** – es bueno- es bueno me que…

**Mick** – te doy un 8.

**Locutor** – una puntuación de 26 puntos en total, eso los pone como los ganadores por el momento. El último grupo debe lucirse como nunca para superar tal puntuación que así de buena.

**Luna** al bajar del escenario, agarró su guitarra y se fue con su familia en silencio.

**Luan** – vaya Luna, están por ganar! Lo tocaste literalmente como la mejor de ahí. Se fue bien este estilo rockero.

**Luna** – chicas, no quiero ganar, ese sujeto Matías es de lo peor.

**Lynn** – pues aún falta una banda.

**Señor** **Loud** – nada está dicho aún pequeña – Abraza Luna.

**Señora** **Loud** – todos cometemos errores Luna, pero debemos saber aceptarlos.

**Luna** – gracias mamá papá – Los abraza fuerte – y hablando de eso, dónde está Lincoln?

**Lola** – hace un momento estaba aquí.

**Lana** – quizás te vio tocar y se fue.

**Luna** – bueno vámonos.

**Lisa** – no tan pronto, quiero ver al ganador.

**Todas** – nosotras también!

**Lori** – y además, sólo hay un grupo más, podrás esperar hermanita?

**Luna** – está bien.

**Locutor** – y aquí tenemos al último grupo que competirá por ser el ganador del evento y poder hacer un videoclip de su canción. Reciban con fuertes aplausos….

Lincoln y Clyde con su tema Despacito!!!

**Luna** – que? Lincoln está concursando?!

**Lori** – no puede ser! Cuando compuso otra canción? Esto será genial!

Todos vieron cuando Lincoln y Clyde se acercaron nerviosos al centro del escenario.

Lincoln vestia su polera roja, una chaleco jeans negro junto a unas gafas negras por su parte. Clyde llevaba una polera negra con dibujos amarillos, un jeans azul oscuro y una gorra negra.

**Lincoln** – Buenos días Royal Woods.

Todos observaron con burla, incluso algunos se rieron al ver la timidez de los chicos, hasta que la canción empezó.

(cuando Lincoln cante sera Luis Fonsi, cuando Clyde cante sera Daddy Yankee)

_Ay_

_Fonsi_

_Dy_

_Oh oh_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Oh_

_Yeah_

_Dididiri Daddy_

_Go_

_Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_

_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (Clyde)_

_Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_

_Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (oh)_

Lincoln le dio la mano a una chica del público y la subió al escenario.

_Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_

_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_

_Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh yeah)_

_Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_

_Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_

_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Las hermanas de Lincoln, y sobretodo Luna. estaban celosas al ver a Lincoln cantarle a esa chica.

_Despacito_

_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

_Deja que te diga cosas al oido_

_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_Despacito_

_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

_Sube sube_

_Sube, sube, sube_

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

_Quiero ser tu ritmo_

_Que le enseñes a mi boca_

_Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito baby)_

_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

_Hasta provocar tus gritos_

_Y que olvides tu apellido_

Lincoln empezó a bailar muy apegado a la chica que trajo del público, y detras Clyde cantaba viendo fijamente a una chica.

_Si te pido un beso ven dámelo_

_Yo sé que estás pensandolo_

_Llevo tiempo intentandolo_

_Mami esto es dando y dandolo_

_Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace ¡bom bom!_

_Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi ¡bom bom!_

_Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe_

_Quiero quiero ver cuanto amor a ti te cabe_

_Yo no tengo prisa yo me quiero dar el viaje_

_Empecemos lento, después salvaje_

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

_Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza_

_Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

_Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_

_Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

_Despacito_

_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

_Deja que te diga cosas al oido_

_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

Todo el público empezó a seguir la canción gritando saltando y cantando.

_Despacito_

_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

_Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube_

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

_Quiero ser tu ritmo_

_Que le enseñes a mi boca_

_Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito baby)_

_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

_Hasta provocar tus gritos_

_Y que olvides tu apellido_

_Despacito_

_Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico_

_Hasta que las olas griten Ay Bendito_

_Para que mi sello se quede contigo_

Vio fijamente a la chica y le dio un beso en los labios.

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

_Que le enseñes a mi boca_

_Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito baby)_

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

_Hasta provocar tus gritos_

_Y que olvides tu apellido_

_Despacito_

**Público** – bravo bravo!

**Locutor** – vaya eso fue excelente! No quiero dar un resultado muy precipitado, pero creo que ya sabemos quién es el ganador!

**Jurado** **mujer** – chicos su canción estuvo tan llena de sentimiento, alegría y coordinación entre los dos, que le salió perfecta, les doy un 10.

**Jurado** **hombre** – la letra de la canción describía sus ideas y sentimientos muy bien así que les doy un 10!

**Mick** – ustedes dos chicos han dado en el clavo! Su melodía contagiosa, su ritmo alegre y el baile con tu espontánea compañera, hacen de esta, una canción memorable Así que les doy un 10!

**Locutor** – y ese es lo números ganador de este súper evento!

**Lincoln** Muchas gracias Miss

**Clyde** – esto fue muy difícil **Mick Swagger.**

**Mick** – veremos pronto para grabar el videoclip muchachos!

Lincoln y Clyde bajaron del escenario para ser invadidos por una horda de admiradores que querían sus autógrafos y fotos con ellos. Luego de una hora de atender a los fans, se fueron hasta vanzilla.

**Señor** **Loud** – campeón, tardaste mucho ahí.

**Señora** **Loud** – Mi pequeño es famoso!

**Luna** – hermanito, no creí que concursarías.

**Lincoln** – Yo tampoco creí que participaría.

**Clyde** – todo fue muy espontánea.

**Lynn** – hasta el beso con la chica en el escenario? – Dice celosa.

**Lincoln** – de hecho, ella me escapo de pronto.

**Lynn** – aún recuerdo la cara de Lincoln cabreada.

**Lori** – bueno – Agarra las mejillas de Lincoln – ella no me agrada para ti, así que ya no la veras, entendido?

**Lincoln** – claro hermanita – Sonríe nervioso.

**Lori** – nunca te había visto hablarle así a una chica Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí – La abraza de la espalda.

**Lori** – Sí, sí me doy cuenta – Se sonroja y ve a la ventana.

Los Loud llegaron a su casa, después de ir a la hamburguesa del Eructo y pasear por la ciudad todo el día hasta las 10 da noche.

**Señor** **Loud** – bueno chicos, pueden irse a dormir.

**Lori** – si estamos exhaustos.

**Leni** – ya quiero.

**Lola** – necesito de mi sueño de belleza.

Todos los Loud se fueron a dormir, excepto Luna que subió hasta el ático para llorar.

**Luna** – no debo haberlo hecho a Lincoln, quizás él nunca más vuelvas a mirarme con cariño.

**Lincoln** – no digas eso Luna – Sube por las escaleras y se sienta a su lado.

**Luna** – es la verdad Lincoln, yo te abandoné cuando teníamos todo listo, sólo para ir con un estúpido!

**Lincoln** – sólo cometiste un error Luna, no es nada grave, además le da la guitarra ahora sí está firmada por Mick.

**Luna** – a qué te refieres? – Se seca las lágrimas.

**Lincoln** – cuando intenté conseguir su autógrafo, los Guardias me botaron del Hotel a patadas – Sonríe.

**Luna** – discúlpame por lo que te hice – Baja la cabeza.

**Lincoln** – vamos Luna – Con su mano sujeta del cachete de su hermana – sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti. Te quiero mucho. Además lo que hiciste fue para poder cumplir tus sueños.

**Luna** – hice algo malo, sólo por… obsesionarme!

**Lincoln** – cuando grabé el video con el, quiero que tú seas con quien baile. Aceptas?

**Luna** – en serio?! Bueno, yo, no lo sé…

**Lincoln** – vamos, va que sí será divertido. Además, Mick quiere que le presente una nueva canción. Qué tal si es la que compusimos?

**Luna** – en serio Linky?

**Lincoln** – claro que sí! Hagamos esto juntos! 

**Luna** – gracias hermanito – Lo abraza.

**Lincoln** – así que… Matías ya no te gusta?

**Luna** – ese imbécil? Pfft, claro que no. Solo fuy con el para presentarme. Y bueno, por qué lo perguntas?

**Lincoln** – es mi deber como hermano ahuyentar a tus pretendientes!

**Luna** – hermanito – Se sonroja timida – a decir la verdad, muchos chicos no me ven linda…

**Lincoln** – cómo es eso posible? Tienes unos hermosos ojos, una voz angelical, tu música es original y con alma, y tu cabello es tan suave… Eres hermosa.

**Luna** – en-en serio – Se sonroja más – cuando dices eso, pienso que te, ya sabes, que te gustó – Mira el suelo sonrojada.

**Lincoln** – claro que me gustas!

**Luna** – en serio? – Lo mira con amor.

**Lincoln** – claro que sí! Cómo no me gustaría la forma de ser de mi hermanita?

**Luna** – yo-yo me refería algo más…

**Lincoln** – algo mas?

**Luna** – eres – Se sonroja – eres un tonto. Yo te amo Lincoln! – salta hacia su hermano y le da un beso en los labios.

Aquel beso significando más que cualquier cosa que esto cambiaría sus vidas por siempre.

Y aún faltaba mucha, más mucho…


	3. La Frialdad de mi Ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ocurre!
> 
> Unas nuevas desafiantes aparecén!
> 
> Apronten-sé, los capitulos que vienem por ahi solo quedan mejores en tudo.

LA FRIALDAD DE MI SER

Lunes – por la madrugada. 

**Lincoln** – por lo general me despierto a estas horas con una pesadilla que al instante olvido, pero con lo ocurrido ayer… no pude ni siquiera dormir, es decir, qué diablos debo hacer?

FLASHBACK

**Luna** – eres un tonto. Yo te amo Lincoln! – se acercó a mí y me dio un beso de varios segundos.

**Lincoln** –… – en silencio.

**Luna** – di, di algo quieres!?

**Lincoln** – no lo sé que se supone que diga…

**Luna** – nada – Empezó a soltar lágrimas – esto esto fue un error – Bajo de ático, tan rápido como pudo.

**Lincoln** – espera Luna! – al bajar pisa mal a las escaleras y cai de golpe.

**Luna** – Lincoln estás bien?

**Lori** – que acaba de suceder, o por Dios! Lincoln qué pasó?

**Leni** – él está bien?

**Luna** – no lo sé, no me contesta?

**Señora** **Loud** – por qué tanto escándalow

**Luna** – Lincoln se cayó de las escaleras!

**Señora** **Loud** – cariño llévenlo a su habitación.

**Luna** – si mamá.

Me trajeron hasta mi cuarto, desperté al sentir unas lágrimas en mi frente, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que era Luna quien lloraba estando a mi lado.

**Lincoln** – que sucedió Luna?

**Luna** – te caíste del ático por mi culpa.

**Lincoln** – yo estaba en el ático?

**Luna** – …no lo recuerdas?

**Lincoln** – si ya lo recuerdo. Luna – Yo agarré su mano – necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedió, nos veremos en el ático en 2 días, si?

**Luna** – entendido hermanito. Buenas noches – Me dio un abrazo y se fue.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

**Lincoln** – ahora saben cuál es mi problema. Que rayos debería hacer? Decirle a mi hermana, que siempre me ha gustado, que solo reprimía mis sentimientos? Decirle que lo nuestro es imposible? Por que esto me tiene que pasar a mí? Díme-lo lector, que debo hacer?

En el cuarto de Luna.

**Luna** – si me dijo que quería dos días para pensarlo, es decir que tengo una oportunidad – Mostró una sonrisa – debo actuar amigable y natural hasta el Miércoles, me vestiré con lo mejor para que se convenza. Debo ganarme su amor.

**Luan** – con quien hablas Luna? – mientre vie ella entre bostezos.

**Luna** – con nadie, solo vuelve a dormir.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que los Louds debían irse cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

En el comedor del colegio.

**Lincoln** – me muero del sueño – Tenía los ojos rojos.

**Clyde** – Lincoln llegas un poco tarde.

**Lincoln** – lo se hermano ayer me pasaron cosas locas.

**Clyde** – ya cuéntame qué es lo que pasó?

**Ronnie** – hola patético.

**Lincoln** – Ronnie Anne…cómo estás?

**Ronnie** – vine a disculparme por dejarte en el parque la otra vez, solo me molestó que hablaras todo el tiempo de Lucy y Lynn.

**Lincoln** – no importa Ronnie.

**Ronnie** – podríamos volver a salir en la tarde, que te parece?

**Lincoln** – seria perfecto.

**Ronnie** – nos veremos a las 4 PM en tu casa – Se va corriendo.

**Lincoln** – no te parece un poco extraño su comportamiento?

**Clyde** – quizás se siente mal por lo que te hizo.

**Lincoln** – eso parece…

**Desconocida** – tú eres Lincoln Loud?

**Lincoln** – si.

**Desconocida** – y tú eres Clyde.

**Clyde** – eso creo.

**Desconocida** – los vi en el evento de la playa y estuvieron geniales, mi nombre es julia – Abraza Lincoln y Clyde ala vez sube una foto para el facebook.

**Lincoln** – no hay problema se toman un par de fotos.

**Julia** – umm ya soy su fan, espero muy pronto ver el videoclip de su canción – Llama a sus demás amigas

**Rosa** – en serio o eres Lincoln?

**Veronica** – dame tu autógrafo!

**Sandra** y **Sami** – quieren salir con nosotras?

**Lincoln** – escuchen todas, tranquilas y bueno mi hombre aqui Clyde, cielos la campana! Debemos irnos a nuestras clases.

Los dos amigos se fueron como pudieron del comedor, siendo seguidos por algunas chicas que querían saber en qué grado estaban.

Al salir de clases.

**Lincoln** – entonces vendrás a mi casa a comer?

**Clyde** – ya sabes que debemos ir al estudio de Mick para grabar el videoclip a las 4 PM.

**Lincoln** – o rayos! Le dije a Ronnie a que nos veíamos a esa hora. Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

**Clyde** – lo siento hermano, yo también lo olvidé.

**Lincoln** – entonces qué tal si llego a Ron-

**Julia** – ah Lincoln qué bueno encontrarte, traje a mis amigas para verte.

**Lincoln** – …Clyde – Sé susurraron en el oído – sss Clyde dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo.

**Clyde** – hay unas 40 chicas en grupo pidiendo nuestros autógrafos.

**Lincoln** – este es el plan, yo les digo que no podemos quedarnos, mientras tú pides un taxi.

**Clyde** – ok!

**Lincoln** – Julia, qué bueno verte! Cómo estás? – Abrazo a Julia – nada como ver a mi primera fan. Bueno chicas, debemos irnos a grabar el videoclip de la canción, así que en cualquier otro momento les daremos los autógrafos que quieran si?

**Fans** – pero los queremos ahora!

**Fan 1** – yo quiero un pedazo de su cabello!

**Fan 2** – yo también!

**Clyde** – Lincoln sube!

**Lincoln** – lo lamento chicas la próxima será… – Se lanza adentro del taxi y cierran la puerta para salir de inmediato rumbo a su casa.

**Clyde** – crees que esto sea permanente?

**Lincoln** – si seguimos haciendo canciones quizás. Y no sé si pueda con un estilo de vida así.

En la casa Loud.

**Lincoln** – chicas ya llegué!

**Lori** – Lincoln porque hay tanto ruido afuera?

**Clyde** – se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

**Lincoln** – yo se lo diré, cuando salimos de las clases una horda de fans nos rodeo, así que tomamos un taxi para venir y creo que nos siguieron.

**Luna** – vaya hermanito ahora eres famoso!

**Lincoln** – te aseguro que solo es momentáneo.

**Luan** – seguro lo está disfrutando jajaja.

**Lincoln** – te puedo asegurar que no – Sonrió nervioso.

**Lucy** – suspiro, al fin llegas. Debes ayudarme con mis poemas, mañana es mi recital.

**Lincoln** – oh Lucy lo siento! Vine para comer e ir al estudio de Mick con Clyde y Luna.

**Lucy** – pero dijiste que me ayudarías!

**Lincoln** – hermanita no podrías componerlo tú misma? Siempre todos suenan igual y llevan las mismas palabras.

**Lucy** – no! A qué te refieres? Dices que mis poemas siempre son lo mismo? Creí que entendías que expresan tantos y distintos sentimientos que con ellos puedo liberar mis emociones y pensamientos más puros – Empieza a llorar – eres un tonto.

**Lincoln** – Lucy no quise decir eso espera – Sigue a Lucy, pero ella cierra la puerta de su cuarto.

**Lynn** – no abrirá la puerta en dos días, rayos! Hoy dormiré contigo Linky.

**Lincoln** – está bien.

Lynn baja con sus hermanas.

**Lincoln** – Lucy sé que puedes oírme. Escucha, no quise decir eso. sabes que yo te enseñe a leer y escribir. Recuerdas cuando aún no podías escribir y me dictaba sus poemas, yo nunca hubiera podido componer versos tan profundos y eso que soy tu hermano mayor! Discúlpame sí? Solo que estos días, me han estresado con muchas cosas y no puedo pensar claramente hermanita. Abre me si?

**Lucy** – déjame sola debo componer mi poema para mañana.

**Lincoln** – entonces participar solo con poemas verdad?

**Lucy** – son poemas, rimas y canciones – Dijo aún molesta.

**Lincoln** – ahí nos veremos hermanita **.**

En la sala. 

**Lori** – entonces ya no te desmayas cuando te hablo?

**Clyde** – no, creo que ya lo supere. 

**Lori** – eso facilita las cosas para mí.

**Clyde** – cuánto tardará Lincoln?

**Lincoln** – ya estoy aquí, Lucy no tomo bien lo que dije, pero ya sé cómo resolverlo.

**Clyde** – bueno, vámonos, el taxi ya está afuera.

**Lincoln** – como pasaremos el mar de fans?

**Clyde** – saldremos desde tu ventana.

**Luna** – ya vámonos.

Lincoln, Clyde y Luna salieron por el tobogán inflable que está en la ventana de Lincoln y con sigilo llegaron al taxi, tardaron alrededor de 30 minutos hasta llegar al estudio de Mick Swagger.

En el estudio.

**Lincoln** – diablos, me olvidé de Ronnie Anne otra vez!

**Clyde** – ya te disculpas, sí, luego vamos a grabar.

**Luna** – tenías que verte con Ronnie – Pone gesto de celos a eso.

**Lincoln** – olviden lo que dije, vamos grabar.

**Mick** – muchachos ya llegaron! Qué gusto verlos.

**Luna** – como estas Mick?

**Mick** la abraza – Luna, mi guitarrista estrella, queremos proponerte algo.

**Luna** – a mí?

**Lincoln** – Luna haremos una banda oficial y queremos que seas la guitarrista del grupo, que te parece?

**Luna** – eso sería excelente – Abrasa Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – bueno, tendrás que pensar en el nombre de la banda

**Clyde** – y el logo!

**Luna** – claro que lo haré chicos, muy bien dicho, ahora a grabar – Empezaron grabando las escenas, luego la voz de Lincoln y Clyde para pasarlo a post-producción.

**Lincoln** – Mick podemos hablar a solas?

**Mick** – claro que sí – Fueron a una habitación vacía – y ahora dime de qué se trata, a mi parecer son problemas con una chica, cierto?

**Lincoln** – tan sabio como siempre, que me lo que sucede es que a mi hermana Lucy le gustan los poemas melancólicos y tristes.

**Mick** – más bien diría que le gusta expresar sus sentimientos más puros y que ve la vida con una perspectiva alejada.

**Lincoln** – yo la hice sentir mal, mañana hay un recital y voy a participar, pero no se me ocurre que componer;

**Mick** – debes dejar ir tus problemas o usar tus problemas. Esa es la cuestión de la música; Si quieres hacer un poema como los de tu hermana, usa el sentimiento más fuerte que sientas ahora, lo demás vendrá por sí solo.

**Lincoln** – vaya gracias!

**Mick** – de nada Lincoln. **A** hora vamos con los demás, les toca hacerle un cambio de look sí.

Un grupo de estilistas entraron junto a Luna y Clyde y hicieron que se sienten en unas sillas ortopédicas y empezaron a trabajar.

**Luna** – esto es necesario? Me gusta cómo me veo a mí.

**Mick** – a mí también me encanta tu estilo, sólo te igualarán el pelo, masajearan los pies y limpiaran tu piel.

**Lincoln** – a nosotros también? – Mientras le mojaban el cabello.

**Mick** – a ustedes dos les harán un cambio de look, verán, Luna ya tiene un estilo personal y ahora encontraremos el suyo – Los estilistas les cortaron el cabello, tinieron, arreglaron y vistieron, hasta terminar con un nuevo look.

Clyde tenía su afro de un color más castaño, sus gafas ahora eran de color blanco, lleva una camisa blanca con negro, un jean negro y unos tenis blancos.

Lincoln tenía el cabello con mechones azules, una bolera negra con una calavera azul, un chaleco azul, un jeans preto, unos tenis negros con rayas azules y se ven estupendos

**Luna** – vaya, se ve muy bien Lincoln – Esta se sonrojó – muy guapo.

**Lincoln** – gracias Luna.

**Clyde** – espero acostumbrarme a vestir así.

**Mick** – luego de estrenar el videoclip los llevaré de compras, muchachos. Mientras, vayan a sus casas. Mi limusina los llevará, yo aún tengo cosas que hacer.

**Lincoln** – nos vemos luego Mick **.**

La limusina los llevó primero a la casa de Clyde y luego de despedirse, emprendió rumbo a la casa Loud.

**Lincoln** – que crees que digan nuestras hermanas sobre mi look?

**Luna** – Leni mejorará tu cabello y ropa de seguro jajajaja.

**Lincoln** – jajaja tienes razón, ella no podrá resistirlo.

En la casa Loud

**Lola** – no puede ser, una limusina se estacionó.

**Lori** – genial!

Justo cuando las fans de **Lincoln** se fueron.

**Ronnie** – creen que algún famoso estará buscando a Lincoln?

**Lynn** – esperen.

_SLAM!_

Lincoln y Luna entran por la puerta.

**Lincoln** – como estan chicas?

**Lori** – wow, mira tu cabello – Se sonrojó – te ves muy bien con azul.

**Luan** – Linky – Lo abraza – ese nuevo look está muy bien, alguien quiere estar a su lado jajaja entiende?

**Lincoln** – muy buena Luan – Le da un beso en la mejilla que causa un sonrojo a ella – y donde están las demás?

**Lana** – aquí estamos – Salta a los brazos de Lincoln.

**Lola** – oye Lincoln carga mi a mi también!

**Lincoln** – como órdenes – Carga a las gemelas.

**Leni** – Linky, ven a mi cuarto. Voy a mejorar tu ropa y cabello.

**Luna** – lo sabia.

**Lynn** – luego debemos jugar futbol.

**Lisa** – posteriormente te comprometiste a ayudarme con mi experimento.

**Lori** – debes ver conmigo el nuevo capítulo de Bote de Amor.

**Lincoln** – bien hagamos esto – Y ve con Leni primero – luego jugaré con Lynn, sere el experimento de Lisa, para acabar vere con Lori la televisión, está bien?

**Todas** – sí!

En el cuarto de Leni **.**

**Leni** – siéntate en mi cama Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – de acuerdo y qué es lo que harás?

**Leni** – solo mira-te, estás hecho un desastre! Voy a volver a teñir-te, mejorare tu ropa y te pondré una mascarilla facial.

**Lincoln** – no hay nadie mejor para la moda que tú.

**Leni** – exacto Lincoln. Ahora sácate la ropa.

**Lincoln** se sonroja – está bien.

**Leni** – apresúrate.

_Schilling!_

Lincoln se quedó en boxer mientras que Leni le hizo el cabello y confeccionó su ropa.

**Leni** – listo ya estás Linky!

**Lincoln** – vaya, me veo cien veces mejor.

**Leni** – lo sabía – Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Lincoln** – ja ja ja gracias Leni – La agarro y empezaron a dar vueltas – sabes que? Me mareo... – Se tropezaron cayendo encima de la cama de Lori.

Leni encima de Lincoln.

Lincoln mira a Leni.

**Leni** – Lincoln… me siento feliz teniéndote tan cerca – Acerca su boca a la de Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – Leni…me, siento yo, esto…no… debe… – Besa a Leni en la boca por muy tiempo y luego se separan.

**Leni** – Lincoln tienes una baqueta en tu bolsillo?

Lincoln levanta a Leni, aunque se cae al suelo.

**Leni** – Lincoln estás bien?

**Lincoln** – ja ja ja ja ja si, escucha Leni, lo que hicimos…

**Leni** – sé que nos es correcto a nuestra edad, así que esperaré un par de años para estar juntos – Se sonroja.

**Lincoln** – ah que bueno… Iré con Lynn si?

**Leni** – nos vemos Linky!

**Lincoln** – nos vemos – Sale del cuarto de Leni y corre a su cuarto – vaya y Leni pensó que estaba mal besarnos a esta edad, no pensó que era incorrecto hacerlo porque somos hermanos. Diablos, que haré? Viéndolo bien, lo más probable es que ella lo olvide que eso pasara.

**Lynn** – Lincoln qué haces? – Entra al cuarto de Lincoln – debemos jugar fútbol recuerdas?

Lincoln se abalanza hacia Lynn y le da un beso.

Lynn se sorprendió mucho y estaba a punto de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna a su hermano, pero le gustó el beso y dejo que sucediera, el duró unos 15 segundos y al acabar…

**Lincoln** – diablos! Por que lo hice? – Golpea su cabeza contra la pared – ya sé, debe ser el estrés de tantas cosas. Claro, eso debe estar afectando-me, por que más besaría a mi propia hermana?

**Lynn** – oh Linky~ – Ve que Lynn se ha quedado inmóvile del beso.

**Lincoln** – sabes, podemos olvidar esto… por favor no me mates!

**Lynn** – volvamos a hacerlo!

**Lincoln** – que? – Esta vez Lynn se acerca a Lincoln y le da un beso aún más apasionado.

**Lynn** – con que tu siempre me has gustado, no sé por qué decidiste besarme, pero yo te amo.

**Lincoln** – yo, bueno – Piensa: diablos, por que la bese? Fue el estrés o el hecho de que Lynn siempre me ha gustado desde niños?

**Lisa** – Lincoln, ya no puedo esperar más tiempo – Abre la puerta,

**Lynn** – oh cierto, Lincoln ve con Lisa, luego jugaremos.

**Lincoln** – tienes razón, luego hablaremos.

**Lisa** – dirijámonos a mi habitación.

En la habitación de Lisa.

**Lisa** – toma esto, nada de sorbos, tómatelo seco.

**Lincoln** – entendido – Toma el frasco que le dio y se lo tomo completo – ahora dime para qué es esto?

**Lisa** – te ayudará en el control de tus pulmones y respiración al cantar.

**Lincoln** – oh vaya gracias Lisa – La carga y empieza a dar vueltas por el aire.

**Lisa** – jajajajaja.

**Lincoln** – me alegra ver reír a mi hermanita – La abrasa.

**Lisa** – gracias por siempre ayudarme en mis experimentos, te quiero hermanito.

**Lincoln** – y yo a ti Lisa.

_toc toc toc toc!_

**Lincoln** – no creo que alguna de las chicas vaya a abrir-le, nos vemos Lisa.

**Lisa** – claro hermano.

Lincoln vaga aún algo confuso por lo sucedido con Lynn y con Leni, pero las cosas se complicarían aún más.

**Lincoln** – si, quien es? 

**Ronnie** – Lincoln?! Te ves muy distinto.

**Lincoln** – ah gracias.

**Ronnie** – te espere aquí junto a las fans que vien, pero no te vi salir, así que esperé y cuando todas se fueron te espere, pero cuando llegaste me viste, ya que estaba en la acera esperándote.

**Lincoln** – oh rayos! Discúlpame Ronnie, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza estos días y casi no prestó atención a lo - Ronnie acerco a Lincoln hacia ella y le dio un beso sorpresa que dejó en shock a Lincoln y a alguien más.

**Lincoln** – … – en silencio.

**Ronnie** – que te pareció?

**Lincoln** – … – en silencio.

**Ronnie** – vamos diálogo.

**Lucy** – como quieres que diga algo si? Acabas de obligarlo a besarte. 

**Ronnie** – mira pequeña, esto no te incumbe, es algo de jóvenes, así que por qué no vas a deprimir-te a otro lado.

**Lincoln** – espera un momento, Ronnie tú no le das órdenes a mi hermanas, entendido? 

**Ronnie** – Lincoln debemos hablar de esto en privado.

**Lincoln** – hablar de que? Sabes, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, por que no hablamos mañana?

**Ronnie** – acaso no te gusto?

**Lincoln** – mira, no se trata de eso, pero esto es muy sorpresivo, además de lo que pasó en el parque.

**Ronnie** – eres un idiota – Le da una cachetada a Lincoln, que lo hace chocar con la cómoda al lado de la puerta, siendo que ambos Lincoln y la cómoda se caigan al suelo.

**Lucy** – Lincoln estás bien? – Lo levanta del brazo

**Lori** – que pasó aquí?

**Lynn** – té lastimaste? – Se une a Lucy para ayudar a su hermano.

**Luna** – Ronnie Anne que le hiciste a mi hermano…?

**Lana** – ya verás – Se lanza hacia Ronnie pero Lincoln la trapa en el aire.

**Lincoln** – vamos Lana tranquila – La arruga en sus brazos – solo me tropecé cuando hablaba con Ronnie, verdad Lucy? 

**Lucy** – …suspiro, así es.

**Lincoln** – Ronnie hablaremos otro día, adiós – Sonríe y cierra la puerta. 

**Lori** – Lincoln vamos a ver nuestro programa?

**Lincoln** – si – Baja a Lana de sus brazos – de hecho lo veremos de inmediato. 

**Lori** – ya oyeron chicas, todas a la cama.

**Todas** – oh no es justo! –Mientras subían.

Por que **Lincoln** si se queda? Solo porque es orden de Lori.

**Lincoln** – creí que lo veríamos con todas – Se sienta en el sofá.

**Lori** – bromeas? Literalmente eres el único que entiende mis ideas y opiniones – habla desde la cocina.

**Lincoln** – ja ja ja ja ja bueno, las demás siempre buscan darse la contra.

**Lori** – y es por eso que eres mi hermano favorito – Trae palomitas y unas sodas.

**Lincoln** – soy tu único hermano Lori.

Lori y Lincoln ven el programa, mientras comen y beben, hasta que llegan a las escenas finales.

**Lori** – si! Sabía que se quedaría con el!

**Lincoln** – no entiendo porque la chica primero se hace su amiga, le ayuda a buscar novia y luego empieza a sentir celos por lo que ella misma causó… Es decir, por que no le dijo desde el principio que le gustaba?

**Lori** – talvez reprimía sus sentimientos porque eran prohibidos…

**Lincoln** – eso solo crea en ella un sentimiento de dolor al reprimir-se, no lo crees?

**Lori** – si. Siempre tan sabio hermanito~

**Lincoln** – quisiera hacerlo en mi propia vida.

**Lori** – si, vi lo que pasó con Ronnie. No creerás que no notamos esa marca de cachetada que aún tienes?

**Lincoln** – no fue su culpa, a veces la vida es injusta para todos – Se pone triste.

**Lori** – vamos hermanito – Lo abraza – a mi tampoco me va muy bien.

**Lincoln** – enserio? Pensé que tu relación con Bobby estaba en buen momento.

**Lori** – eso crees. Parece que los chicos con los que salgo solo les atrae mi físico, literalmente eres el único chico que se preocupa por conocerme.

**Lincoln** – y eso es porque soy tu hermano… Sabes? Hagamos algo, antes de salir con algún chico, primero debe tener mi aprobación. Que tal? 

**Lori** – claro! Eso podría ahorrarme tiempo al salir con tontos.

**Lincoln** – entonces está hecho – Abraza-la. 

**Lori** – …Lin-Lincoln... hoy termine con Bobby – Empieza a llorar.

**Lincoln** – y ya me di cuenta, por eso no tendré nada con Ronnie. No saldré con alguien que esté relacionado con alguien que lastimó a alguien de los míos jaja.

**Lori** – aye hermanito~

**Lincoln** – vámonos a dormir, si – Mostró una sonrisa, pero aún tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que haría mañana en el recita.

Lori subió a su cuarto y Lincoln al suyo, pero el peliblanco no dormiría de nuevo debido al recital, pasó toda la noche componiendo una nueva canción.

Martes - en la mañana.

Los Loud se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Lincoln y Clyde tuvieron una avalancha de fans pero esta vez un poco menor.

Después de las clases los Loud y Clyde fueron a su casa para prepararse e ir al recital.

**Señora** **Loud** – vamos niñas, debemos apurarnos. 

**Lucy** – suspiro, ya estoy lista.

**Señor** **Loud** – ya todas suban al auto.

**Lynn** donde esta Lincoln **?**

**Luna** – fue se adelante con Clyde. 

**Lori** – bien, ya tengo a Lily, podemos irnos.

En el recital.

El recital se haría en un salón con un buen escenario. Había muchas más personas de las que se creía, en mayoría, jóvenes emo.

**Señora** **Loud** – hay muchos de tus amigos Lucy. 

**Lucy** – no son mis amigos.

**Leni** – creo que viene muy alegre a este funeral Linky.

**Lincoln** – Leni, ya te dije que no es un funeral.

**Leni** – pero en un funeral se viste de negro, no? 

**Lucy** – ya es mi turno.

**Lincoln** – o ya llegaron, buena suerte Lucy!

**Lucy** – si si.

**Locutor** – buenas tardes a todos! Hoy tendremos el recital de poemas, rimas y canciones! Que pasen los participantes.

Después de un par de poemas… 

**Lucy** se paró en medio del escenario y se preparó para recitar – mi poema se llama: Por que?

_Cuando te conocí tú ya sabías de mí,_

_porque el destino se empeñen a hacerme sufi.r_

_El dolor es algo común para mi alma,_

_que es un ataúd de dolor que el destino_

_me ha tocado,_

_para tener que soportar este pecado,_

_ser presa de un amor indebido,_

_será que él quiere estar conmigo?_

**Público** – bravo! – y aplauden pausados y con desánimo.

**Señora** **Loud** – esa es mi pequeña!

**Señor** **Loud** – ella es muy talentosa.

**Locutor** – ahora es turno del súbitamente famoso Lincoln Loud!

**Lincoln** – buenas noches a todos! Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme con mi hermana Lucy por lastimar sus sentimientos, esta canción la compuse como ella me enseñó a hacerlo. Espero que les guste.

Un silencio apodera el scenario.

**Lincoln** – mi canción se llama: Quise Ser Feliz

_Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
Y me caí_

_Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas  
Quise dar, ya no soy especial_

_Cuando miras al cielo y no sabes lo que hacer  
Cuando tus ganas de volar se pierden otra vez  
Cuando te cuesta levantarte de la cama  
Cuando cada día de tu vida será igual que el de mañana_

_Cuando no te queda nadie que cuide de ti  
Cuando no sueñas ni siquiera cuando vas a dormir  
Cuando la sonrisa sólo sale a veces  
Cuando estás delante de la pantalla hasta que amaneces_

_Tan Solo, como la soledad que inunda tu corazón  
Te dicen que te equivocas pero llevas la razón  
Cuando nadie en esta vida te entiende  
Cuando por mucho que trabajes no tienes lo que pretendes_

_Las horas vuelan como las ideas en tu cabeza  
Llena de sufrimiento, de amargura, de pereza  
Cuando tu historia se queda sin moraleja  
Cuando quieres conseguir tu meta pero no te dejan_

_Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
Y me caí_

_Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas  
Quise dar, ya no soy especial_

_Cuando no reconoces tu figura en el espejo  
Cuando ves el final demasiado lejos  
Cuando tu tristeza supera las ganas de avanzar  
Cuando crees que ha terminado pero vuelve a empezar_

_Yo he crecido asustado por esta sociedad  
Llena de gente cruda invadida de oscuridad  
He tenido amigos que han llorado de verdad  
Yo he sido buena persona y todo me ha salido mal_

_Y sé que ahora puedo ser escuchado  
Y sé que ha llegado el momento de exprimir todo lo que he luchado  
Porque sé que puedo conseguir lo que proponga  
Y sé que tú también lo harás de alguna u otra forma_

_Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
Y me caí_

_Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas  
Quise dar, ya no soy especial_

_Si no encuentras tu camino y estás solo en un rincón  
Cuando amanece y aún así no ves el sol  
Cuando aunque rías, llorando estás por dentro_

_Cuando tienes pesadillas y piensas lo peor  
Cuando te rindes sin dar explicación  
Que si nunca luchas te has perdido_

_Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
Y me caí_

**Público** – bravo! – aplausos – vivas! – con mucha fuerza.

**Lincoln** – muchas gracias a todos, esta canción la compuse con mi hermana Lucy cuando éramos niños, ven aquí Lucy – Se acerca a la orilla de la tarima y extiende su brazo.

Lucy en silencio, toma la mano de Lincoln y sube al escenario.

**Lincoln** – Lucy sé que me porté como un idiota y por eso quiero pedirte perdón frente a todos, lo siento mucho. 

**Lucy** – no importa Lincoln – Suelta unas lágrimas y abraza a Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – me alegra que me perdones.

**Lucy** – no puedo estar molesta contigo, yo te amo Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – te quiero – mucho confuso por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Los dos hermanos se abrazan por unos segundos para luego bajar del escenario y claro, había un grupo de fans queriendo fotos y autógrafos de Lincoln y además de Lucy. Después de un rato subieron a vanzilla y fueron rumbo a casa en la casa Loud.

**Lincoln** – vaya qué cansancio, si tocan los mechones azules.

**Luan** – qué tal si me quedo a su lado ja ja ja ja entienden todas.

**Lincoln** – jajaja Luan – La abrasa – bueno iré a descansar un rato tengo mucho que pensar.

En la habitación de Lincoln.

**Lincoln** – sí, lo sé, desde el beso con Luna, hasta el te amo de Lucy, todo se me ha complicado, que voy a hacer? Bese a Luna, bese a Leni y bese a Lynn, me besó Ronnie, Lucy me dijo que me ama...son muchas cosas en un par de días que haré, que debería hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capitulo que subo aqui es no minimo unas 2 horas de trabajo, ya que apenas tengo la estoria en texto bruto y necesito converti-lo manualmente em texto legible y agradable a los ojos.
> 
> Dito eso, degustén y comentem! 
> 
> Asi saberé que estoy haciendo un bueno trabajo!


	4. Una Cena en Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan los celos.  
> Un malentendido se propaga.  
> Las cosas se ponen calientes poco a poco.
> 
> Tomé la libertad de llenar este capitulo con algunas expresiones (en algunos puntos apenas) para los personajes.  
> Espero que gusten y no olviden de comentar.

UNA CENA EN FAMILIA

Lincoln, y sus hermanas. han vuelto del recital de Lucy pero aún no dormian, había algo que el joven Loud debía hacer antes de poder irse a descansar. Así es, ya han pasado 2 días y hoy debía encontrarse con Luna en el ático y tomar una decisión.

En la habitación de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** \- hacia el lector - sé lo que dirán: _“Lincoln vay y ten una relación incestuosa con tu hermana!_ “ Por que son tan calentones? Esto no se trata sólo de estar juntos y ya es decir, qué tal si no funciona? Como nos veríamos el resto de nuestra vida sabiendo lo que hicimos juntos? Esto es difícil, pero tienen razón! Yo la amo y no voy a perder esta oportunidad de ser feliz con ella. Será la decisión correcta.

Lincoln pensó mucho acostado en su cama qué pasaría si diciese qué si dicen o qué pasaría si diciese que no.

Aun no se presenta en el ático pero él sabía que debía ir y así fue.

En el ático.

 **Luna** \- cuanto más vas a ser que te espere? - Piensa sentada en el ático.

 **Lincoln** \- Luna ya llegué. - La mira sonrojado.

 **Luna** \- oh Lincoln siéntate.

 **Lincoln** – es-está bien - Se sienta al lado de su hermana nervioso. 

**Luna** \- y bueno cuál es tu decisión?

 **Lincoln** \- yo te amo! - Se pone en frente de Luna - pero antes de nada, debemos hablar sobre cómo manejaremos esta relación. Que te parece?

 **Luna** – si! - Le se abalanza encima de su hermano y le da un beso.

 **Lincoln** \- y Luna… Bueno, esto debe ser un secreto si. Nadie puede saber sobre nuestra relación, además sólo podemos hacer estas cosas fuera de la casa. Ya sabes como le gusta Lucy parecerse en momentos incómodos.

 **Luna** \- tienes mucha razón hermanito, pero qué es la vida sin riesgos? - vuelve a besar a Lincoln, pero él esta vez acerca el cuerpo de Luna mucho más.

Los hermanos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y empezaron a besarse durante varios minutos. Cada beso era menos tierno y a la vez más apasionado que el anterior, hasta que escucharon un ruido que venía del pasillo.

 **Lincoln** \- Luna escóndete tras esas cajas - Le susurra.

 **Luna** \- si - Se mueve rápido y se esconde.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- quien está en el ático a esta hora? - Sube molesta - Lincoln qué haces ahí?

 **Lincoln** \- yo pensaba en Ronnie… pensaba cuando ella me votó - La mira con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

 **Señora** **Loud** com cariño abraza a su hijo - sé que duele y has sido muy fuerte en frente de tus hermanas, entiendo que busques un lugar a solas para desahogarte del dolor, pero no tienes que ocultar tu dolor conmigo, te quiero mucho Linky - Lo abraza con más fuerza.

Lincoln en silencio junto a su mami, recuerda sus pesadillas y lo que hizo con sus hermanas, esto causa una gran culpa en su espalda que provoca un sollozo del pelo blanco en los brazos de su madre. Lincoln sollozo en los brazos de su madre por diez minutos hasta que borró todas sus preocupaciones, y posteriormente su madre se fue dejando a Lincoln solo o algo así. Lincoln en silencio mira al suelo.

 **Luna** \- y la se fue mamá, jajajaj, pensé que nos atraparía.

 **Lincoln** \- sí verdad.

 **Luna** \- hey qué te sucede Linky?

 **Lincoln** \- hace años mamá me dijo lo mismo que ahora. Me puso algo nostálgico, pero me ayudó a pensar en lo que quiero,.así que - Se arrodilla en frente de Luna y le muestra un collar en forma de corazón de color blanco - quieres ser mi novia?

 **Luna** \- claro que sí Linky!

Lincoln le pone el collar en el cuello y luego se dan un apasionado beso por un tiempo,

 **Lincoln** \- vámonos a dormir Luna – Sonríe.

 **Luna** \- nos vemos mañana nuevo novio! - Lincoln le sonríe mientras rebaja á Luna e inmediatamente cuando ella se va, pone un rostro serio - hice lo correcto.

Lincoln fue a su habitación a dormir algo antes de que sus pesadillas lo despierte como de costumbre.

En la madrugada.

En su pesadilla se veía a sí mismo solo y golpeado en una habitación sucia y fría mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de sus ojos junto a algo de sangre a causa de sus heridas, pero al despertar sólo recordaba pequeños fragmentos.

Miércoles - por la madrugada. 

**Lincoln** \- mmmm - Se cae de su cama al despertarse de su pesadilla - ouch eso siempre duele.

 **Luna** \- Linky estás bien? - Abre la puerta preocupada junto a sus hermanas. 

**Lori** \- literalmente te oímos gritar, estás bien?

 **Leni** \- tuviste pesadillas Linky?

 **Luan** \- Linky quieres que te acompañemos hasta que te duermas?

 **Lola** y **Lana** \- podemos cantar de una canción!

 **Lucy** \- puedo hacer un ritual para borrar tus pesadillas.

 **Lincoln** \- son muy tiernas al preocuparse por mí chicas, pero estoy bien, en serio - Las mira sonriendo para calmar las.

 **Lisa** \- está seguro Lincoln?

 **Lincoln** \- por supuesto - Además carga a Lisa, Lola y Lana - ustedes deben volver a dormir de inmediato.

 **Lisa** \- no tenemos sueño.

 **Lola** y **Lana** \- queremos estar despiertas!

 **Lincoln** \- vamos a sus camas niñas, si se portan bien, en el fin de semana jugaremos lo que quieran.

 **Lola** y **Lana** y **Lisa** – si!

Lincoln sale de su habitación llevando a sus hermanas menores a sus respectivas camas.

 **Leni** con un pucher o– por que no nos lleva a nosotras también?

 **Luna** \- que envidia…

 **Lynn** \- dijiste algo?

 **Luna** – no, nada - dice con nerviosismo. 

**Lori** – chicas, por que creen que Lincoln se despierta gritando? 

**Lucy** \- debemos averiguarlo!

 **Lynn** \- y hay que ayudarlo.

Toda la familia Loud volvió a la cama, a excepción de Lincoln que sólo miraba el techo, hasta que se hizo hora para ir a sus clases en el colegio.

 **Lincoln** \- el sueño me está matando…

 **Clyde** \- hermano estás bien? No contestaste mis llamadas en la medianoche…

 **Lincoln** \- estuve un poco ocupado Clyde, pero dime para qué me llamaste?

 **Clyde** \- Mick dice que necesitamos buscar un bajista, un tecladista y un baterista para iniciar.

 **Lincoln** – ay, si, nuestra banda.

 **Clyde** \- hay alguien que conozcas?

 **Lincoln** \- que tal la amiga de Luna **?** Como se llama… Tabby!

 **Clyde** \- bien pensado hermano, ella es una buena opción.

 **Lincoln** \- en cuanto al teclado, yo puedo aprender no?

 **Clyde** \- y el baterista?

 **Lincoln** – creo que tendrás que aprender Clyde.

 **Clyde** – bien, entonces en la salida hablaremos con Tabby.

 **Lincoln** \- espero que acepte.

Las clases fueron lo que ahora ellos llamaban normal, uno que otra chica viéndolos fijamente, un par de fans pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, una super fan tratando de darles un beso, entre otras cosas.

En la salida

 **Lincoln** \- dijo que vendría?

 **Clyde** \- le dije que nos daríamos aquí en la salida y ella dijo que quizás podría interesarle.

 **Lincoln** \- he visto como toca su guitarra. Es muy buena, claro, no al nivel de Luna.

 **Clyde** \- hablando de Luna, parece que le has tomado más cariño no?

 **Lincoln** \- bueno… Tabby **!**

 **Tabby** \- vaya vaya, si es Lincoln Loud - Se lanza a su espalda para abrazarlo.

 **Lincoln** \- o qué gusto volver a verte Tabby.

 **Tabby** \- lo mismo digo yo, pero te ves cambiado, sobre todo por tu mechon azul.

 **Lincoln** \- como sabes estamos creando una banda con la tutoría de Mick, y nos hizo un pequeño cambio de look.

 **Tabby** \- a mí no me engañas Lincoln~ Te vestiste el pelo así por mí mechon púrpura, verdad? - Lo mira con coqueteo.

 **Lincoln** – bueno… si Tabby me inspiraste al color azul jeje.

 **Tabby** \- y bueno para qué querías verme?

 **Lincoln** \- quiero que seas mi dama!

 **Tabby** \- _tu novia…_ – Ella piensa.

 **Lincoln** \- quiero que seas mi bajista en la banda que estamos formando.

 **Clyde** \- te necesitamos Tabby!

Tabby se ve un poco decepcionada.

 **Lincoln** – segura… no te veo muy emocionada…

 **Tabby** \- está bien, claro que lo estoy - Lo mira con nerviosismo - vamos a roquear juntos.

 **Lincoln** \- bien dicho Tabby! Nos reuniremos mañana después de clases, y como un favor hacia mí, podrías pensar en un nombre y logo de la Banda - Le guiña un ojo.

 **Tabby** – bueno, sí claro! - Lo mira con sonrojo.

 **Lincoln** \- esa es mi bajista! Nos vemos mañana - Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va junto a Clyde.

 **Clyde** \- eso salió mejor de lo que pensé.

 **Lincoln** \- Tabby siempre ha sido una chica muy activa y alegre.

 **Clyde** \- y parece que le gustas.

 **Lincoln** \- pfft que? Claro que no.

 **Clyde** \- vamos Lincoln, se nota en su lenguaje.

Lincoln y Clyde se separaron en el camino, cada uno en dirección a su propia casa.

En la casa Loud

 **Lincoln** \- ya llegué!

 **Lynn** \- te estaba esperando Linky! Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

 **Lincoln** – el Miércoles…?

 **Lynn** – exacto! Me prometiste que hoy entrenarías conmigo.

 **Lincoln** – claro, lo recuerdo! Bueno déjame subir mi mochila e iremos al patio para hacer lo que tú quieras.

 **Lynn** \- te estaré esperando.

Lincoln sale al patio.

 **Lincoln** hacia el lector - nos espera una tarde agotadora verdad?

 **Señor** **Loud** \- Lincoln te llegó una carta!

 **Lincoln** \- oh gracias papá - Recoge la carta y entra a su habitación - veamos que dice: " _Hola muchacho! Te aviso que su sencillo numero ha sido todo un éxito! El videoclip esta famoso por toda Internet, además escuché la canción que compusiste con tu hermana Lucy, me interesa que ella sea la tecladista. Qué te parece? Pídele que aceptes quieres? Nos veremos mañana para terminar los detalles de la banda, y espero ver al bajista y baterista que conseguistes._

 _PS: te dejo esta tarjeta de crédito que contiene 10.000 dólares en tu nueva cuenta. A su lado está el nombre de la cuenta y su contraseña, cambia la contraseña cuando quieras. En esta cuenta se depositará todas las ganancias que obtengas con tus éxitos._ "

 **Lincoln** \- vaya diez mil dólares! Esto si es una fortuna! Y solo es la primera parte… que hago con este dinero?... Ya sé!

En el patio.

 **Lincoln** \- Lynn llegue!

 **Lynn** \- justo a tiempo, empecemos a practicar! Se aproxima la temporada de carrera en patines y debo estar en forma.

 **Lincoln** \- entonces unas carreras Lynn?

 **Lynn** \- ya lo dijiste.

Entre risas, los hermanos empezaron a competir patinando de extremo a extremo del patio, aunque claro, Lynn tenía predominio por ser experta y Lincoln sólo era un aficionado a comparación de su hermana, pero eso no importaba se veían los dos tan contentos y felices que se olvidaron de la competencia, y solo patinaban muy cerca hasta que Lynn tropezó.

 **Lincoln** \- cuidado Lynn! - Sostiene a Lynn de la cintura - estás bien?

 **Lynn** \- me duele un poco la espalda. Así que tendrás que mantenernos asi hasta que pueda volver a doblar mi espalda… - Mira la boca de Lincoln que sólo está a unos poucos centímetros de la suya.

 **Lincoln** \- si tú lo dices, está bien. - La mira con una tierna sonrisa.

 **Lynn** – Lincoln… sobre el beso que tuvimos… pensaste en eso?

 **Lincoln** – bueno… si, quiero disculparme por eso, es decir, te obligué a eso y estuvo mal.

 **Lynn** – sabes, cuando me besaste quería golpearte a un inicio, pero me gustó - Lo mira sonrojada - quieres volver a besarme?

 **Lincoln** – yooo… bueno… no lo sé, tú quieres que te bese?

 **Lynn** \- hazlo de una vez - Se abalanza a Lincoln y le da un beso de algun tiempo, hasta que se separan con un hilo de saliva uniendo-los.

 **Lincoln** \- que estamos haciendo? - Se separa de **Lynn.**

 **Lynn** \- qué hay de malo Linky? Bueno, además de que hacemos incesto?

 **Lincoln** hacia el lector - están felices? Acabo de besar a otra de mis hermanas!

 **Lynn** \- a quien le hablas? - Le toca el hombro.

 **Lincoln** – ay! No, a nadie, sólo debemos pensar un poco más sobre lo que acabamos de hacer.

 **Lynn** \- lo que te parece en la noche en tu habitación?

 **Lincoln** \- sí hablaremos ahí entonces. Vamos adentro debo darle una noticia a la familia.

 **Lynn** \- tan pronto? Sólo practicamos una hora - Dice con molestia.

 **Lincoln** – bueno, te lo compensaré otro día si?

 **Lynn** \- está bien… - Sonríe sonrojada.

Los hermanos entraron a la casa para reunir a toda su familia ya que Lincoln tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

 **Lincoln** \- escuchen todos!

 **Lori** \- para que nos reunirse hermanito?

 **Leni** \- estaba haciendo un nuevo vestido.

 **Luna** \- que sucede hermanito? - Lo mira con ternura.

 **Lincoln** – escuchen! Como saben, hace un par de días se publicó el vídeo oficial del numero que cantamos en el festival. En ese tiempo se viralizó como nunca y Mick tuvo la amabilidad de crearme una cuenta bancaria en donde se depositó diez mil dólares de la primera ganancia.

 **Lola** y **Lana** \- y qué harás con tanto dinero Linky?

 **Lisa** \- supongo que lo ahorrarás?

 **Leni** \- vayamos de compras?

 **Lori** \- literalmente es decisión de Lincoln, así que déjenlo tranquilo, si?

 **Lincoln** \- claro que tengo planeado ahorrar parte de ese dinero, pero hoy en la noche iremos a comer a un restaurante 5 estrellas!

 **Todas** \- en serio!? - Miran atónitas a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** \- así es chicas, así que prepárense para salir en la noche.

 **Todas** – siiiii!!!

Los Loud siguieron en sus actividades normales hasta que llegó la hora de irse al restaurante como prometió Lincoln.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- ya están listas niñas?

 **Lori** \- literalmente estamos hermosas.

Todas llevaban sus palettas de cores habituales pero en ropas mucho más elegantes.

 **Lynn** \- esa no es una palabra que yo usaría - Dice sonrojada al notar que Lincoln la observa.

 **Leni** \- yo diría que estamos listas y perfectas!

 **Luna** \- está ropas si rockean verdad?

 **Lucy** \- mejor vamos de una vez.

 **Lincoln** \- todas se ven preciosas! Hasta ustedes niñas - Abraza a Lisa, Lola y Lana.

 **Lola** y **Lana** sonrien - gracias Linky.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- ya vámonos o perderemos la mesa que Lincoln nos reservó.

Todos suben al auto y emprenden marcha.

 **Lincoln** – oh, de hecho…. reserve el restaurante completo.

 **Todos** – qué?! Por qué hiciste eso? Lo debió haberte costado mucho, no?

 **Lincoln** \- vamos tranquilas, cuando recibí el dinero pensé que se merecían algo especial, así que investiré una buena tajada del dinero en esto - Sonríe confiado.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- eso es muy tierno de tu parte cariño.

Los Loud llegaron al restaurante llamado PARADISE, donde una mesera sola se esperaba a la entrada para guiarlos al centro de la sala, que estaba rodeada de muchas velas y luces multicolor, la mesa era redonda y con un mantel muy elegante.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- esto es muy elegante!

 **Lincoln** \- lo se. Revise todo antes de venir.

 **Lori** \- esto será estupendo!

 **Luan** \- lo deberían llamar de “ **Lincoln** el elegante” aja.

 **Lincoln** \- jajajajaja entendí esa referencia!

 **Leni** \- bueno que esperamos? Comencemos a comer!

 **Señor** **Loud** – escuchen! Pórtense bien mientras no estamos.

 **Todas** \- a dónde irán?

 **Señora** **Loud** \- Lincoln reservó una mesa especial para nosotros en el segundo piso, ay qué romántico!!

El Señor y la Señora Loud se fueron a su mesa privada.

 **Lincoln** \- bien chicas ya que mamá y papá se fueron… pueden hacer los estragos que quieran!

 **Todas** \- gracias Linky!

Como era de costumbre, la familia Loud hizo un destrozo del lugar, al empezar a pelear con la comida, los chistes de Luan, las baladas de Luna, las peleas de las gemelas y demás. Lincoln lo disfrutaba, jamás había visto tan feliz a sus hermanas y quería verlas así todo el tiempo, ver a sus hermanas sonreír sin preocupaciones era estupendo para él, y lo mejor es que podían hacer el destrozo que quisieran ya que el lugar era sólo para ellos.

 **Lincoln** \- ouch comi demasiado. 

**Lori** \- yo también.

 **Luan** \- creo que ya no hay lugar para el postre jajaja.

 **Lynn** \- es lo más delicioso que comía en mi vida.

 **Lincoln** \- estuvo muy bueno.

Alguien lo abraza por la espalda.

 **Julia** \- mírate Lincoln! Cómo estás?

 **Lincoln** \- Julia - Se levanta del asiento y la abraza - cómo está mi primera fan?

 **Julia** \- te sorprenderá saber que yo soy la chef de este lugar - Pone una mirada de orgullo.

 **Mesera** \- hey tu niña! Te dijimos que no podías entrar.

 **Luna** \- así que tu fan se metió sin permiso.

 **Lola** y **Lana** \- puede llevársela mesera.

 **Lincoln** \- discúlpeme hay un error, ella viene conmigo.

 **Mesero** \- si usted lo dice Señor Loud, está bien - Se retira. 

**Lori** \- Lincoln por que dejaste que se quedara?

 **Julia** \- ah disculpen no me presenté debidamente, mi nombre es Julia, soy fan de Lincoln, y sólo entré para saludarlo, así que me iré.

 **Lincoln** \- chicas no sean mal educadas! Julia, siéntate por favor, ire a pedir un plato de comida para ti – Y se va hacia la mesera.

 **Lynn** \- que te traes con nuestro hermano?

 **Luan** \- no viste que este es un momento familiar?

 **Lucy** \- que te proponés con Lincoln?

 **Julia** – bueno… desde que lo vi en la primaria siempre me ha gustado… cuando lo vi en el concierto me enamoré de él y al ver su nuevo look terminé adorandolo - Sonríe despreocupada.

 **Todas** \- estas loca! - La miran con enojo.

 **Luan** \- crees que dejaremos a Lincoln en tus garras.

 **Luna** \- mejor aléjate de Lincoln quieres?

 **Lynn** \- no te queremos verte acosándolo.

 **Julia** \- no creen que podría ser una buena cuñada? - Se sonroja.

 **Leni** completamente seria - ni de broma.

 **Luan** reitera - hacer bromas es lo mío si?

 **Todas** – si.

 **Lincoln** \- te traerán la comida en un instante Julia, y a propósito sabes tocar algún instrumento?

 **Julia** \- soy excelente en la batería.

 **Lincoln** \- no puede ser! Justamente necesi-…

 **Lori** lo sujeta del cuello - vámonos hermanito!

 **Luna** \- ya es hora de ir a casa!

 **Lincoln** – bu- bueno pensé que les había gustado este lugar!? Hasta luego Julia!

Lincoln fue llevado a la fuerza hasta la recepción de restaurante.

 **Recepcionista** \- disfrutaron su estadía?

 **Lincoln** \- fue excelente, aunque creo que no les gustó del todo…

 **Recepcionista** \- y por qué razón, si se puede saber?

 **Lola** \- su servicio de seguridad.

 **Lynn** \- cómo es que entró esa fan de Lincoln sin que la detuvieran?

 **Luan** \- una mejor pregunta es por que Lincoln le invitó a comer con nosotros?

 **Lincoln** \- disculpen chicas, pero ella fue la primera fan que conocí y trato de ser cortés.

 **Lori** \- eso es mentira hermanito.

 **Leni** \- nosotras siempre hemos sido tus fans!

 **Lincoln** \- oh vaya, cuanto lo siento chicas, fui un tonto al no tomarlas en cuenta.

 **Todas** \- no importa Lincoln - Lo abrazan.

 **Recepcionista** \- no es mi intención romper este tierno momento, pero la cuenta es de mil dólares.

 **Lincoln** – claro, aquí tiene la tarjeta bancaria.

 **Recepcionista** – excelente, aquí tiene Señor, por favor vuelva pronto.

 **Lincoln** \- hasta luego!

Lincoln y sus hermanas esperaron en vanzilla hasta que sus padres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a casa.

En la casa Loud.

 **Lincoln** \- estoy muerto de sueño – Bosteza. 

**Lori** \- si vamos a dormir.

 **Leni** \- mañana hay escuela.

 **Luan** \- no me lo recuerdes.

Todos los Loud se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones excepto una Loud.

 **Lincoln** – zzzzz…

 **Lynn** \- Lincoln despierta!

 **Lincoln** \- hn que-que sucede?

 **Lynn** \- dijiste que hablaríamos de nosotros.

 **Lincoln** \- mmmm lo recuerdo - Piensa que es un sueño y que habla con Luna - sabes te lo dije verdad, te amo!

 **Lynn** \- en serio sientes eso por mí?

 **Lincoln** \- siempre te he amado, desde niños hasta ahora que somos jóvenes, pero qué oportunidad tiene un debilucho como yo? - Aún tiene los ojos cerrados, pero Lynn no se da cuenta por la oscuridad.

 **Lynn** \- …no sabes cuánto espere por oír eso - Se lanza a Lincoln y lo empieza a besar. Lincoln meio dormido, siguió los besos y caricias de Lynn hasta que ella decidió acostarse a su lado.

 **Lynn** \- no importa que duerma aquí hoy?

 **Lincoln** – no…. - Se duerme por completo.

 **Lynn** \- buenas noches Linky - Se duerme sonrojada al lado de su hermano.

Jueves - en la madrugada. 

**Lincoln** \- zzzz humpf - Se cae al suelo.

 **Lynn** asoma la cabeza por un lado de la cama - estás bien Lincoln? 

**Lori** \- Lincoln volvió a tener una pesadilla? 

**Lucy** – Lynn? No te escuché salir del cuarto…

 **Lynn** miente - fui al baño y escuché gritar a Lincoln.

 **Luna** \- hermanito estás bien?

 **Lincoln** \- eh sí, bueno, ya me voy acostumbrando a estas pesadillas - Se levanta y resulta que sólo lleva boxers - a darme una ducha!

 **Lynn** embobada – hmmm sí-sí claro hazlo!

 **Lucy** \- vaya - Mira a Lincoln sonrojada.

 **Lincoln** hacia el lector – bueno… quizás las cosas no andan muy bien en mi vida amorosa - Enciende la ducha y empieza a ducharse con el boxers puesto - es decir que aún no puedo estar con Luna a solas, creo que se enojó por lo de Julia, bueno ya me disculparé con ella y además tuve un sueño raro donde besado Luna en mi cama, pero se sentía tan real que podría jurar que pasó. Eso es raro no?

 **Lynn** \- con quién hablas Lincoln - Entra a la ducha con un traje de baño super cenido al cuerpo.

 **Lincoln** \- qué haces aquí? – Sonrojado.

 **Lynn** \- aquí podemos tener un poco más de privacidad~


	5. A quien amo realmente...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más drama!
> 
> Frases que impactan directamente al corazón. Preparen-sé.
> 
> Cuidado: ternura extrema y sobrecarga de dulzura por delante.  
> Han sido advertidos...

A QUIEN AMO REALMENTE

En la casa Loud.

Lincoln estaba dándose una reflexiva ducha mientras pensaba en sus sueños y pesadillas pero no contó con la presencia del Lynn quien tenía algunas cosas que hacer con su hermano

 **Lincoln** – Lynn que haces aquí? Está ocupado, así que puedes volver en unos 10 minutos y ya me habré ido de aquí.

 **Lynn** – no seas tímido Linky, cuando nos besamos en tu cuarto parecías disfrutarlo~

 **Lincoln** – nos besamos en- no puede ser – Su mente ordena toda la información y deduce que beso a Lynn pensando que era Luna.

 **Lynn** – acaso no deseas esto Lincoln? Podemos hacer mucho en diez minutos sabes~

 **Lincoln** – nosotros somos hermanos entiendes? Hacer esto es incorrecto en muchos sentidos!

 **Lynn** – pero yo te amo! Me enamoré de ti. Desde que éramos sólo unos niños. Y ahora mira, nos podemos hacer esto!

 **Lincoln** – pero qué pasará si no funciona? Que es que podremos verno-

Lynn lo interrumpe con un súbito beso en los labios.

 **Lynn** – esto funcionará Lincoln. Sé que va a funcionar!

 **Lincoln** – n-no lo sé Lynn… eres muy importante para mí como para hacerte pasar esto sin estar seguro.

 **Lynn** – ...quizás tengas razón, debemos pensar muy bien sobre lo que estamos por hacer Linky.

 **Lincoln** – eso es lo que digo! Sabes en realidad pensé-

Alguien abre súbitamente la puerta.

 **Luna** – Lincoln, sigo preocupada por ti, qué está pasando? – Ve a Lincoln con Lynn en la ducha.

 **Lincoln** – Luna espera! Esto es un malentendido y yo puedo explicarlo!

 **Luna** – no vuelvas a hablarme – le da un golpe en la cara a Lincoln lo que provoca que se cayera de la bañera.

 **Lynn** lo acode – Luna no le digas a nadie sobre esto si.

 **Luna** – cállate! No quieres que las demás sepan que me intentas quitar a Lincoln?!

 **Lynn** – …que dices?

 **Luna** – oh si no te lo dijo? El y yo teníamos una relación – Se va cerrando la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Lincoln** – mal-maldición – Dice tirado en el suelo.

 **Lynn** – Lincoln estas bien? Ven debemos irnos antes de que las demás se vuelvan a despertar.

 **Lincoln** – como sea. Solo déjame aquí, el suelo es acogedor y además me quedan seis minutos…

 **Lynn** – está bien – Se va viendo a Lincoln en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

 **Lincoln** hacia el lector – que? Creen que tengo algo que decir? Esta vez no. Solo estoy asqueado conmigo mismo… Saben todo esto que ha pasado no es porque yo lo haya querido, sino que han sido un conjunto de momentos en contra mía, y por alguna extraña razón, a favor de mis hermanas. Por que no aproveche el momento con Lynn? Ella es muy importante para mí! Y si algo me enseñó la vida es que soy un chico pasajero, nunca me quedo al lado de nadie… Al final se olvidan de mí.

Toc Toc Toc Toc!

 **Lincoln** – está ocupado! – Dice con poca energía.

 **Lori** – lo sé. Qué pasó Lincoln, oí gritos?

 **Lincoln** – quizás sufro un transtorno de personalidad múltiple y me grito a mi mismo – Dice con sarcasmo

 **Lori** – mmm sarcasmo ahora?

 **Lincoln** – eso crees?

 **Lori** – no sé por qué te sientes así, pero si quieres podemos hablarlo, si?

 **Lincoln** – ok, pasa.

Lori abre la puerta y ve que Lincoln está en el suelo con el agua de la tina rebalsando.

 **Lori** – Lincoln levántate de inmediato!

 **Lincoln** – entiendo –Se levanta sin gana y se intenta irse.

 **Lori** lo abraza – que es lo que te sucede hermanito? Te veo muy estresado y a la vez deprimido.

 **Lincoln** encoge de hombros – no lo sé, sabes? Mejor me voy a alistar para las clases.

Lincoln se va a su habitación y Lori intenta deducir qué es lo que le pudo haber pasado para que esté en ese estado emocional.

En el desayuno.

 **Señor** **Loud** – niñas tengo un aviso importante para todas!

 **Lola** – por fin me comprarás mi castillo?

 **Lana** – por fin tendré ese kit de herramientas 2000?

 **Sra** **Loud** – no es eso niñas, sino que hoy en la noche Lincoln, Luna y Lucy presentarán su tercera canción en público!

 **Todas** – en serio!?

 **Lucy** – Lincoln me pidió en secreto para ser la tecladista de su banda, al parecer él no puede tocar bien ese instrumento.

 **Señor** **Loud** – así es. A nuestros pequeños músicos les va muy bien!

 **Lincoln** – como sea – Murmura.

 **Leni** – deben estar súper felices por su éxito! Yo diría que ya son famosos.

 **Lucy** – viste la avalancha de fans que tienen Lincoln en la escuela?

 **Luna** – sí, seguro que se aprovecha para estar con cada una de ellas – Dice con enojo, pero nota que Lincoln ya salio de la mesa.

 **Lynn** – al menos él no malinterpreta las cosas – Se enoja viendo a Luna.

 **Lori** – qué es lo que les pasa chicas? – Mira molesta a las dos.

 **Luna** – por que tendría que pasarme algo para despertar de mal humor?

 **Lynn** – siempre estas de mal humor, rockera solitaria?

 **Lucy** – y ahora, ustedes son las que pelean.

Nadie se pregunta lo que le sucede a Lincoln. Todas voltean a ver-lo y observan que su hermano tiene la mirada perdida.

 **Señor** **Loud** – hijo, que sucede contigo?

 **Señora** **Loud** – sí, que sucede? Deberías estar emocionado.

Lincoln continua en silencio.

 **Luna** – debe estar atónito por ver a tantas chicas disponibles para él – le molesta Lincoln.

 **Luan** – Luna ya no lo moleste – Se acerca a Lincoln y le toma la temperatura con cariño – cielos, está hirviendo!

 **Señora** **Loud** – en serio? – Le toma la temperatura – no irás a la escuela cariño, debes descansar.

 **Señor** **Loud** – campeón ve a tu cuarto si – Observa la nuca de Lincoln y ve manchas de sangre – que te sucedió hijo? Tu cabeza está sangrando!

 **Lincoln** – me caí. Díganle a Clyde que cante la canción con Luna y Lucy, yo no iré.

 **Señora** **Loud** – cielo… está seguro?

Lincoln en silencio sube a su habitación y se encierra.

 **Lori** – estás feliz Luna? Lo molestas-te estando enfermo! En la mañana lo vi botado en el baño, él no está bien! – Dice con tristeza.

 **Luna** – como sea – y sai sintiéndose culpable.

 **Señor** **Loud** – niñas su mamá las llevará a sus clases, Lori deberás quedarte para cuidar a Lincoln.

 **Lori** – entendido papá.

Todas las Loud se fueron a sus respectivas clases, excepto Lori que se quedó para cuidar a su hermano menor.

 **Lori** – Lincoln estás bien? – Entra al cuarto de su hermano y observa que él está escribiendo – que haces?

 **Lincoln** – sólo trato de pensar – Agarra su hoja y la rompe en pedazos.

 **Lori** se sienta en la cama – vamos hermanito, dime lo que te sucede. Sé que no tienes temperatura desde niño. Has sabido muy bien cómo fingir eso.

 **Lincoln** – sólo quería descansar un poco.

 **Lori** – no puedes huir de los problemas hermanito, se deben afrontar.

 **Lincoln** – cómo afrontar un problema del cual no tienes la culpa?

 **Lori** se inclina hacia atrás – … cuando estaba deprimida por mi ruptura con Bobby, tú fuiste el único que me animó y ayudó para superarlo.

 **Lincoln** – …me di cuenta que no pertenezco al lado de nadie.

 **Lori** consternada – y por qué lo dices?

 **Lincoln** – solo piénsalo. Cuando me enamoré de Cristina, a ella se fue por la vergüenza. Cuando me enamoré de Ronnie, a nuestra relación se murió en cuestión de tiempo… Que hago mal en una relación? Por que, al final, todo sale mal sin tener la culpa?

 **Lori** – hermanito – Abraza a Lincoln – no eres al único que le va mal en el amor, he visto a Luna muy molesta estos días, al igual que Lynn. Debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros.

 **Lincoln** sonrie – …gracias por consolarme Lori. A veces desearía que las cosas fueran-

Lori sujeta la mejilla de Lincoln y lo besa por varios segundos.

 **Lincoln** – lo-Lori porque, no, que fue, que es, pero

 **Lori** cierra la boca de Lincoln con un dedo – tranquilo Linky. Sabes siempre me sentí atraída por ti. Siempre fueste y eres tan maduro y sensible, sin mencionar a tu lindura~ – ela observa a Lincoln que parece estar en shock – estás bien Lincoln?

 **Lincoln** – debo, bueno, yo – Sale de su cuarto y corre al ático, encerrándose allí.

 **Lori** – Lincoln! Está todo bien?! Vamos déjame subir, podemos hablar de esto!

 **Lincoln** – Lo-Lori yo-yo… estoy bien, sólo quiero un momento a solas para pensar, si?

 **Lori** – mmm enton estaré haciendo el almuerzo – Baja a la cocina conflicta.

 **Lincoln** hacia el lector – qué diablos hago ahora? Lori también me beso! Es en serio? Cuántas cosas así me pueden pasar? Luna, Leni, Lucy y ahora Lori… Hoy ellas dicen sentir algo por mí, pero qué tal si solo es algo momentáneo, si luego se arrepienten de esto, como les vería la cara? Es imposible. Yo no podría sentir algo, cierto, algo por Lori, ella que siempre se ven tan hermosa y es tan comprensiva conmigo, o Luna que me ha apoyado en muchas cosas y siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite, cierto? … Ahora qué debo hacer?

Coge un cuaderno viejo junto a un lápiz y empieza a escribir.

Unas horas después…

 **Señor** **Loud** – bien niñas ya llegamos a casa – Abre la puerta principal.

 **Lori** – ya llegaron? Como estuvieron las clases Leni?

 **Leni** – aburridas! ah Uno de tus amigas me dio esto – Le pasa unas hojas – dice que es la tarea.

 **Lori** – o que bueno?

 **Luan** – y donde esta Lincoln?

 **Lucy** – si, se ha recuperado?

 **Lori** – no sé lo que le pasa. Se ha encerrado en el ático y no quiere salir.

 **Señora** **Loud** – que extrañó… Ayer parecía estar muy feliz.

 **Lola** – en el restaurante estaba muy alegre.

 **Lana** – y amable. Creen que alguien lastimó su corazón?

Luna baja la cabeza pensando si era ella quien tenía la culpa.

 **Lisa** – o lastimó su nuca. piénsenlo el golpe pudo generarle una clase de secuela depresiva.

 **Lucy** – yo iré a hablar con el.

 **Lori** – el no querrá dejar-te subir.

 **Lucy** – por favor, tengo otros medios – entró por una abertura secreta hacia el ático.

 **Lincoln** – Lucy qué haces aquí?

 **Lucy** – quiero saber lo que te sucede.

 **Lincoln** – que me sucede? jajaja No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo ocupado y el silencio me ayuda a concentrarme.

 **Lucy** – sé que tratas de ser fuerte en frente de nosotras, pero puedo notar que algo te atormenta. Dime qué es.

 **Lincoln** – suspiro – Si Lincoln es quien suspiro – bueno, tengo que tomar una decisión en la que mucha gente podría odiarme.

 **Lucy** – esto es facil, no tienes que pensar en cómo mantener a los demás contentos, haz lo que tu corazón te diga.

 **Lincoln** – gracias hermanita – La abraza – ahora debo seguir escribiendo!

 **Lucy** – puedo quedarme aquí?

 **Lincoln** – claro!

Lucy se sienta al lado de Lincoln y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Lucy** sussuro – gracias por enseñarme.

 **Lincoln** – enseñarte que?

 **Lucy** – lo que es el amor – Sonríe discretamente.

 **Lincoln** – ah bueno, si te quiero mucho hermanita.

 **Lucy** – yo me refiero – Se apega más a Lincoln – al amor de un chico y chica.

 **Lincoln** – que?! Es decir… – Respira fondo – … Lucy. Podrías darme un tiempo a solas? Quiero pensar sobre esto si.

 **Lucy** – de acuerdo, después de todo tenemos la eternidad para estar juntos – Baja por la entrada secreta.

 **Lincoln** – ahh que hago ahora?

Lincoln termino de escribir y bajó hacia su cuarto pero por casualidad (?) se encontró con Leni en el camino.

 **Leni** – Linky! – Salta para abrazarlo – estaba tan preocupada! Por que te encerraste en el ático?

 **Lincoln** frota su nuca – necesitaba un poco de silencio.

 **Leni** – ay bueno, Linky ven aquí – Se lo lleva a su habitación – quieres volver a besarme? – Se acerca coquetamente a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** – Leni, ya lo hablamos, aún somos muy jóvenes para esto-

 **Leni** – no me trates como a una tonta Linky! Sé lo que es el incesto, sé que una relación entre hermanos está más que prohibida, pero sabes algo? No me importa! Mi corazón sólo está feliz al tenerte cerca! Y si por estar juntos debemos vivir con el mundo en nuestra contra, que así sea!

 **Lincoln** – Leni… pero, y – Leni acerca a sus labios –…no quiero hacerte daño.

Leni y Lincoln se besan por muchos segundos, hasta separarse con un hilo de saliva formando entre ellos.

 **Leni** – ves como te gusto? Ahora vete Linky! Lori puede volver en cualquier momento.

Lincoln se va sin decir nada, entra a su habitación y le pone seguro para que nadie más entre y decide llamar a Clyde.

 **Clyde** – que sucede hermano? Cambio.

 **Lincoln** – Clyde… no sé qué hacer.

 **Clyde** – sobre qué? Vamos **Lincoln** dímelo.

 **Lincoln** – verás… Luna y yo… tenemos una relación amorosa.

 **Clyde** – con ella? Eso sí me sorprende.

 **Lincoln** ignora lo que el dijo – sé que no es algo muy permitido, pero creía saber que la amaba, y ahora Lynn me besó y Leni también, igual que Lori y Lucy dijo que me ama.

 **Clyde** – déjame adivinar. No le dijiste nada a ninguna de ellas por miedo a que solo sea algo momentáneo y luego decidan dejarte, verdad?

 **Lincoln** – me conoces demasiado bien…

 **Clyde** – hermano… si tú mismo te frenas al amor terminarás, quedándote solo. No seas ingenuo, solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. Sé que ellas son muy importantes para ti y por eso debes ser sincero con ellas a respecto de lo que sientes. Les debes eso.

 **Lincoln** –… gracias Clyde! Te llamó luego – Corta la llamada – maldició-!

 **Luan** – vamos no te pongas triste – Lo abraza súbitamente.

 **Lincoln** – Luan? Como entraste? Y escuchaste mi llamada?

 **Luan** – así es Linky, parece que tiene serios problemas amorosos con las chicas~

 **Lincoln** – sabes, bueno, es decir… no es lo que parece…?

 **Luan** – shhhh tranquilo Linky – Le da un beso tierno de algunos segundos – a mí no me importa que te gusten otras chicas. Sé que en el centro exacto de tu corazón estoy yo.

 **Lincoln** surpreso – también te gustó a ti?

 **Luan** ri – así es lentito – Le sonríe dulcemente – siempre te he amado.

 **Lincoln** – bueno, no sé qué decir.

 **Luan** – a veces la vida no se basa en lo que se dice, sino en cómo lo dices. Así que dime, quieres vivir una comedia romántica conmigo? No suena un buen plan? Vamos sé que te gustará!

 **Lincoln** surpreso – vaya Luan! Jajajaja, esto es…

 **Luan** sonrié amplamente – es una locura!

 **Lincoln** –…locura huh – Se lanza hacia Luan tumbándola en la cama y empiezan a besarse.

Comenzaron con tiernos besos curtos, pero gradualmente pasaban a besos más apasionados y más duraderos.

Luan envolvía su lengua con la de Lincoln mientras que el peliblanco acariciaba la estrecha cintura de su hermana. Pasaron así minutos de besos y caricias, hasta que.

_Toc Toc Toc Toc!_

**Lincoln** – shhh yo contesto, quién es²

 **Clyde** – hermano, soy yo, me avisaron que no querías cantar en la función de la noche, así que vine para hacerte recapacitar Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** – ah hermano, alguna de mis hermanas está ahí afuera?

 **Clyde** – no, todas estaban en la sala viendo la televisión.

 **Lincoln** – eso es bueno – Abre la puerta.

 **Clyde** – ahora deben – Ve que Luan se acomoda a su cabello – Luan lo que haces aquí?

 **Luan** – sólo digamos que consolaba a Linky Linky jajaja – Se va riendo hacia el piso de abajo.

 **Lincoln** le ve con una expresión cansada– venderemos a hablar Clyde.

 **Clyde** – vaya esto se ha vuelto una locura de un día para otro – Se sienta en la cama de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** – escucha, mi cabeza quiere explotar por todos estos líos y use todo este caos para componer esta canción – Le da un montón de hojas – qué te parece?

 **Clyde** – bueno – Lee con atención – se oye muy melancólica y triste… Dime para quién es?

 **Lincoln** – ese es el punto, cuando lo cante podré ordenar mis sentimientos y sabré para quién es.

 **Clyde** – adivino, quieres cantar esta canción en la noche?

 **Lincoln** – bingo! Ya tengo la instrumental y todo, sólo falta que memorice tus partes y ya está!

 **Clyde** – bueno – Le da un golpe en la cara a Lincoln que cayó al suelo por el golpe.

 **Lincoln** – y eso por que fue? – Se levanta molesto.

 **Clyde** – por besarte con Lori, y ahora que me desquité, iré a arreglar todo para la función.

 **Lincoln** – bueno hermano creo que me lo merecía jaja.

Clyde se va para hacer los preparativos mientras que Lincoln se queda para pensar un rato en su habitación.

Un par de horas después…

 **Señora** **Loud** – bien niñas todas suban al auto, debemos ir a la función de Lincoln, Luna y Lucy.

 **Luna** – genial! Nunca antes había tocado sin querer tocar.

 **Lincoln** – tranquila. Cambié la canción, usaremos una instrumental pregrabada así que no tocarás hoy.

 **Luna** – que?

 **Lucy** – eso quiere decir que yo tampoco tocaré?

 **Lincoln** – así es.

 **Luna** – que importa.

Luna y Lucy suben al auto molestas.

 **Señor** **Loud** – bueno hijo espero que hayas hecho esto por un buen motivo.

Los Loud subieron a vanzilla y la dieron rumbo a un coliseo muy grande donde se presentaría la nueva canción de la banda de Lincoln.

En el coliseo.

 **Lincoln** – bueno todas tienen asientos de primera fila reservados, por favor – Observa Luna – no falten.

 **Todas** – entendido.

Lincoln se encontró con Clyde en los cuartos de vestuario y empezaron a coordinar los detalles de la presentación.

 **Presentador** – es un orgullo para mí presentarles a Clyde Mcbride – Fuertes aplausos se oyen – y Lincoln Loud – Aplausos aún más fuerte y gritos de “si” de muchas fans llenan el escenario.

 **Lincoln** – buenas noches a todos! Gracias por venir, bueno esta canción la compuse especialmente para una chica, que... bueno, espero que les guste!

 **Clyde** – bien pongan la base.

Una melodía de piano y violín empezó a sonar mientras que Lincoln se acercó al borde frontal del escenario.

 **Lincoln** – esta canción se llama: Y no fue…

_(cuando Lincoln cante será la primera voz y cuando Clyde cante será la segunda voz, cuando ambos cantes y será de manera intercalada entienden)_

_te dio una caricia por cada latido_

_un beso por cada verso que escribo_

Lincoln observa triste.

_algún sentimiento malherido y tú me diste_

_mil sonrisas por momento compartido_

El índico y sonríe viendo a Lucy.

_me dice que contigo podría ganar hasta en troya y todo terminó_

_encontré ya no quedaron huellas y la estrella que antes soltaba centella se apagó ya_

_hay que ver cómo se desarollan los eventos_

Lincoln se aleja hacia el centro.

_yo vi en tus Lunares los pilares de mi templo_

_y ahora solo hay ruinas de cemento, y lamento_

_tanto todo que me inundó en lodo y los llantos de resentimientos_

_lo siento echo de menos el bienestar_

_que brindabas tu, queridam tan solo con respirar_

Lincoln mira a Leni com una la ligera sonrisa.

_Mi cabeza está perdida y mi alma busca descansar_

_Nadie me da vida como tú la diste tiempo atrás_

Lincoln vuelve a ver a Luan.

_¿Quién podrá llenar este triste vacio?_

_Solo tú viste en mi rio un afluente que llevó al mar_

_Y es verdad que ahora me viste el hastio_

_Tú que cubriste mi frio,seré hielo si no estás_

_¿Dónde irá este pobre corazón roto?_

_Me destroso con tu fotos_

_Me desnutro sin tu cuerpo_

_Me desnudaba en tus ojos,y aunque ya he dormido en otros_

_en ninguno brillan arcoiris por dentro_

Lincoln ve al cielo escuro, le suelta una lágrima que notaram todas las Louds.

_Esos sentimientos que me dabas ahora solo los recuerdo_

_Me cuesta estar cuerdo y si me acuerdo_

_mi vos intenta gritar tu nombre y yo la muerdo_

_sé de sobre que la solución no es pedir perdón_

_no fue ni tu culpa ni la mia,ya lo se_

Lincoln mira culpable hacia Lori, sintiéndose mal por todos los problemas que de alguna manera generó en la familia.

_pero es que es una agonia_

_pasar del "vida mia" al "esa mujer"_

_Joder,tatuaste tu tez en mi almohada tantas veces_

_que ya no puedo dormir sin escucharte ni una vez..._

Lincoln hace contacto visual con Lunas bonificando-le literalmente las anteriores palabras.

_Hoy echo de menos tu pasión,Tambien tu voz_

_Las yemas de tus dedos en mi corazón_

_se me hace inmensa la habitación_

_Vacia la cama si tu llama ya no da calor_

Golpea Lincoln tristeza, por no tener el valor de decirle que lo que siente.

_y tal vez fue lo mejor para los dos_

_Pero en noches tan funestas como esta tan solo siento dolor_

_Hasta cupido lloró por ver este desamor_

_Desde que te has ido el mundo ha perdido su color_

Lincoln y Clyde retroceden poco a poco, se dan media vuelta señalando que se irán del escenario.

_¡Escúchame!_

_Dejaria de tocar techo por tocar tu piel_

_Quitaria el oro de mi pecho por tener tu sien_

_Desde que tú no estas en mi lecho es como uniceberg_

Soa una fuerza de voz mayor, de manera más emotiva solta unás tantas lágrimas que ressalgava su dolor.

_Cómo superar este mal trecho si no estas,mujer?_

_Da igual de que fuente beba, sigo teniendo esa sed_

_De tus labios, y aunque lo intente con varios_

Vuelve a ver a Luna pero ella habia suelta varias lágrimas al sentir que la canción era para ella.

_Fracasé_

_Hoy colecciono desvarios y los plasmo en el papel_

_Porque si los guardo dentro al poco tiempo explotaré_

_Compartimos tantos dias,tú fuiste mi apoyo fiel_

_No busco vivir secuelas,la vida sigue y lo sé_

_Pero entiende que me hunda cuando no note tu ser_

_Protegiéndome y cuidándome como lo hiciste ayer_

_Y es tan duro sentir que el futuro que un dia pensé_

_Se desploma ante mis ojos y no hay nada mas que hacer_

Ve a Lynn y Luan que tenian un par de lagrimas a los ojos, ve a Lori y a Leni que estaban abrasadas con algunas lágrimas.

Ve a Lucy y su unexpresivo rostro se notaba más tristeza de la habitual de que sus hermanos menores tenían la tristeza contagiada.

Al ver el instante todo el escenario, Lincoln notó que lo vian Cristina, Julia, Tabby…

Ali todas las demás chicas que habían tenido un pasado con él.

Estaban ahí presentes en distintos lados del coliseo, oyendo la canción y cada una pensaba que estaba dirigida a ella en particular.

Ni siquiera Lincoln sabía hasta ese momento a quien iba dirigida la canción. Se suponía que al cantarla había aquí, se la dija, pero su mente estaba muy dispersa, así que cayó sus ideas y en ese momento se dio cuenta de para quién iba dirigida la canción, así que vio a esa mujer hermosa fijamente mientras cantó la parte final.

_Sólo quedan los despojo de lo que tanto esperé_

_Y estoy roto pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fu…_

En el coliseo.

Estaba el silencio y así se quedó por diez segundos, cuando las olas de aplausos y gritos hacia Lincoln y Clyde llenaron bruscamente el escenario.

Las hermanas Loud se secaron las lágrimas y aplaudieron con emoción a su hermano.

El concierto siguió con un par de canciones nuevas y las dos antiguas hasta que le dieron el relevo a una banda menos conocida, pero curiosamente con más tiempo de existencia.

Lincoln se encontró con su familia en el estacionamiento y en su mirada se podía ver que se había librado de un gran peso que lo atormentaba.

Los Loud intentaron hablar con Lincoln pero él fingió estar dormido todo el camino a casa.

En la casa Loud

 **Señor** **Loud** – hoy fue un día agotador, no es así?

 **Lincoln** – vaya que sí – Sonríe viendo a su padre.

 **Señora** **Loud** – ya estás mejor cariño? – Abraza a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** – lamento haberte preocupado, sólo tenía que resolver unas cuantas dudas.

 **Señor** **Loud** – nada mejor que cantar para liberar los pesares verdad?

 **Lincoln** – jajajaja sí bueno mañana es sábado, así que podré dormir hasta tarde – Sube las escaleras antes que sus hermanas.

Luna en silencio veía a Lincoln sin atreverse a decirle algo.

 **Lincoln** – ah Luna y Lucy! Mañana nombraremos a la banda y escogeremos el logo, así que no falten si? – Mira a sus hermanas con una sincera sonrisa.

 **Lucy** – como digas hermano.

 **Luna** – sí sí.

Lincoln se encierra en su cuarto y las demás Loud hablan dispersas sobre lo que le sucedía a Lincoln que parecía ser un enigma, pero había una Loud que estando en su cama pensativa dijo.

 **Desconocida -** me estaba mirando al final… – Se sonroja y tapa se con las sábanas.

Y Lincoln parece haber decidido a quien ama realmente…

Cuál de las hermanas Loud es?

Que harán las demás al saber esto?

Muchas cosas están por suceder…


	6. Play Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo para ustedes lectores.
> 
> La formacion de la Banda!
> 
> Disfruten y comenten para lo autor ;)

Play Love

Sábado - por la mañana. 

En la casa Loud.

 **Lincoln –** mmm **–** Se cae de su cama por el susto de la pesadilla **–** ya ningún día parece ser bueno para mí…

_Toc Toc Toc Toc!_

**Lincoln –** hablando de un mal día. Quién es?

 **Luan –** soy yo, tu hermana Luan.

 **Lincoln –** …ahora mismo no quiero ver a nadie.

 **Luan –** vamos Linky! Solo quiero hablar contigo.

 **Lincoln –** está bienm pasa, la puerta está abierta.

 **Luan –** gracias **–** Entra a la habitación **–** cómo estás hermanito?

 **Lincoln –** …diría que cansado y con fatiga.

 **Luan –** jajaja ya pareces un anciano!

 **Lincoln –** no es eso, solo es una pesadilla.

 **Luan –** sabes, quería hablarte de algo **–** Se sonroja.

 **Lincoln –** de que?

 **Luan –** ayer… cuando cantabas al final… tú me estabas mirando.

 **Lincoln –** oh eso… sí, quizás.

 **Luan** tierna **–** eso quiere decir que soy yo a quien amas?

 **Lincoln –** es lo que siento **–** Se tapa la boca **–** o no debo haber dicho eso!... Espera un momento… como sabías que al final miraría a quien amo?

 **Luan –** le saque un poco de información a Clyde.

 **Lincoln –** ja ja ja claro, como no lo pensé antes.

 **Luan –** vamos Lincoln **–** Lo abraza por la espalda **–** yo también te amo así que todo está bien.

 **Lincoln –** quizás **–** Besa a Luan en los labios **–** o quizás no.

 **Luan –** eso hace interesante nuestra relación no?

 **Lincoln –** muy interesante jajaja.

 **Luan –** bueno solo vine a confirmar esto, así que mejor vuelvo Luna podría sospechar. Luan sale de la habitación.

 **Lincoln –** Luna… ella me debe odiar por lo que le hice **–** El joven del blanco se quedó pensando en su hermana rockera, la primera Loud que sintió amar y ahora tiene que vivir con la idea de que ella quizás lo odie.

En el desayuno.

 **Señor** **Loud –** entonces los tres irán al estudio después de desayunar cierto?

 **Lincoln –** así es, debemos ponerle un nombre a la banda y escoger su logo.

 **Lucy –** tengo varias ideas que proponer.

 **Luna –** adivino, todas son de color negro.

 **Lucy –** algún problema con eso?

 **Lincoln –** chicas, no peleen por favor.

 **Lucy –** como digas Lincoln **–** Sonríe ligeramente.

 **Luna –** como sea Lincoln, bueno **–** Termina su comida rápidamente **–** ya vámonos si?

 **Lynn –** y a que hora volverás hermanito?

 **Luna –** a la hora que deba **–** Dijo molesta.

 **Lola** y **Lana –** recuerda que prometiste jugar con nosotras al volver Linky.

 **Lincoln –** claro que sí! Nos vemos **–** Se levanta y leva de las manos Luna y Lucy para apresurar-las.

 **Luna –** oye, no soy una niña para que me lleves de la mano!

 **Lincoln –** por cómo te comportas lo pareces.

 **Lucy –** y por que a mi me llevas de la mano?

 **Lincoln –** porque tu si eres mi hermanita menor **–** Le sonrié.

 **Luna –** vamos, suéltame.

 **Lincoln –** como digas **–** Suelta a Luna y va de la mano con Lucy.

 **Luna** confusa y un poco enojada **–** oye, por qué no las sueltas a la de ella?

 **Lincoln** vira se a la gótica **–** Lucy quieres que te suelte?

 **Lucy –** no, estoy bien así.

 **Lincoln –** ya oíste Luna, a Lucy no le molesta que la lleve de la mano.

 **Lucy –** así es **–** Se sonroja discretamente.

 **Luna –** así es eh? Bueno a mí tampoco! **–** Sujeta de la mano a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** sonriendo **–** mejor apresuremos el paso **–** El joven Loud apresuró a sus hermanas llevándolas de la mano hasta los estudios de Mick.

En el estudio

 **Clyde –** ya llegaron Lincoln?

 **Lincoln –** así es. Disculpa por tardar, pero vinimos a pes.

 **Mick –** debieron llamar-me, habría enviado una limusina por ustedes.

 **Lincoln –** gracias, pero no quisimos molestar.

 **Mick –** bueno, ahora empecemos a elegir su nombre quieren? **–** Con la experta ayuda de Mick eligieron y debatieron sobre cuál debería ser el nombre y logo de la banda además de cómo iban a presentarse junto a sus nombres artísticos.

2 horas después…

 **Mick –** uf bueno en resumen la banda se llamara… a votación unánime…. se llamará Play Love! **–** Se ve bien loco.

 **Luna –** será?

 **Lucy –** ese es mio.

 **Mick –** perfecto! Ahora cuáles son sus nombres artísticos?

 **Tabby –** el de Lincoln es Bad Boy, el de Luna es Moon Purple, el de Clyde es Coffee Hot, el de Lucy es Vampire Girl y el mío es Lilac Tuft.

 **Lincoln –** me parecen buenos apodos.

 **Clyde** resmunga **–** eso lo dirás, tú tienes un buen nombre…

 **Luna** **–** vamos, lo elegimos para ti~

 **Lucy –** algo más Mick?

 **Mick –** bueno Lincoln y tú Clyde, desde ahora vestirán las combinaciones de ropa azul y negro. Luna sigue vistiendo-té así, te ves como un rock star, ya sabes blanco y café, Tabby tú te ves genial e igual, tu lo mismo Lucy. 

**Lincoln –** básicamente los únicos que nos vemos mal somos Clyde y yo.

 **Mick –** ahora en cuanto a sus personalidades ya definidas. Tu Lucy serás la solitaria y fría del grupo.

 **Lucy –** no hay problema.

 **Mick –** Luna serás la activa y alocada del grupo! 

**Luna –** entendido Mick.

 **Mick –** Tabby tu serás las secas de Luna en sus locuras. Ustedes dos serán las mejores amigas, está bien?

 **Tabby –** siempre lo fuimos, verdad Luna? **–** Sonríe confiada.

 **Luna –** ya lo dijiste Tabby **–** Ríe.

 **Mick –** bien, tú Clyde…

 **Clyde –** por favor el chico malo, el chico malo **–** Murmuraba.

 **Mick –** tú serás el chico sentimental y amable de la banda!

 **Clyde –** ah poo **–** Se deprime.

 **Mick –** a eso me refiero con lo de sentimental, y por ultimo Lincoln, tu serás el chico malo y también el típico “chico deseable” de la banda.

 **Lincoln –** será difícil, pero está bien.

 **Luna –** ahora definamos qué estilo de música tocará la banda!

 **Clyde –** Lincoln y yo estuvimos hablando mucho sobre la primera canción que cantamos…

 **Mick –** sí lo recuerdo.

 **Lincoln –** el punto es que lo cantamos de manera improvisada con ayuda del tío de Clyde, él nos lo dio todo y nosotros no pudimos elegir ni la instrumental de la canción.

 **Luna –** vayan al punto chicos.

 **Clyde –** bueno, a Lincoln y a mi no nos gusta el género del reggaetón.

 **Lincoln –** así es, solo lo cantamos porque no tuvimos tiempo para elegir. Por eso, desde la segunda canción, nuestra música se fue más al estilo del rap y un poco de rock, y mayormente voltada al publico juvenil.

 **Clyde –** el punto es que jamás queremos volver a cantar algo como la primera canción.

 **Luna –** yo tampoco!

 **Lucy –** ni yo.

 **Tabby –** yo odie la música, pero Lincoln se veía tan lindo cantando~

 **Mick –** no nos desviemos. Bueno el reggaetón, por suerte, quedará borrado. Tal que les parece seguir el rumbo que Lincoln trazo desde la segunda canción, es decir un estilo de rock con buenas rimas que hablen de amor y cosas de jóvenes?

 **Luna –** me encanta la idea.

 **Lucy –** por mí está bien.

 **Lincoln –** lo apoyo.

 **Clyde –** si también yo.

 **Mick –** entonces ya está dicho! Bien chicos, pueden volver a casa en mi limusina!

 **Lincoln –** eres muy amable Mick.

 **Luna –** eres mejor sujeto de lo que pensé.

 **Lucy –** bien vámonos.

 **Mick –** esperen! Aún les tengo una sorpresa **–** Abre un armario **–** para ti, **Luna,** tengo esta guitarra que es una de las mejores de mi colección, úsala para mostrar tu talento al mundo.

 **Luna –** gracias Mick! **–** Sostiene la guitarra con mucha emoción.

Mick olha para Tabby **–** tengo este bajo también, es uno de mis más grandes tesoros, así que úsalo para subirle el volumen al mundo!

 **Tabby –** como digas! **–** Sostiene el bajo muy animada.

 **Mick –** para Lucy le tengo este teclado profesional que usaba para mis canciones, es lo mejor que tengo, con esto podrás esparcir tu esencia por el mundo.

 **Lucy –** muchas gracias **–** Sostiene el teclado con una leve sonrisa.

 **Mick –** para ti Clyde, te tengo la batería más completa y de mejor calidad hecha por mi diseñador personal. Libera tus emociones en esto!

 **Clyde –** vaya **–** Salta a la batería.

 **Mick –** y para ti Lincoln, te tengo este micrófono profesional con la tarjeta de sonido más moderna y pequeña del mundo. Está la uso en mis más grandes conciertos y faltan un par de años para que salga a la venta de forma más barata. Así que con esto serás un de los únicos donos de un.

 **Lincoln –** eres el más grande Mick!

 **Mick –** ahora sí váyanse muchachos.

Toda la joven banda se fue en la limusina, aunque tuvieron que esperar a Clyde y Lincoln que subiran y bajaran varias veces para traer todas las partes de su batería nueva.

La limusina llevó a Clyde y Tabby a sus respectivas casas para luego dejar a los Loud en su hogar.

En la casa Loud.

 **Lincoln –** ya llegamos!

 **Lori –** vaya, cómo les fue hermanito?

 **Lincoln** **–** muy bien en la verdad **–** Sonríe.

 **Lucy –** sí, claro que sí, “bad boy”.

 **Lincoln –** no les digas sobre eso! **–** Le tapa la boca a Lucy, lleno de vergüenza.

 **Luna –** ja ja ja ja, ese nombre sí es muy a su estilo Lincoln!

 **Luan –** mejor debieron llamarle “chico de los mil planes” ja ja entienden?

 **Señora** **Loud –** ayeee hijo! Seras todo un galán y tendrás muchas chicas siguiéndote!

 **Señor** **Loud –** ese es mi hijo!

 **Lincoln –** no elegí el nombre, Mick dijo que sería el mejor para mi.

 **Luna –** y tiene razón, eres un chico malo~

 **Lincoln –** no digas eso “moon purple”

 **Lola –** jajaja qué buen nombre!

 **Lynn –** y cómo se llama Lucy?

 **Luna –** vampire girl.

 **Lucy –** así es.

 **Lincoln –** jajaja bueno ya saben nuestros nombres, iré al patio para descansar.

 **Señora** **Loud –** en 10 minutos estará el almuerzo.

 **Lincoln –** está bien.

El joven Loud se acostó a los pies de un árbol que le hacía sombra, oía como las hojas del árbol bailaban con el viento creando un sonido de calma que reconfortaba su atormentada mente. De pronto la calma se convirtió en caos, su mente lo había llevado a la pesadilla de siempre.

El estaba sangrando, sentado en un sucio suelo, mientras veía por la ventana a la luna. Parecía que lo había perdido todo...

 **Luna –** Lincoln despierta!

 **Lincoln –** que? **–** Ve a su alrededor y está de vuelta en los pies del árbol **–** cuánto tiempo dormí?

 **Luna –** unos cinco minutos al parecer.

 **Lincoln –** no es mucho tiempo.

 **Luna –** bueno, si tienes sueño vuelve a dormir. Podemos hablar luego **–** intenta irse pero Lincoln la sostiene de la mano.

 **Lincoln –** no te vayas, dime, de qué quieres hablar?

 **Luna –** esto **–** Se sienta al lado de Lincoln **–** sobre lo que pasó en el baño?

 **Lincoln –** vienes a reprocharme o quieres oír mi versión de la historia?

 **Luna** apenada **–** …quizás un poco de ambos.

 **Lincoln –** entonces primero te daré mi versión de la historia. Entré a ducharme y Lynn entró en seguida sin mi permiso. Le dije que no podríamos hacer nada que no era correcto y ella lo entendió. Pero llegaste tú y seguramente pensaste que estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido.

 **Luna –** entiendo, entonces Lynn está enamorada de ti?

 **Lincoln –** por ahora? Sí.

 **Luna –** no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que alguien pueda amarte por siempre?

 **Lincoln –** lo sé.

 **Luna –** y que hay sobre nosotros?

 **Lincoln –** eso debes decírmelo tú, no lo crees? Dime Luna o que sientes?

 **Luna –** nunca pensé que esto podría enredarse tanto, pero sé bien lo que siento y eso es amor. Yo te amo Lincoln!

 **Lincoln –** nosotros no somos novios, Luna. Es mejor no ponerle etiqueta por ahora.

 **Luna** ferida **–** no quieres tener algo serio conmigo?

 **Lincoln –** no me refiero a eso, pero piénsalo… Cuando te pedí que seas mi novia, dijiste que confiarías en mí, pero al verme con Lynn te fuiste y rompiste todo entre nosotros con esto sin darme oportunidad de explicarme… No digo que sea tu culpa, pero no creo que una relación tan volátil funcione.

 **Luna –** eso es cierto, pero no me rendiré Lincoln **–** Se abalanza encima de Lincoln **–** yo me ganaré tu corazón.

 **Lincoln –** esto no es una competencia.

 **Luna –** no me importa Lincoln, siempre voy a amarte y no importa quien se interponga… al final, seré yo quien esté a tu lado.

 **Lincoln –** alguien podría v.. **–** Luna lo cala con un súbito beso.

 **Luna –** me di cuenta que al acabar tu canción de ayer me estabas mirando Lincoln.

 **Lincoln –** Luna yo… **–** Vuelve a besar a Luna.

La pareja sin etiqueta se besó por unos cuantos minutos, pero alguien observaba desde la ventana del baño.

 **Lynn –** así que crees haberme quitado a Lincoln huh? Ya veras rockera, al final yo ganaré.

En el almuerzo.

 **Señora** **Loud –** entonces pronto estrenarán una nueva canción?

 **Lincoln –** así es, y llevará el mismo nombre que nuestra banda.

 **Lucy –** presentaremos oficialmente el nombre y logo de la banda.

 **Luna –** además de los miembros oficiales por primera vez, Tabby y Lucy yo apareceremos.

 **Señora** **Loud –** vaya, tendrán muchos chicos detrás de ustedes.

 **Luna** y **Lucy –** a mí sólo me interesa un chico **–** Ven hacia Lincoln mientras hablan al unísono.

 **Señor** **Loud –** mis pequeñas con pretendientes?! Escúchame Lincoln, tú debes alejar a cualquier patán de nuestras hijas y hermanas! Entendido?!

 **Lincoln –** eso haré papá!

 **Señora** **Loud –** y tienen algún plan para la tarde?

 **Lincoln –** yo tengo la tarde despejada.

 **Lynn –** perfecto! Luego de comer podrías ayudarme en mis prácticas de lucha libre?

 **Lincoln –** claro que sí hermana!

 **Luna** extremamente calma **–** Lincoln… no tienes otras cosas que hacer huh?

 **Lincoln** **-** no lo creo **-** Depues de la mirada asesina de Luna **–** bueno, quizás…

 **Señor** **Loud -** lo siento hijo, dijiste que tenías la tarde libre, así que deberás ayudar a tus hermanas.

 **Lincoln –** entendido.

 **Luan -** entonces luego de jugar con Lynn me ayudarás en mis actos de malabarismo!

 **Lincoln -** será un placer.

 **Lola** y **Lana -** y luego deberá jugar con nosotras!

 **Lori -** está bien, pero después debe ayudarme a mí en algo.

 **Leni –** hey! Y yo que?

 **Lincoln -** iré donde está Leni luego de ayudar a Lori.

 **Sr.** a **Loud -** parece que tendrás una tarde muy ocupada hijo.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** es su deber como único hermano ayudar a las chicas en lo que necesiten.

 **Lynn -** no podría estar más de acuerdo~ **-** Se levanta y sujeta del brazo a Lincoln **-** ven debemos ir a entrenar!

 **Lincoln -** pero aún no acabó mi almuerzo! **–** Se quejó mientras Lynn lo arrastro al patio.

En el patio.

 **Lincoln -** dijiste artes marciales no?

 **Lynn -** exacto ahora esquiva Lincoln! **-** Lanza una patada que Lincoln con solo un paso atrás esquiva.

 **Lincoln -** eso es todo? Esperaba mucho más de ti Lynn~

 **Lynn -** alguien estuvo practicando en secreto~ **\- L** anza un combo de golpes que Lincoln también esquiva.

 **Lincoln -** wow no exageres Lynn **-** Le empieza a costar esquivar los golpes.

 **Lynn -** dijiste que diera todo de mí **–** Y con eso le da un fuerte golpe que le llega a la cara a su hermano, tumbándolo al suelo.

 **Lincoln –** ouch **–** Esfrega su mejilla.

 **Lynn -** o no! Lincoln estás bien?

 **Lincoln -** si **-** Se levanta - Lynn debes aprender a diferenciar en atacar para vencer y atacar para dañar **-** Se limpia la sangre que le salía de la boca.

 **Lynn -** quanto lo siento Linky **-** lo abraza en el césped.

 **Lincoln –** vamos, esto no es es tan grave! Me alegra que no haya sido una de tus patadas jajaja.

 **Lynn -** no bromees Lincoln! **-** Baja la mirada **-** no sé por qué, por que, por que siempre te lastimó!?

 **Lincoln -** ey mira-me **-** Levanta la cabeza dela **-** Lynn tu eres una chica muy activa y bonita, se un poco ruda as veces. Pero está bueno, además, tus golpes me hacen más fuerte.

 **Lynn -** soy bonita? **-** Mira a Lincoln sonrojada.

 **Lincoln** sonrié **-** así es Lynn! Bien volvamos a la-

Lynn le da un súbito beso de varios segundos.

 **Lynn -** no creas que no me di cuenta que en tu canción de ayer me mirabas al final.

 **Lincoln -** yo, bueno, quizás…

 **Lynn -** eso basta para mi **-** Vuelve a besar a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln -** Lynn eso no está bien… **-** Le devuelve el beso a Lynn.

Al principio sólo eran besos cortos, pero cada segundo pasado eran más y mas apasionados, y los hermanos se acercan más y más.

 **Lynn -** me parece que disfrutas esto no? **-** Un hilo de saliva une a los hermanos.

 **Lincoln -** tu fuiste quien comenzó esto y yo solo te seguí~

 **Lynn –** Lincoln… sabes que te amo cierto? Recuerdas la otra noche cuando me besaste?

 **Lincoln -** hmnn si.

 **Lynn -** esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y decidí que me quedaría contigo para siempre **-** Abraza a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** muy bajo **–** Lynn…

 **Lynn –** shhh. No te digo que quiero ser tu novia. Al menos no por ahora. Pero algún día me lo pedirás, estoy segura!

 **Lincoln –** bueno, yo debo ir a ayudar a Luan.

 **Lynn -** claro Linky **-** Le da un beso en los labios y sonriendo, ve Lincoln partir **.**

Lincoln se fue del patio un poco aturdido por lo que le dijo Lynn, parecía que ella estaba decidida en lo que decía, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso ya que debía ir con Luan.

Luego en el cuarto de Luan y Luna.

 **Luan -** por fin llegas Lincoln!

 **Lincoln –** si, tuve algunos contratiempos.

 **Luan –** bueno, ayúdame con esto quieres.

 **Lincoln –** bien, en que te ayudo exactamente?

 **Luan –** bueno… quiero que me ayudes con mi negocio Lincoln.

 **Lincoln -** si tu negocio gracioso no?

 **Luan –** exacto!

 **Lincoln -** si no mal recuerdo, la última vez decidiste despedirme para contratar a Dana.

 **Luan** **-** tú dijiste que ya no tenías tiempo para el negocio.

 **Lincoln -** hhmm dejémoslo como un empate.

 **Luan -** el punto es que quiero recontratar-te.

 **Lincoln -** Lúan ya soy cantante, no sé si pueda hacerlo con el poco tiempo libre que tengo.

 **Luan -** vamos Linky **-** Lo abraza con un lindo puchero **-** Luna y Lucy te tienen muy cerca en su banda y casi ya no tienes tiempo para mí~

 **Lincoln -** está bien, está bien!

 **Luan –** excelente! Ahora ponte esto **-** Le lanza un disfraz de payaso.

 **Lincoln -** y esto es para que?

 **Luan -** no puedes actuar sin la ropa adecuada.

 **Lincoln -** espera la última vez era tu asistente, no soy buen actor.

 **Luan** haz una reverencia **-** yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

 **Lincoln** **-** está bien **-** Se miran con los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

 **Luan –** vamos, hazlo.

 **Lincoln -** hacer que?

 **Luan -** no juegues conmigo, sé qué quieres besarme.

 **Lincoln -** mmm bueno, si no hay inconveniente **–** Da de hombros.

Lincoln y Lúan empezaron a besarse muy apasionadamente, cada beso más íntimo que el anterior. Lúan empezó a enredar su lengua con la de Lincoln, a la vez el peliblanco acariciaba la espalda baja de su hermana.

Pero mientras este par se demostraba su cariño, otras obtenían algunos problemas que solucionar.

En la sala.

 **Lynn -** jaja si y gano mi equipo! **-** Miraba un partido por la televisión.

 **Luna -** qué mal que tú no vas a ganar.

 **Lynn** pisca **-** a qué te refieres Luna.

 **Luna -** a qué me refiero? Bueno me refiero a que tratas de quitarme a Lincoln!

 **Lynn -** él no es tuyo, así que puedo hacer lo que quiere.

 **Luna** siseó **-** tú sólo lo fuerzas a que te haga caso.

 **Lynn -** él no es un niño! Sabe muy bien lo que quiere.

 **Luna -** aléjate de el! Entendido?

 **Lynn** desafia **-** o sino que?

Ambas Loud se vieron frente a frente.

En la cocina.

 **Leni -** que les pasa a esas dos?

 **Lori -** no lo sé, pero han estado muy agresivas la una con la otra.

 **Leni -** no deberían pelearse!

 **Lori -** mejor dejemos que ellas lo resuelvan.

 **Leni -** y donde esta Lincoln?

 **Lori -** debe estar ayudando a Luan.

 **Leni –** claro… “Ayudando”.

En el cuarto de Luan y Luna.

 **Lincoln –** …como?

 **Luan** **-…** a qué te refieres?

 **Lincoln** mirando al techo **–** como, en 10 minutos, acabamos así?

Lincoln no lleva polera y Luan tiene su camisa abierta. Ambos están en cama de Luan.

 **Luan -** bueno tú me abriste la camisa y luego yo te quite la polera.

 **Lincoln -** ya sé eso, me refiero porque cada vez que estamos, tenemos la necesidad de besarnos y tocarnos?

 **Luan** rié **–** hmm… química!?

 **Lincoln** suspira **-** llamémoslo así.

 **Luan -** mejor arreglémonos, oh Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** le mira **–** si?

 **Luan** disimula un sonriso **-** me parece que tu amiguito se despertó~

 **Lincoln** confuso **-** de qué estás hablando? **–** Observa abajo e ve que su miembro está erecto **-** o diablos! **-** Se cae de la cama **-** mejor me iré a mi cuarto.

 **Luan -** qué tierno~ **-** Ve como Lincoln se va, lleno de vergüenza.

En el cuarto de Lincoln **.**

 **Lincoln -** veamos esto está mal, mi propia hermana me dio teniendo una... ya saben. Bueno cálmate Lincoln… Todo se sale de control hoy, bueno… piensa Lincoln como puedes controlarte? …Lo mejor será evitar estar a solas con Luan de nuevo por un rato.

 **Lola -** Lincoln es hora de jugar!

 **Lincoln –** si, jugar con ustedes me ayudará a despejar la mente!

 **Lana -** esa es la actitud! Vamos a nuestro cuarto.

 **Lincoln -** y que jugaremos? Al dragón del castillo, a la granja de ricos, o quizás a tomar el té?

 **Lana –** jugaremos: abre la puerta a la familia.

 **Lincoln -** pero ya somos una fami-l-i-a **-** de pié alli estaba Leni vestida como su mamá.

 **Lola -** esto será diferente Linky. La mamá será Leni y tú serás el papá, Lola y yo seremos las hijas.

 **Lincoln** engole **-** tú estás de acuerdo con esto Leni?

 **Leni** sonrié **-** de hecho yo fui la que dio la idea!

 **Lincoln** bajo **-** tenía que ser…

 **Lola** y **Lana -** quédense aquí mientras traemos las demás cosas.

 **Lincoln** suspira **-** …es bueno que juegues con Lola y Lana.

 **Leni -** ellas son muy divertidas, no lo crees? Pero quiero aprovechar este tiempo para hablar sobre algo.

 **Lincoln -** déjame adivinar, quieres que nos besemos.

 **Leni** escandalizada **–** que?! No claro que no! Podrían vernos las niñas!

 **Lincoln** se alivia **-** por fin alguien con sentido común.

 **Leni -** quiero hablar sobre cuántos hijos tendremos cuando seamos grandes!

 **Lincoln –** que?! **-** Se cae del pequeño asiento de Lola, mientras pensa: hablé demasiado temprano…

 **Leni -** ya sabes, cuando te vi en el concierto, al final me miraste no? Entonces eso quiere decir que quieres tener bebés conmigo.

 **Lincoln** se quejá **-** Leni no es tan simple como eso.

 **Leni –** que? Las parejas no están para ter bebés?

 **Lincoln -** bueno sí, pero hay muchas cosas más.

 **Leni -** empecemos con lo de los bebés enton. No creo poder soportar tener 11 hijos como mamá, aunque... si tú quieres… podemos intentarlo.

 **Lincoln -** pero Le-

 **Leni -** que te parecería solo 6? Así nuestro hijo Lincoln se enamoraría de su hermana Leni y se repetiría la historia! **–** Le sonrié brillantemente.

 **Lincoln** estupefacto **-** como crees que permitiría a mi hijo estar con su propia hermana?!

 **Leni –** porque estarás en la misma situación que papá **–** Respondio de forma simples.

[Silencio]

 **Lincoln -** wow así lo ve papá,… **-** Eso último dejó un fuerte pesar en la mente de Lincoln, un remordimiento sobre lo que hacía y el daño que le haría su padre.

 **Lola -** ya tenemos todo así que juguemos!

 **Lana -** la siguiente vez jugaremos a la granja.

Lola, Lana, Lincoln y Leni jugaron por un buen rato, Leni mandaba indirectas muy discretas a Lincoln sobre demostrarse cariño de familia, al cabo de una hora a Lincoln debía ir a ayudar a Lori con su problema.

 **Lincoln -** bueno niñas, papá debe irse.

 **Lola –** que? Sólo llevamos jugando unos minutos!

 **Lana -** vamos quédate Lincoln~

 **Lincoln -** eso quisiera, pero debo ir a ayudar a Lori con un problema.

 **Leni -** bueno cariño, hasta luego **–** Le sonrié con amor.

 **Lola -** ya no estamos jugando Leni, le puedes dejar de llamarlo así.

 **Leni –** oh bueno! **-** sonríe pícaramente.

En el cuarto del Lori.

 **Lincoln –** llegue! Para que me necesitas?

 **Lori -** bueno Lincoln, son dos cosas en realidad, la primera es que debemos hablar sobre el beso…

 **Lincoln –** oh! ..Cierto Lori!

 **Lori –** Lincoln… nos diferencia seis años de edad, no sé que pensaba al creer que te parecería bonita comparada a las niñas de tu clase, yo debo parecer muy mayor.

 **Lincoln -** Lori mírame! Jamás conocí a ninguna chica tan amable como tú.

 **Lori** balanza la cabeza **-** sólo lo dices para alegrarme…

 **Lincoln -** es la verdad Lori. Y sobre el beso, no me arrepiento de eso.

 **Lori -** yo tampoco **-** abraza Lincoln **-** ahora debes ayudarme con un pequeño problema.

 **Lincoln -** de qué se trata?

 **Lori –** bueno, desde que terminé con Bobby no ha dejado de mandarme cartas, flores, chocolates y demás cosas, ya no lo soporto!

 **Lincoln -** me encargaré de eso mañana mismo!

 **Lori –** gracias! Aquí tienes tu pago por adelantado **-** Le da un beso en los labios.

 **Lincoln -** …es un buen pago **.** Bueno me voy Lori, mañana te diré como solucionaremos esto.

 **Lori -** entendido Linky.

Lincoln sale del cuarto de Lori y se dirige al cuarto de Lisa.

En el cuarto de Lisa.

 **Lisa -** que necesitas hermano mayor?

 **Lincoln –** verás **-** Le dice un par de cosas al oído.

 **Lisa -** eso es muy intrépido y arriesgado Lincoln. Además que me das muy poco tiempo, estás seguro?

 **Lincoln -** confío en ti Lisa.


	7. No recuerdes olvidar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo muy emocional en frenté.
> 
> Las cosas finalmente llegan a un punto crítico en la historia.
> 
> Muestras de violenica ocurren ahi.
> 
> Fueron avisados.
> 
> Dicho eso, degustén y comenten de lo que piensaran de los acontecimientos.

NO RECUERDES OLVIDAR

Han pasado muchas cosas locas estos días…

Desde los sentimientos confusos y pocos organizados de Lincoln, hasta la determinación de cada hermana por quedarse con él.

Realmente Lincoln causó todo esto? O el fue la principal víctima de un kilo de sucesos en su contra?

En la casa Loud - por la madrugada…

 **Lincoln –** mmm avan **–** Cae al suelo **–** diablos, otra vez esa maldita pesadilla! Al menos ahora nadie me escuchó. Ah ustedes si me oyeron… Saben algo, que cada mañana siento ese sueño más y más real. Como si se acercara a pasar, eso es raro no?

_Toc Toc Toc!_

**Lincoln –** quien e-

 **Señora** **Loud –** soy tu madre, te escuché gritar y vine para ver si estás bien.

 **Lincoln –** si estoy bien madre, y es más, no quieres que te ayude a hacer el desayuno? **–** Abre la puerta.

 **Señora** **Loud –** eso sería excelente hijo! Madre e hijo trabajando juntos para hacer algo tan sencillo como el desayuno!

Lincoln sólo quería despejar su mente con cualquier cosa, porque sabía que si se queda pensando podría llegar a una conclusión poco agradable.

En el desayuno.

 **Señor** **Loud –** niñas bajen a desayunar.

 **Lori –** ya vamos mamá!

 **Leni –** ah qué bueno saber qué es domingo~

 **Lori** **–** y qué haremos hoy chicos?

 **Luna –** Lincoln, Lucy y yo debemos presentar una nueva canción en la noche.

 **Lucy –** será algo bueno para variar.

 **Luan –** pero Lincoln debe ir conmigo a un show en la tarde.

 **Lincoln –** entonces tenemos la mañana despejada no?

 **Lori –** Lincoln… recuerdas mi pequeño problemita?

 **Lincoln –** oh cierto!

 **Lynn –** problema?

 **Lincoln –** nada importante, sólo es eso un pequeño problema.

 **Luna –** bueno si tú lo dices.

 **Lincoln –** qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?

 **Leni –** pero ya estamos desayunando Linky…

 **Luan –** entonces vamos a pasear al parque!

 **Lucy –** suena bien.

 **Lincoln –** de hecho coman y hagan lo que deban, que saldremos pronto!

Los Louds desayunaron muy calmados y alegres como cualquier mañana en la casa Loud. Se divertían juntos, pero a Lincoln su sueño lo torturava en el fondo, poco a poco ese presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, que abadeserie su estada.

En el parque.

 **Lincoln –** bien chicas a dónde quieren ir primero?

 **Lori –** sentémonos para comer unos helados.

 **Leni –** si.

 **Luna –** eso es excelente.

 **Lola –** no es justo!

 **Lana –** nosotras queremos ir a jugar en el parque!

 **Señora** **Loud –** ay ninas, lo siento, pero tendrán que esperar que terminemos los helados.

 **Lincoln –** yo las llevaré para que jueguen.

 **Lisa –** tienes mi agradecimiento Lincoln.

 **Luna –** tú también ibas Lisaw

 **Lisa –** necesito a cada cierto tiempo un respiro de mis investigaciones?

 **Lincoln –** buenos ninas **–** levanta Lisa en sus hombros y lleva las gemelas de la mano **–** vámonos!

 **Luna –** quisiera que él me llevará asi **–** Murmura.

 **Lynn –** yo también **– S** e sonroja.

 **Luna** frunce el ceno **–** a ti quién te pregunto?

 **Lynn –** yo sólo decía-! **–** Se enoja y se separan.

 **Señora** **Loud –** ahora de qué están peleando? Vengan vamos por helados.

En los juegos infantiles.

 **Lincoln –** bueno, hagan castillos de arena no?

 **Lisa –** Linky prefiero ir al columpio!

 **Lincoln –** entonces Lana y Lola quédense aquí, yo estaré en el columpio con Lisa.

 **Lola –** pero vendrás a jugar con nosotros no?

 **Lana –** y te apresuras?

 **Lincoln –** entendido niñas **–** Se va con Lisa.

 **Lisa –** sabes porque me gusta el columpio **–** Lincoln ayuda a sentarse en pie e la empuja.

 **Lincoln –** no, digo, me da curiosidad saber, pero por que?

 **Lisa –** la sensación de vértigo mezclado con la velocidad es muy estimulante para mi cerebro, hace que mis ideas y pensamientos fluyen con velocidad y que mi pulso se acelera de manera satisfactoria.

 **Lincoln –** en síntesis, te ayuda a pensar y te gusta la sensación no?

 **Lisa –** si me siento muy alegre! Así como me siento cuando me muestra afecto corporal.

 **Lincoln –** quieres decir cuando te abrazo?

 **Lisa –** otra vez sí.

 **Lincoln –** eres muy tierna hermanita~

 **Lisa –** …no se lo digas a nadie más entendido?

 **Lincoln –** claro, que… espera un momento **–** Observa hacia Lola y Lana.

 **Lola –** ya verás que este castillo será el más grande que haremos!

 **Lana –** qué tal si le hacemos un gran patio para el castillo?

 **Lola –** eso suena genial!

 **Desconocido –** vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, son las gemelas lloronas.

 **Lana –** otra vez tú!

 **Lola –** dejanos solas bravucon!

 **Bravucón** **–** y si no quiero, que? **–** Pisa el castillo de las gemelas.

 **Lola –** oye nos costó mucho hacerlo!

 **Bravucón –** no me interesa! Ahora salgan de aquí quieren, es mi turno de jugar.

 **Lincoln –** niñas ya volví **–** Aparece con Lisa cargada en su espalda **–** y tú quién eres niño?

 **Bravucon –** Brandon, soy el dueño de estos juegos y quiero que tus hermanas se vayan de aquí.

 **Lincoln –** qué tontería, esto es un parque público, además **–** Deja Lisa junto a las gemelas y se acerca al bravucón asustadoramente **–** que sí no quiero irme…

 **Bravucón –** l-le avisaré a mi mamá.

 **Lincoln –** bueno **–** Le da un empujón en la frente con su dedo **–** ve a decirle.

El Bravucón se va llorando asustado por la mirada de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln –** buenos ninas, esperemos que no regrese!

 **Lola –** gracias **Lincoln!** Eres mi héroe **–** Salta a los brazos de Lincoln.

 **Lana –** eres el mejor hermano! **–** También salta sus brazos.

 **Lincoln –** ya ya niñas, jueguen con Lisa y yo estaré en la banca de ahí sí? **–** Apunta a unos metros a su izquierda.

 **Lola –** está bien.

 **Lana –** llamaremos cuando nuestro castillo sea el más grande.

 **Lisa –** con mis medidas podremos hacer una fortaleza muy sólida.

 **Lincoln –** buenos las estaré esperando **–** Vai a banca a sentarse y le un cómic que llevaba.

 **Tabby –** Aye, esto es genial, no esperaba encontrarte aquí Lincoln! **–** Se sienta a su lado.

 **Lincoln –** o qué sorpresa? Cómo está mi bajista favorita?

 **Tabby –** pues preparándome para la noche.

 **Lincoln –** a mí me dijeron que habrá una gran cantidad de gente.

 **Tabby –** te estás poniendo nervioso?

 **Lincoln –** un poco sí… Dime qué haces en el parque?

 **Tabby –** me gusta tocar con la sombra de los árboles ya que hay mucha paz. y tú a qué viniste?

 **Lincoln** indica a sus hermanas **–** traje a mis hermanas para que jugarán.

 **Tabby** sonrié calidamente **–** eso es tierno **–** Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln –** gracias.

 **Tabby –** hey… te puedo pedir un favor?

 **Lincoln –** lo que quieras.

 **Tabby –** …canta algo dulce y suave para mí?

 **Lincoln –** hmmm vaya, bueno… **–** Se sonroja.

 **Tabby** con expresión suave **–** todas tus canciones han sido muy tristes y con pesares, así que sería lindo oírte cantar algunas dulce…

 **Lincoln –** está bien, pero no te rías si no logró improvisar!

 **Tabby –** está bien **–** Cierra los ojos con la cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** respira y comienza **–**

_Vivo la vida siempre intensamente  
Sabes que me la juego y si me muero al menos fue por ti  
  
_

_Tabby rodea o abdome de Lincoln con sus brazos_

_Cuando hay dolor lo ignoro fácilmente  
No cuesta superarlo si pienso en lo que siempre haces por mi  
(Si pienso en lo que siempre haces por mi)_

_Lincoln con su brazo derecho sostiene la cintura de Tabby_

_Sigo vivo por la vida que nos han quitado  
Cuando el fin del juego es estar a tu lado  
Está sellado que tenemos que estar juntos  
Por que es una aventura y lo tengo todo pensado  
Si cada mirada que no me diste esta guardada  
Si por cada abrazo mi ropa ya no se lava  
Cada olor es un recuerdo dentro de este cuerpo interno  
Eterno es el aliento que en mi corazón excava  
Dame un beso más que rellena la barra de vida  
Pierdo un corazón por cada vez que tu boca me olvida  
Ni me lo pidas porque sabes que el mundo recorreré  
Tú dime lo que debo hacer que te libero princesa cautiva_

_Cuando pienses en llorar y no apuestes por más  
En ese momento es cuando yo voy a regresar  
Te contaré lo que luche mientras por días te extrañe  
Siempre valdrá la pena de tu amor yo nunca dudaré  
Me arrancaré este corazón si no consigo tu calor  
Que no hay castillo sin princesa y héroe sin valor  
Quiero estar siempre contigo_

_Disfruto de tu tacto cuando parto al alba  
Por el campo de batalla pensando en tu piel cabalga  
No hay excusas ni mal que salga ileso  
Soy un hueso duro de roer y tú eres mi suave malva  
No te dire que voy a volver porque te vienes conmigo  
El caminante acompañado es el que hace el camino  
No ha sido cosa del destino  
O yo seré tu abrigo, tu casa, tu vida, tu risa, tu llanto, tu amigo  
Te pido la sinceridad que nunca tuve  
Y te prometo que te llevaré a mi lado hasta las nubes  
Soy de los que piensan que la vida son detalles  
Y que no hay mejor regalo que el de saber que no te fallen_

Las hojas de los árboles caen suavemente alrededor de ellos creando un ambiente de romance.

_Cuando pienses en llorar y no apuestes por mi más  
En ese momento es cuando yo voy a regresar  
Te contaré lo que luche mientras por días te extrañe  
Siempre valdrá la pena de tu amor yo nunca dudaré  
Me arrancaré este corazón si no consigo tu calor  
Que no hay castillo sin princesa y héroe sin valor  
Y si ves que no vuelvo más tan solo tendrás que pensar  
Que lejos en alguna parte yo te voy a extrañar…_

**Tabby** se vira para el **–** volviste una canción romántica en una triste en sólo unas palabras.

 **Lincoln** mira a ella, centímetros entre sus rostos **–** creo que es un don.

 **Luna** tosé **–** Ahem! Interrumpo algo?

 **Lincoln –** Luna! **–** Voltea y ve a todas sus hermanas viéndolo molestas.

 **Tabby –** oh Luna como éstas? **–** Se levanta y va hacia Luna **–** ya tienen todo listo para la canción?

 **Luna –** si ya practicamos y preparamos todo lo necesario.

 **Lincoln –** niñas, es hora de irnos **–** Va hacia las gemelas y Lisa.

 **Lola –** que te parece nuestro castillo?

 **Lana –** tiene una base muy sólida.

 **Lisa** arregla sus gafas **–** gracias a mis cálculos debo anadir.

 **Lincoln –** es muy bonito, es más, tomémonos una foto con celular! **–** Toma una selfie con las chicas y el castillo.

 **Lisa –** ahora sí podemos irnos **–** Vuelven junto a las demás chicas.

 **Lincoln –** las niñas ya jugaron! Qué hacemos ahora y dónde está a Tabby?

 **Lori –** ah si, lo dijo que iría a ensayar para su canción.

 **Luan –** que tal si ahora vamos a los juegos para niños grandes?

 **Lincoln –** aún tienen edad para eso?

 **Lori –** yo las cuidaré junto a Lincoln.

 **Leni –** yo quiero jugar en esas mesas de ajedrez.

 **Luna –** yo seré tu oponente.

 **Luan –** y yo la comentarista!

 **Lucy –** puedo intentar enterrar me entre las hojas caídas de los árboles…

 **Lola –** hay juegos de caballitos a lado de esas mesas.

 **Lincoln –** decidido, entonces iremos a jugar ahí.

 **Señor** **Loud –** hijo, lo lamento, pero me llamaron del trabajo y debo ir con tu madre, puedes llevar a las chicas a casa?

 **Lincoln** le ensena su polegar **–** yo me encargo papá.

 **Señor** **Loud –** aquí tiene 50 dólares para cualquier cosa. Adiós niños! **–** Se va junto a su esposa.

 **Lincoln –** bien chicas vamos a jugar!

El joven Loud llevó a sus hermanas a un patio del parque donde habían varias mesas de ajedrez junto a varios juegos de caballitos, y estos estaban a los pies de un gran árbol que brindaba sombra.

 **Lincoln –** solo recuerden, no hacer escándalo.

Lincoln ve a Lucy cubriéndose con hojas, a Lola y Lana gritar en los caballitos, a Luan a decir chistes mientras que Leni y Luna compiten en ajedrez, a Lynn de trepar el árbol mientras que Lori con Lily en sus brazos si le dice que se baje de ahí.

 **Lincoln –** a veces no puedes controlarlo todo **–** Se sienta en una banca para padres observando a sus hermanas.

 **Señora –** es muy lo cuidarlos no?

 **Lincoln –** vaya que sí. Cuál es el suyo?

 **Señora –** ese niño que trata de comerse el césped, y el tuyo?

 **Lincoln –** esa chica que grita con la bebé en sus manos, la que intenta subir el árbol, la que se entierra con hojas, las gemelas que gritan en los caballitos, las tres chicas que gritan en el tablero de ajedrez, y la niña con lentes que observa en silencio el juego.

 **Señora –** a su-…no aguantas hasta que cumplan 18 anos cierto?

 **Lincoln –** Jajaja si usted lo dice correcto.

 **Lisa** se volve a Lincoln **–** observando el juego de mis hermanas mayores pude crear un procedimiento de pasos para garantizar la victoria en el ajedrez.

 **Lincoln –** vaya sabía que lo harías, sigue así pequeña genio.

Lisa vuelve donde sus hermanas.

 **Ronnie –** eres muy tierno con tus hermanas **–** Aparece en su detrás.

 **Lincoln –** ….si cómo has estado Ronnie? **–** Sólo mira al frente.

 **Ronnie –** …vamos, ni siquiera merezco que voltees para saludarme?

 **Lincoln –** …mejor hablemos a solas **–** Se alejan un poco de las hermanas.

 **Ronnie –** sé muy bien que nuestra relación no está en el mejor de sus momentos-

 **Lincoln** interrumpe **–** nuestra relación? Si la memoria no me falla, NOSOTROS ya no somos nada.

 **Ronnie –** Lincoln… lo que pasó aquella vez en el parque fue un error?

 **Lincoln –** …no Ronnie, fue EL error.

 **Ronnie** se molesta **–** sabes algo, eso principalmente fue culpa tuya!

 **Lincoln** balanza la cabeza mientras suspira **–** no se trata de quién tiene la culpa, se trata de que tú y yo jamás tendremos una relación saludable. Y como dije, ya te he olvidado.

 **Ronnie –** como dices? **–** Sujeta Lincoln de su polera y lo empuja hasta chocar contra un árbol **–** yo te amo Lincoln **!** Puedo cambiar por ti, puedo ser mejor!

 **Lincoln –** no se trata de mi **–** Le toca a la mejilla con carino **–** se trata de que TU seas feliz.

 **Ronnie** deja escapar unas lágrimas **–** por que, por que?

 **Lincoln –** duele tanto? Así lo sentí todo el tiempo en nuestra relación y tú sólo lo sentiste cuando me fui.

 **Ronnie** enfada-se **–** eres un idiota! **–** Intenta darle un golpe al rostro, pero alguien detiene su mano.

 **Lynn –** no vas a lastimar a nuestro hermano! **–** Sus demás hermanas veían enojadas a Ronnie.

 **Lincoln –** no es necesario que vengan chicas, ella sólo está un poco alterada.

 **Lynn** resopla con incredulidad **–** te preocupas por ella?

 **Luna –** así siempre ha sido Lincoln.

 **Ronnie –** maldita sea! **–** Suelta Lincoln y se va.

 **Lincoln** susurra **–** espero que algún día me perdone…

 **Luna –** que pasó entre ustedes?

 **Lincoln –** nada, ahora vamos a casa chicas.

El joven load se veía deprimido, no tenía ánimos ni para fingir una sonrisa, así que se limito a tener una mirada tranquila para no preocupar a las demás.

En la casa Loud **.**

 **Lincoln –** hogar, dulce hogar.

 **Lori –** nada mejor que ir al parque para relajarte.

 **Lynn –** la pasaste gritándome!

 **Lori –** si no hubieras intentado-…

_Toc Toc To!c_

**Leni** ve pela ventana **–** es Bobby otra vez.

 **Luna –** rayos qué hacemos ahora?

 **Lisa –** hagamos el procedimiento.

 **Lincoln –** que sucede? Acaso Bobby ya vino antes?

 **Lucy –** …realmente has estado mucho tiempo fuera de la casa estos días.

 **Lincoln** balanza la cabeza e se vira a pequena genio **–** Lisa ya está listo?

 **Lisa** asienté **–** lo está.

 **Lincoln –** niñas todas vayan a sus habitaciones, en un momento voy con ustedes.

 **Todas –** no es justo **–** Suben a sus cuartos.

 **Lincoln –** espero que funcione **–** Sube al cuarto de Lisa.

 **Lisa –** debo decirte-lo Lincoln, te dolerá mucho **–** Alista una jeringa con un líquido azul.

 **Lincoln –** creo que esta es la mejor forma de solucionarlo.

 **Lisa –** bien, pero no puedo garantizarte su efectividad correcta y su tiempo de efecto, incluso puede causarte daños irreversibles…

 **Lincoln** la mira con un sonriso de plena confianza y determinación **–** confío en ti.

 **Lisa –** y yo quisiera confiar en mí **–** Le inyecta la jeringa al antebrazo.

 **Lincoln –** ouch ahora inyecta-o.

 **Lisa** respira **–** …que todo salga bien **–** El líquido se adentra las venas de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** se sobá lo brazo **–** no fue tan malo verdad?

 **Lisa –** y 3, 2, 1, y ya.

 **Lincoln –** quema! **–** Da queda al suelo y siente como sus piernas se alargan, sus torso e miembros ganan tono muscular, su voz se hace más gruesa y su cabello se alarga.

 **Lisa –** todo está bien Lincoln?

 **Lincoln –** creo-creo que sí **–** Se levanta en su tamaño aumentado.

 **Lisa –** según lo que veo, hemos llegado a la edad indicada. Ahora tienes 17 años.

 **Lincoln –** estupendo! Ahora soy un adolescente! Y por cuánto tiempo lo seré?

 **Lisa –** media hora… como mínimo.

 **Lincoln –** entonces mejor me doy prisa **–** Se va al cuarto de Lori.

_Toc Toc Toc!_

**Lori –** quien es?

 **Lincoln –** soy yo, tu hermano.

 **Lori –** cuál es tu plan para aliviar con… Lincoln que te pasó?! Luces...

 **Lincoln –** mayor. Este es el plan. Por media hora tendré esta apariencia, de 17 años, así que le diremos a Bobby qué soy tu nuevo novio, llamado Dora de Albania.

 **Lori** dudosa **–** suena un plan muy loco...

 **Lincoln –** es porque es un plan loco, así que mejor démonos prisa.

En la puerta principal.

 **Bobby –** vamos nena, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme sí?

 **Lori –** quien es? **–** Abre la puerta **–** oh Buggy que inesperada sorpresa **–** Dice con un tono gotejando falsedad.

 **Bobby –** por fin te veo bebé! Podríamos hablar de los nosotros?

 **Lori –** lo nuestro? Tú y yo no somos nada.

 **Bobby –** sé que fui un idiota, pero-

 **Lori** interrumpe **–** pero nada! Me estás literalmente acosando, y eso no le va a gustar...

 **Bobby –** gustar a quíen?

 **Lincoln –** nena, este tipo te está molestando? **–** Sale vestido con una camisa y colete al estilo de empresario con su cabello largo y una melena corta.

 **Bobby –** quién eres tú?!

 **Lincoln –** soy Dora de Albania, vine aquí por negocios y gracias a Dios conocí a Lori **–** Sonrié a Lori y la abraza **.**

 **Lori** se sonroja pelo accion **–** el es mi novio **–** Abraza á Lincoln de vuelta.

 **Lincoln** mira a Bobby **–** nena, él es un amigo?

 **Lori** suspira contente de lo abrazo **–** para nada, sólo es mi ex.

 **Lincoln –** oh que incómodo… Te agradecería que ya no vuelvas aquí, sí? A mis suegros no les gustaría de que permita mi Lori hablar con su ex.

 **Bobby –** no me das órdenes chico rico **–** Le da un golpe a Lincoln que lo hace caer. **Lincoln** se limpia su boca **–** bien juguemos! **–** Se lanza contra Bobby y ambos ruedan por el suelo hasta el patio.

 **Bobby –** no estuve tanto tiempo con Lori para nada!

 **Lincoln –** sólo déjala en paz! **–** Con un combo de golpes hace caer a Bobby al suelo.

 **Bobby –** …por qué diablos te prefiere a ti? **–** Lo derruba al suelo con una embestida y dále golpes pero Lincoln se protege.

 **Lincoln –** talvez porque yo nunca le mentiré, la ilusiónare y hablare estupideces de ella!

 **Bobby** para surpreso **–** cómo sabes todo eso?

 **Lincoln –** me contó un poco sobre su ex **–** Con un fuerte gancho derecho vence al latino.

 **Bobby –** maldición! **–** No puede levantarse.

 **Lincoln –** escúchame. Si vuelves a acercarte a ellas, mi ejército de abogados se encargará de reportarte a lo gobierno.

 **Ronnie –** suelte a mi hermano! **–** una patada voadora en la cabeza aleja Lincoln de Bobby **–** estás bien hermanito?

 **Bobby –** vámonos a casa Ronnie **–** ella lo ayuda a pararse.

 **Ronnie** les da una ultima mirada de muerte **–** no queremos volver a verlos.

 **Lincoln** suspira mientras ve los ir **–** parece que los Santiago tienen un síndrome de obscecionarce con algo después de perderlo **–** Se voltea y cojeando entra a su casa.

 **Lori –** Lincoln eso fue muy tierno de tu parte **–** Hace que Lincoln se acueste en el sofá.

 **Lincoln** le sonrié descaradamente **–** de nada Lori.

 **Luna** animada **–** vimos le pelear desde las ventanas y estuviste increíble!

 **Lincoln –** …gracias Luna **–** con su mirada madura y sus rasgos llave de hombre mayor se volvió aún más atractivo de lo que ya era, que causó un enorme sonrojo en todas sus hermanas.

 **Lynn –** cambiar tu edad para pelear huh? Bien pensado.

 **Luan** le examina rápido **–** estás muy herido **–** Coge un kit de emergencias y le quita la polera **–** vamos a curarte!

 **Leni –** puedo ayudar Luan **–** Fue sonrojada al musculoso torso y marcado abdomen de su hermano.

 **Luan –** no es necesario~ **–** Disfruta de acariciar el cuerpo de un mayor Lincoln por un momento antes que se vuelve seria, parcialmente al menos **–** además sólo yo tomé clases de primeros auxilios.

 **Lori** interfecta **–** fui yo quien tuvo la culpa, así debería ayudar a curarlo.

 **Lincoln** respira **–** miren, ya pasó la media hora **–** Se levanta del sofá.

 **Lucy** medio feliz media disapontada **–** entonces volverás a tu edad?

 **Lincoln –** eso si **–** Su cabello se mantiene, pero su rostro y su cuerpo se hacen un año menor.

 **Leni –** ahora tiene mi edad no? **–** Se sonroja.

 **Lisa –** correcto ahora debería volver-

 **Lincoln** y su cuerpo rejuvenecen otro año **–** vaya 15 años!

 **Luna –** ahora tiene mi edad.

 **Lincoln –** eso creio **–** Su cuerpo con dificultad reduce 1 año más.

 **Luan –** espero que se quede así Jajaja.

 **Lincoln –** Jaja eso sería gracioso **–** su cuerpo intenta reducir nuevamente, pero no puede y se queda así.

 **Lisa –** tenemos un problema, al parecer el efecto de reversal tiene ciertas variaciones que no tome en cuenta… Básicamente en esa edad estás atado por ahora.

 **Lincoln –** que?!

 **Luan** encantada **–** oh!

 **Todas –** que haremos?

 **Lisa –** tranquilo Lincoln. Sólo debo crear un compuesto que fortalezca el efecto reverso y pronto.

 **Lincoln –** es mejor que te tomes tu tiempo, ya no hay prisa así que hazlo lo mejor que puedas si?

 **Lisa –** entendido.

 **Luan –** entonces… por ahora tendrá mi edad?

 **Lincoln –** bueno eso creo…

 **Luna –** tendré que ajustar tus trajes para el show de la tarde **–** Se fue corriendo.

 **Lucy –** te ves muy bien Lincoln **–** Lo mira sonrojada.

 **Lincoln –** gracias Lucy.

 **Lori –** bueno, hagamos el almuerzo.

El pobre, y repentinamente puberto, Lincoln Loud tenía muchas cosas en mente, su pesadilla, el hecho de que tal vez nunca vuelva a su edad y sobre todo como cantará en el concierto la tarde.

Pasó así con las dudas dando vueltas de aquí para allá sobre él y sobre sus hermanas hasta que fue hora de ir al concierto.

 **Lincoln –** bueno, como no creo que tenga elección, ideas si?

 **Lori –** no te ves tan diferente, que digamos…

 **Luna –** sólo eres tres años mayor!

 **Lincoln –** si eso no ayuda.

 **Lucy –** ya vámonos.

 **Lincoln –** esto no puede ser cierto…

 **Lynn –** tranquilo Lincoln, te ves aún más guapo de lo que eres~

 **Luna** la mira con celos **–** si eres muy atractivo **–** Abraza a Lincoln.

 **Lynn –** oye déjalo respirar!

 **Lincoln –** dejen de pelear y vámonos para el concierto.

En el concierto.

Lincoln entra al escenario para hablar con la Banda.

 **Mick –** no entiendo del todo lo que pasó, pero si eres Lincoln Loud?

 **Lincoln –** conoces algún otro con pelo blanco y mecha azul?

 **Clyde –** pues **–** Abre el telón un poco y Lincoln ve a varias personas con el pelo teñido con esa combinación.

 **Luna –** Clyde! Ya te lo dijimos que Lisa le dio un suero que debía acelerar su edad por media hora pero algo salió mal y se quedó con esta edad!

 **Tabby –** si eres Lincoln… cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

 **Lincoln –** en el parque. Estabas ahí por qué te gusta tocar con el silencio de los árboles.

 **Tabby –** es el.

 **Clyde –** dime cuando nos conocimos.

 **Lincoln –** en el jardín de niños, cuando un bravucón te golpeó te ayude a levantarte y empezamos a ser amigos hasta ahora.

 **Clyde –** hermano! Qué cosas locas te suceden!

 **Lincoln –** lo se. Ahora vamos a cantar.

En el escenario.

 **Locutor –** ahora lo que todos estaban esperando. Chicos, chicas, mayores y ancianos… Es un honor para mí presentar por primera vez a la banda llamada Play Love!

La aclamada banda entró al escenario en medio de aplausos, gritos y ovaciones de parte de los fans.

 **Lori –** Lincoln sí que se ha hecho famoso!

 **Señor** **Loud –** estoy muy feliz por mi hijo.

 **Señora** **Loud –** estoy tan orgullosa de mis pequeños.

 **Lynn –** Lincoln da lo mejor de él en esto..

La banda subió al escenario para presentarse.

 **Lincoln –** muy buenas gentes soy Lincoln Loud, conocido como Bad Boy y me llena de felicidad poder presentarles a: Purple Moon en la guitarra eléctrica!

Vampire Girl en el teclado! Coffee Hot en la batería, y Lilac Tuft ten el bajo! Nosotros somos… Play Love!

El público elaboró varios gritos que llegaron a el escenario.

 **Lincoln –** y ahora les presentaremos nuestra primera canción oficial llamada como nuestra banda, Play Love, disfrútenlo…

_(cuando Lincoln cante 1° voz, Clyde es 2° voz, juntos entre verso e verso, Tabby y Luna sera el coro)_

Clyde cierra los ojos y canta con inmovilidad, Lincoln observa atrás

_Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión_

_Cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón_

_Si la distancia duele entre los dos_

_Creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo_

_Solo tú y yo_

Luna y Tabby comienzan hasta ahí.

_Solo necesito una mirada para sentirme libre como si tuviese alas_

_Cada mañana imaginaba un beso tuyo en mi mejilla_

_Pero lloraba por que todo era mentira_

Lincoln observa con picardia a Luna.

_No me pidas_

_Que te abandone por que no lo haré_

_Mejor pídeme que salve el mundo por que lo conseguiré_

Lincoln obserba a Lynn y sonri.

_Eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por mi mujer_

_Solo miro al cielo por que en lalLuna te puedo ver_

_Puede que me separe pero tú eres mi destino_

Lynn mira a Leni y a Lori.

_Viviré contigo, no hace falta ningún adivino_

_No queda miedo para un corazón lleno de amor_

_Quiero que me abraces te lo pido por favor_

_Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión_

_Cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón_

ve que las gemelas lo miran fijamente

_Si la distancia duele entre los dos_

_Creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo_

_Solo tú y yo_

Tabby comienza a cantar con Luna

_Puedo llegar hasta donde quieras por un beso_

_Cruzar todo un infierno, permanecer ileso_

_Vivir una aventura solo por ti_

_Sacar la fuerza donde no la tengo para llegar hasta aquí_

_Sigo pensando que me esperas_

_Soñando que me quieras_

_Deseando estar contigo de alguna manera_

_Eres la primera que me dejó sin palabras_

_Que me enamora locamente cuando habla_

Ve a Lucy sonriendo.

_Y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir_

_Que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz_

_Que si te separas se me para el tiempo_

_Que si no te encuentro yo te busco hasta que me falte el aliento_

_Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión_

_Cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón_

Cierro los ojos y canto con emotividad.

_Si la distancia duele entre los dos_

_Creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo_

_Solo tú y yo_

_Las lagrimas y el frío_

_Se han quedado conmigo_

_Yo lucharé hasta volverte a recorrer_

_Tus dedos con los míos_

_Miradas y suspiros_

_Me perderé y encontraré como volver_

Lincoln observa a Tabby.

_Déjame ser él_

**Público –** bravo!

 **Lincoln –** muchas gracias por su apoyo! Ahora tocaremos unas cuantas canciones más **!**

El concierto duró un par de horas más, al acabar sus canciones la banda se retiró y le dio el relevo a otras bandas más pequeñas.

Lincoln se despidió de Clyde y Tabby para irse con su familia en vanzilla a casa.

El camino estuvo lleno de risas y comentarios sobre la nueva canción que se había estrenado y que resultó ser un rotundo éxito, las conversaciones siguieron hasta llegar a casa.

En el patio frontal de la casa Loud.

 **Señor** **Loud –** bien niñas bajen todas y vayan a dormir, su mamá y yo tenemos que arreglar el motor del auto.

 **Lori –** no hay problema papá.

 **Leni –** y quién compuso la letra Linky?

 **Lincoln –** fue Lucy y Luna, ellas crearon este éxito.

 **Luna –** no seas modesto, cuando Lucy y yo no quedábamos de acuerdo sobre cómo unir la letra, fue Lincoln quién nos ayudó a hacerlo.

 **Lynn –** muy buen trabajo hermanito **– S** e lanza a su espalda.

 **Lincoln –** cuidado puedo perder el equilibrio **–** Abre la puerta de entrada.

 **Luna –** ya bájate de el quieres!

 **Lorí –** chicas, ahora qué problema hay?

 **Luna –** ninguno.

 **Lincoln –** bueno.

 **Lynn** baja de su espalda **–** que les parece ver una película?

 **Leni –** iré por mi pijama!

 **Luan – y** o haré las palomitas!

 **Lori –** ire arreglar a Lily.

 **Lucy –** supongo que iré por las almohadas.

 **Luna –** ayudare a Luan.

 **Lola** y **Lana –** iremos a cambiarnos.

 **Lincoln –** bueno **–** Se sienta en el sofá **–** al menos ahora puedo descansar.

 **Lynn –** así es Linky **–** Se sienta a su lado **–** veo que te tiene muy estresado todo este trabajo de cantante…

 **Lincoln –** bueno **–** Se trata de separarse, pero Lynn lo sujeta de los hombros.

 **Lynn –** déjame ayudarte con ese estrés que tienes~

 **Lincoln –** Lynn! Cualquiera de las chicas podrías ver nos, no es el momento!

 **Lynn** **–** que es la vida sin riesgos?

 **Luna –** aléjate de el! **–** Empuja a Lynn.

 **Lynn –** que te sucede? No ves que estamos en un momento privado!

 **Luna –** lo estabas forzando a que te bese!

 **Lynn –** él quiere eso!

 **Luna –** que dices?! Lincoln es mío!

 **Leni –** disculpa pero Lincoln quiere tener lindos bebés conmigo **–** Baja del segundo piso.

 **Luna –** no digas tonterías Leni, no sabes de qué hablamos.

 **Leni –** pues sí sé, además Lincoln y yo nos besamos.

 **Lincoln –** chicas deben-

Una discusión acalorada empezó entre las hermanas.

 **Luna –** ustedes no saben lo que dicen, Lincoln me ama solo a mi.

 **Luan –** es en serio, están peleando por Lincoln? **–** Se acerca a Lincoln y le da un beso **–** pues él es mío.

 **Lucy –** no toques a mi Lincoln! El y yo estamos atados por la eternidad

 **Luna –** y al menos le preguntase si el quería eso?

 **Lana –** por que están peleando?

 **Lola –** dejen de discutir!

 **Lynn –** saben algo todas? Lincoln si sera mio!

 **Luna –** eso crees? **–** Se acerca a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln –** todas deben calmarse! Esta no es una buena ide… **–** Luna lo fuerza a besarle.

 **Señor** **Loud** entra **–** arreglamos el motor de… **–** ve a Luna besándose con Lincoln.

 **Luna** susura **–** papa…

 **Todas –** papá!

En ese momento algo se rompió.

En ese momento, nunca la familia Loud volvería a ser como antes y es que si tan sólo las hermanas lo hubiesen hecho caso a las palabras de lincóln, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Segundos después la puerta de entrada se abrió y Lincoln salió rodando por las escaleras con su padre atrás.

 **Lincoln –** sólo déjame **–** Un fuerte golpe lo clava al suelo **–** esto no es necesario **–** una patada en su abdomen lo deja sin aire.

 **Luna –** Lincoln! **–** Es detenida por su mamá.

 **Lynn –** suelta lo papá! **–** Corre hacia Lincoln.

 **Lincoln –** alto! **–** Detiene a Lynn a la mitad de camino **–** nadie se acerque.

 **Señor** **Loud –** maldito bastardo **–** Se saca el cinturón, usándolo como latigo con la grilla de este, golpea el rostro de su hijo.

 **Lincoln –** sé que debes estar **–** Un golpe de la hebilla en su espalda lo queda del dolor **–** muy decepcionado Sr. Lynn.

 **Señor** **Loud –** cállate! **–** Con un fuerte golpe en el rostro lanza Lincoln a las heras.

 **Lincoln –** puah **–** Escupe sangre.

 **Señor** **Loud –** tu erás mi orgullo! **–** Se pone encima de Lincoln y empieza a golpearlo en el rostro **–** tú eras mi legado **–** Mas golpes **–** cómo pudiste traicionarme?! **–** Golpes más fuertes.

 **Señora** **Loud –** ya deja-lo **–** Separa su esposo de su hijo.

Lincoln se quejá, se levanta y escupe más sangre.

 **Señor** **Loud –** vete y no vuelvas jamás! Ya no tienes familia, no eres un Loud, no eres mi hijo! **–** Lanza una piedra al rostro de Lincoln y esto le acerta haciendo-lo sangrar aún más.

 **Luan** grita **–** Lincoln, no te vayas ahora! Iremos contigo!

 **Lynn** llora **–** no nos dejes!

 **Leni** exclama **–** podemos ir contigo!

 **Luna** clama alto **–** te acompañaremos-

 **Lincoln –** SILENCIO! …Basta…Sólo… Quédense aquí quieren! No tengo nada, ni casa, ni trabajo. Y así es mejor para mí.… - Tambaleando y poco consciente, dice más algunas palabras a sus hermanas antes de se ir - Adios chicas, las amo – Les sonrié calidamente y parte.

El joven, ahora sin apellido, camino cojeando sin rumbo hasta dar con una casa abandonada y en ruinas, se subió al segundo piso y se tiró al suelo para pensar.

 **Lincoln -** este es el sueño que tanto tenía… Por fin se hizo realidad…


	8. Lejos de casa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosás toman una direccion descendente.
> 
> Drama aumenta consideravelmente.
> 
> Y las cosas se punen calientes.
> 
> Disfruten y comenten para lo autor.

**LEJOS DE CASA…**

Es así como te trata la vida. Un día sólo eres alguien amable con sueños y esperanzas para el futuro, y de pronto tu padre te golpea, te desecha de tu casa por algo en lo que no tuviste la culpa.

 **Lincoln** \- saben algo? Lo prefiero así, si mi padre hubiese echado alguna de mis hermanas de casa, hubiese corrido de la seña y la hubiera hecho volver, en cualquier situación hubiera sido yo quien sería votado.

En una casa vieja.

El joven Loud estaba en el segundo piso de esa vieja casa, ya había recuperado su apariencia normal el efecto de la inyección de Lisa que le hizo que envejecer años ya desapareció, y sólo veía las estrellas con un ojo ya que el otro estaba cubierto de sangre que no podía limpiarse.

 **Tabby** \- típico de ti Lincoln - Aparece por su espalda.

 **Lincoln** – Tabby, no es un buen momento para hablar.

 **Tabby** \- vamos que tan malo pode ser - Ve el rostro golpeado de Lincoln - no puede?! Que te sucedió?! Te asaltaron?

 **Lincoln** \- algo así.

 **Tabby** \- debemos ir a un hospital - Levanta Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** \- es una mala idea, sólo déjame aquí. Yo compraré un poco de algodón mañana.

 **Tabby** \- verdad crees que te dejaré? Chicas vengan!

 **Lincoln** – chicas? Alguien más vino contigo y hablando de eso por qué estás aquí?

 **Tabby** \- me gusta venir aquí por el silencio que tiene, y además vivo muy cerca de aquí.

 **Polly** \- además el patio trasero sirve muy bien para hacer acrobacias!

 **Haiku** \- y el primer piso es muy oscuro.

 **Lincoln** \- …quieren que me vaya?

 **Tabby** – irás, pero a mi casa. Ahí podemos curarte!

 **Polly** \- yo lo llevaré - Levanta Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** – saben, puedo caminar, llegué aquí de ese modo.

 **Tabby** \- estás muy herido para hacer eso.

Lincoln fue llevado a la casa de Tabby.

Esa casa era de 2 pisos con un jardín frontal bastante bien cuidado y y colorido.

En la habitación de Tabby.

 **Lincoln** \- insisto en que esto no es necesario - Le quitan su polera.

 **Tabby** y yo insisto en que debes dejar de moverte , y tenta saturar su herida

 **Polly** \- toma Lincoln, un poco de hielo ayudara desinflamar la herida.

 **Haiku** \- aquí está la cena! Un poco de carne con verduras te hará bien.

 **Lincoln** \- es muy lindo de su parte que se preocupen por mí, pero siendo sinceros no quiero molestar - Se levanta de la cama - iré a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

 **Polly** \- no podrás salir sin pantalónes - Le baja el pantalón y hace que se caiga para quitárselo.

 **Lincoln** estupefacto - …cómo hiciste eso?

 **Polly** con orgullo - Lynn me enseno.

 **Tabby** \- hablando de tu familia… por que no vas con ellos?

 **Haiku** \- no lo molestes Tabby!

 **Lincoln** \- no, es justo que tengan curiosidad.

 **Haiku** – entonces… podrías decirnos?

 **Lincoln** \- tuve una fuerte discusión con mi padre, no le gustó la forma en la que decidí manejar mi vida y bueno, me he hecho de la casa. Al caminar me asaltaron y sólo pude caminar hasta esa vieja casa donde me encontraron.

 **Tabby** \- eso lo explica todo ahora! Lincoln sólo relájate - Hace que se echen su cama - nosotras estaremos en la sala, cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos.

 **Lincoln** – gracias, gracias a las 3 por cuidarme sin que me lo merezca - Suelta unas lágrimas - no he sido una buena persona.

 **Tabby** – hey! - Le seca las lágrimas - lo que sea pelo mi cantante favorito!

 **Polly** le pone una mano a lo hombro - eres un buen chico Lincoln.

 **Haiku** \- te apreciamos - Se van las 3.

 **Lincoln** \- esto realmente está mal… no creo que sea buena idea involucrar-las… hacen algo como esto, no se merecen algo así - el peliblanco se quedó dormido entre sus pensamientos, dudas y temores a futuro, hasta que alguien lo despertó en la madrugada.

 **Lincoln** \- mmm - A Haiku la ve sentada a su lado - qué haces aquí?

 **Haiku** \- te oí lamentarte mientras estabas dormido.

 **Lincoln** – oh, lo siento.

 **Haiku** – Lincoln… tú sientes que lo pasa que todo lo malo que pasa es por culpa tuya y tratas de ser tú quien lo solucione, pero no tienes porqué. No todo es tu culpa, deja de cargar con los errores de los demás.

 **Lincoln** \- aprecio que digas eso, lo cierto es que, en esta situación, llega a ser de mi entera responsabilidad.

 **Haiku** \- aún cuando fuera tu culpa, no dejes que eso acabe contigo.

 **Lincoln** le sonrié - eso es muy tierno de tu parte.

 **Haiku** se sonroja ligeramente – descansa, mañana tenemos clases – Se va rapidamente.

 **Lincoln** – descansar huh?

Al mismo tiempo en la casa Loud.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- no puedo creer que hayan hecho algo así, todas están castigadas, no saldrán de casa en un año!

 **Lori** \- y eso qué importa?! Votaste a Lincoln de la casa de él y él no se merecía eso!

 **Luna** \- no fue su culpa!

Todas lloraban desconsoladas. Mismo Lynn lloraba en silencio.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- …todas suban a sus habitaciones.

 **Luan** lo mira con ira - te odio papá!

Subieron todas llorando; Señor Loud golpea la pared enojado.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- …crees que él esté seguro ahí afuera?

 **Señor** **Loud** \- y eso qué importa? Si es lo suficiente hombre como para besarse con su hermana podrá sobrevivir en las calles.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- …nunca le preguntaste qué es lo que sucedió en realidad.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- no me importa, se lo que vi, jamás le perdonaré por esto!

 **Señora** **Loud** suspira - vamos a dormir cariño, mañana debemos ir a trabajar.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- tienes razón.

Todos los Loud se fueron a dormir, pero no admitian que existe un vacío, un cuarto vacío donde vivía el único varón entre las heremanas, y ahora, por culpa de ellas, fue echado de su hogar.

Al día siguiente - en la casa de Tabby.

 **Lincoln** \- ouch duele tanto - Se toca el abdomen adolorido.

 **Polly** irrumpe en la habitaciom - así que ya despertó el bello durmiente!

 **Lincoln** sonrie - buenos días Polly! - La ve en pijama pero aún con patines y fica confuso - …cómo subes las gradas con patines?

 **Polly** \- años de práctica, y vine avisarte que Tabby, Haiku y yo iremos a la escuela, pero tú debes descansar, así que quédate en reposo si!

 **Lincoln** \- tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, así que iré con ustedes chicas.

Polly se le abalanza en la cama

 **Polly** \- lamento decirte que no tienes opción Lincoln Loud - Se miran sonrojados.

 **Polly** \- nos vemos después de clases Lincoln - Le da un beso apasionado de muchos segundos - este será nuestro pequeño secreto~

 **Lincoln** \- no te vayas sin mí! - Se da cuenta que Polly le encadeno la muñeca a la cama y fica estupefacto - …de dónde sacaron esposas? Me atrevo a preguntar?... No le digas a mis hermanas que estoy aquí si.

 **Polly** – tranquilo, no les diremos nada si así lo quieres - dijo y se fue encerrando la puerta.

 **Lincoln** \- entonces me quedaré aquí por un largo rato no? - Y como Lincoln había previsto, se quedó ahí mucho tiempo mientras que sus amigas se fueron a clases.

En el almuerzo - la cafetería escolar.

 **Tabby** \- en serio no quiere ver a sus hermanas?

 **Polly** \- es lo que me dijo… sólo hagamos lo.

 **Haiku** \- no sabemos muy bien lo que sucedió, así que lo recomendable es obedecer.

 **Tabby** \- ya quiero que acaben las clases para ir con el…

 **Luna** se aproxima - hola Tabby, cómo has estado?

 **Lynn** hizo lo mismo – Polly! Como éstas?

 **Lucy** aparece de lo nada - hola Haiku **.**

 **Lynn** \- alguna de ustedes ha visto a Lincoln? Quizás por el pasillo? No está en sus clases…

 **Polly** \- no lo vi desde su concierto.

 **Tabby** \- y yo desde el ensayo.

 **Haiku** \- tampoco lo ví.

 **Lucy** \- qué lástima, gracias por la ayuda.

 **Luna** \- nos vemos chicas - Se van un poco preocupadas.

 **Tabby** \- …parecen preocupadas.

 **Polly** \- si pasó lo que dijo Lincoln es lo mínimo.

 **Haiku** \- yo creo que él nos mintió.

 **Tabby** \- sí lo hizo, estoy segura que fue por una buena razón.

 **Polly** \- eso es peo-

 **Ronnie** \- cómo están chicas?

 **Tabby** – Ronnie… qué tal?

 **Ronnie** -se divirtieron ayer en la noche? Es una lástima que no haya podido ir.

 **Polly** \- si nos hiciste falta…

 **Ronnie** – bueno, creo que a la próxima iré - A la charla entre las amigas continuó hasta que se acabó la hora del almuerzo.

Las clases pasaron tan aburridas como siempre y las chicas sólo querían que las clases acabarán para poder ir a ver a su joven herido.

De vuelta en la casa de Tabby…

 **Tabby** \- uff me asusté cuando Romi dijo que quería acompañarnos.

 **Polly** \- ella y Lincoln terminaron su relación en malos términos no?

 **Haiku** \- por suerte su hermano vino a recogerla y no pudo venir - Suben a la habitación de trabajo.

 **Polly** \- no puede ser! Como rayos logro abrir á las esposas? - De la esposa abierta ve se un alfiler.

 **Tabby** \- …ese chico tiene más sorpresas de lo que pensé.

 **Haiku** \- quisiera saber qué secretos más oculta.

 **Tabby** \- eso no es momento para sentirnos atraídas hacia el! Debemos buscarlo!

 **Polly** – que?! Atraida hacia ese chico!? Noooo, quién dijo esa mentira… - Se sonroja.

 **Haiku** suspira - mejor vamos Polly.

 **Tabby** \- por dónde empezamos a buscar?

 **Polly** \- es una celebridad juvenil, no debe ser difícil de encontrar.

 **Haiku** \- busca en las redes sociales alguna foto o noticia.

 **Tabby** \- buena idea - Revisa su celular a ver - lo tengo! Le tomaron una foto sentado en el parque y la expansión indicaron el lugar.

 **Polly** \- él debe estar por ahí, está herido así que no corre rápido.

 **Haiku** – vamos!

Las tres amigas fueron en busca de Lincoln al parque.

Aún cuando buscaron con mucho cuidado no lograron encontrarlo y así pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció.

 **Tabby** \- ya llevamos buscando por horas y no lo encontramos.

 **Polly** \- debo admitir que sabe pasar desapercibido para ser una estrella juvenil.

 **Haiku** \- por qué hay tantas chicas en el parque?

 **Tabby** \- …quizas por la misma razón que nosotras - Revisa su celular surpresa - no puede ser!

 **Polly** \- qué sucede?

 **Tabby** – siganme.

En Golden Fly

 **Polly** \- qué rayos hacemos en un bar de noche?

 **Tabby** \- Lincoln está cantando aquí.

 **Haiku** levanta una ceja – …debo decir que me sorprende…

 **Guardia** – eyeyey, los niños no están invitados!

 **Tabby** \- conocemos á Bad Boy y nos dijo que vinieramos a verle.

 **Guardia** \- ya me dijeron eso otras 20 niñas. Escuchen este lugar es exclusivo si, sólo miran a todas las personas afuera.

 **Tabby** \- bueno es una gran multitud alrededor, que- espera - Ve a Lincoln salir.

 **Haiku** \- ahi está!

 **Polly** – Lincoln!

Lincoln! - gritan las 3 al ver pasar por la puerta al peliblanco, pero él no logra escucharlas.

 **Haiku** \- …tengo una idea chicas, síganme.

 **Tabby** \- espero que funcione .

Las tres chicas ya sabían que Lincoln estaba dentro del bar, ahora sólo faltaba entrar y sacar al peliblanco de ese lugar por medio de una puerta trasera que logro abrir Polly.

Entraron y se camuflaran con la gente en busca de Lincoln.

En la entrada.

 **Guardi** ve que un grupo se acerca - ah otra vez más niñas.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- escúchame payaso! Somos la familia de Lincoln Loud y hemos venido por el!

 **Guardia** \- oh cuánto lo siento! Pasen por favor, les daremos una mesa de primera fila para que puedan verlo.

 **Lori** \- así está mejor.

 **Luna** \- en qué problemas se metió Lincoln?

 **Leni** acurrucada - este lugar no me agrada.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- por qué diablos estoy aquí?

 **Señora** **Loud** \- porque gracias a ti nuestro hijo está en un bar en la noche!

 **Luan** \- ya vamonos por él y larguémonos de aquí quieren.

Todos los Loud fueron por el Guardia hasta una de las mesas más lujosas del lugar, pero estaba a unas 4 mesas de distancia con el escenario.

 **Lori** \- y dónde está Lincoln?

 **Lynn** inquieta - no me siento cómoda aquí.

 **Lucy** \- dímelo a mí.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- ese idiota no volvera a casa.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- sólo lo llevaremos para que viva con la su tía, o si se niega con mi papá.

 **Luna** los ignora - este lugar es muy concurrido y lujoso.

 **Lori** \- no se alejen niñas.

 **Guardia** \- lo siento, traté de hablar con Lincoln, pero él está muy ocupado preparándose para su ato. Luego de la canción podrán hablar con él.

 **Luna** \- genial - Dice molesta.

 **Luan** – hey miren.

Lincoln aparece en medio del escenario.

 **Lincoln** \- muy buenas noches - Aparece tambaleándose con un traje de gala ligeramente desarreglado y una botella media vacia en su mano.

 **Público** \- _fiuuu_ Bad Boy! Bad Boy!

 **Lincoln** \- sé muy bien que están aquí para oírme cantar, y, bueno, estos dos últimos días han sido una locura para mí y eso me ayudó a componer una canción nueva. Adivinen, serán los primeros a escucha-la!

 **Público** – Siii!!!

 **Lincoln** – bien, la canción se llama: Bala.

Una melodía empezó con unos chasquidos de dedos y luego con el sonido muy movido de teclado.

Miro al vació mientras dejo colgando mis pies mi única amiga es la botella

Que ya me acabé la vida me marcó

Como yo marqué mi piel pudo ser mejor

Lincoln se percata que sus hermanas lo ven.

Me he subido a la azotea del mayor rascacielos

Intentando que mis problemas parecieran pequeños

Pero ni escalando esta cima me he escapado de ellos

Así que estrellas de ahí arriba regaladme un destello

De bienvenida que hoy tomo la salida más fácil

Y más valiente fui paciente en todas mis abatidas

Lincoln hace contacto visual con su padre.

Pero todo cabrón que diga que cuando alguien te arremete

Levantas siendo más fuerte no dice más que mentiras

Lincoln ve a Lucy y Lynn.

Nunca se pasó por mi mente, que pueda llegar a mi muerte

Siendo solo un joven que no pensaba en que se va prematuramente

La vida me hizo diferente tropecé con todo de frente

Y me ido alejando del puto mundo apartado de toda la gente

Ya no hay marcha atrás ahora mi tic-tac pararé la arena caerá

Para no girar otra vez este es el final me toca desaparecer adiós mamá

Y: papá recordad que siempre os querré

Ve a sus padres con resentimiento.

 **Tabby** ayuda a Lincoln y con un mic dile a el - recuerda descer-te en mi lado del scenario.

Y si sobrevivo te veré mañana

Te veré mañana

Lincoln levanta su botella a Lily.

Miro al vacío mientras dejo colgando mis pies

Mi única amiga es la botella que ya me acabé

La vida me marcó como yo marqué mi piel pudo ser mejor

Lincoln ve a Leni y Lori.

Miro al vacío mientras dejo colgando mis pies

Mi única amiga es la botella que ya me acabé la vida me marcó

Como yo marqué mi piel pudo ser mejor, tal vez

Si ya amaneció ¿Dónde está el sol? Desde que sé que soy mayor

Paso el día bebiendo alcohol, desayuno ron con cola

Hablo conmigo mismo a solas nl me llena ni el amor ni la con-sola

Ve con una leve sonrisa a su madre.

Mi madre ya ha tenido que escuchar esta canción

Y habrá llamado a la poli para encontrar mi ubicación

¿No? Las sirenas cantan y me encantan, ¿que no canta mi garganta?

Algo dentro de mi se levanta, basta digo en voz alta

Lincoln ve a Lori y a Luna paracer encantadas.

Te juro que fui bueno siempre tuve fe a pesar de que solo aprendí a perder

Cai y me levante así mi niñes y adolencia cero pastillas sabiendo

Las consecuencias por las malas experiencias ¡Brindemos!

Lincoln ve a Luan y Luna.

Lo último que quiero hoy es pasar sed me vestí elegante

Solo se muere una vez la mejor corbata junto al mejor traje

Y un mensaje, ¡Os odio! No me entendieron hasta que le sangré al folio

Lincoln se ve con su padre.

Y si sobrevivo te veré mañana

Te veré mañana

Miro al vacío mientras dejo colgando mis pies

Mi única amiga es la botella que ya me acabé la vida me marcó

Como yo marqué mi piel pudo ser mejor

Lincoln observa a Tabby que esta a un lado del scenario cantando.

Miro al vacío mientras dejo colgando mis pies, mi única amiga

Es la botella que ya me acabé la vida me marcó como yo

Marqué mi piel pudo ser mejor, tal vez

Lincoln solta unas lagrima agrias, mientras que Tabby lo ve mientras solta varias lagrimas tambien.

Todo el publico comenzo a aplaudir y gritar a Lincoln.

De pronto, todas las luzes se foran del lugar y luego por volta de un instante voltaran y Lincoln ya no estaba en el escenario.

 **Lori** \- donde esta Lincoln?

 **Luna** \- nos dio la vuelta y decidio a escaparse.

 **Leni** \- busquemo-lo en la puerta trasera!

 **Lisa** \- es lo mas listo que has dicho en mucho tiempo – Surpreendida.

 **Sra.** **Loud** \- no perdamos tiempo!

Todos los Loud corrieran a la puerta trasera.

 **Luan** \- un taxi se vai!

 **Lynn** \- hey Lincoln, espera!

 **Luna** – diablos, lo perdimos!

 **Sr.** **Loud** \- esse tarado esta bien sin nosotros, no es de la familia.

 **Sra.** **Loud** \- quieres dejar de dizer eso? - Ve con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **Lori** suspira - …vamos a casa.

 **Luna** – si.

En la casa de Tabby **.**

 **Lincoln** soluzando - te digo que solo hic, solo estaba ahi porque me pagaran mil dolares.

 **Tabby** \- y yo te digo que no debiste ir! Danaras tu imagen y la da banda si se acercanias asi - Le saca del auto con la ayuda de Polly.

 **Polly** – ademas, no es tu costumbre hacer coisas asi, eres mas del estilo-

 **Lincoln** \- soy Bad boy. Se supone que me comporte asi no? Estoy harto de todo este peso in mi espalda - Se va hasta la cama de Tabby.

 **Haiku** \- ahora descansa Lincoln, has sido una suerte que pude cortar la luz para sacarte de ali.

 **Lincoln** sonoliento - muchas gracias a todas… son tan duces comigo… las quiero a las tres.

 **Haiku** con un leve rubor - nosotras tambien te queremos.

 **Polly** \- …si, te queremos - Se sonroja.

 **Tabby** \- debemos dejar dormir a la estrella juvenil~ Hasta manana Lincoln~

 **Lincoln** \- hasta manana - Se duerme.

Al dia siguiente.

 **Lincoln** soba su nuca - ouch mi cabeza!

 **Tabby** \- parece que la ressaca no te cayo tan bien.

 **Lincoln** \- que paso ayer?

 **Tabby** \- fuiste a trabajar en un bar, bebiste y cantaste hasta que las chicas y yo te traimos a casa.

 **Lincoln** \- quanto lo siento Tabby. Pasar otra noche en tu casa, tus padres no te puniran?

 **Tabby** \- estan de viaje por una semana, por eso Haiku y Polly acompanam-me en las noches - Se sienta muy cerca de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** \- hablande de ellas, donde estan?

 **Tabby** \- se fueran a classes, alguien debia quedarse vigilando-te a ver que no escapaste.

 **Lincoln** – ouch! Mi cabeza aun retumba.

 **Tabby** \- tenta dar un trago a ese jugo especial, te curara la ressaca en un segundo.

 **Lincoln** \- gracias – Y bebe, en momentos esta mejor – wow y si mejora mismo, realmente funciona rapido.

 **Tabby** \- ahora dime, para que te fuiste al bar?

 **Lincoln** mira al suello - …queria dinero para conseguir lugar donde dormir.

 **Tabby** incredula - …por que? Por que siempre que alguem trata de ayudarte tu te niegas?! Acaso te molesta mi ayuda?! - Se posa en cima de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** – no, definitivamente no, solo no quiero deberle nada a nadie… Siempre la gente ha considerado a mi como alguien a quien cuidar, pero pudo valerme por mi mismo - La mira muy de cerca.

 **Tabby** \- yo no te ayudo porque creo que eres debil, o porque es mi deber… Te ayudo porque te amo - Lo mira sonrojada.

 **Lincoln** surpreso - Ta-Tabby… - Sostiene sus mejillas y la besa.

Tabby empezo a besarse com Lincoln, el peliblanco la sujeto con fuerza y comenzo a acariciar su espalda para ir bajando gradualmente, mientras que ela comenzo a desvesti-lo con varios besos e caricias.

Lincoln no resistio mas y quito la jacketa, para luego quitar la polera y ela su propia polera.

Los dos se dejaron llevar pelo romance y la adrenalina del momento y hicieron lo amor… 


	9. Y no volver más...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entramos a la reta final de la estoria.
> 
> Muchos sucesos en poco tiempo.
> 
> Más sufrimento para un albino.
> 
> La jornada del heróe y el camino de la redencion solo comienzan.
> 
> Disfrutén y comentén.

Y NO VOLVER MÁS…

Han pasado unos días desde que Lincoln ha tenido una relación no definida con Tabby. tanto Haiku como Polly no saben lo que hicieron en su ausencia.

Y la verdad no les importaba eso, sólo quieren ver feliz a **Lincoln** del modo que sea, y si era Tabby quien lo hacía feliz entonces no objetarían nada.

Lincoln no tuvo oportunidad de decirle algo en privado a Tabby pues las otras dos amigas siempre permanecían a su lado.

Tabby le dio una noticia importante a Lincoln sobre que sus padres ya regresarían y él debería irse.

En la casa de Tabby - mañana.

 **Lincoln** hacia el lector - no creí llegar a decir esto… pero fui más feliz aquí que en mi casa, aunque quisiera permanecer un tiempo aquí… Pero eso no depende de mí ni de Tabby. Bueno no tengo nada más que hacer, buscaré un lugar donde dormir en las noches qué suceden.

 **Tabby** \- Lincoln con quién hablas?

 **Lincoln** \- ah solo pensaba sobre a dónde iré.

 **Tabby** \- lamentó no poder alojar-te mas. Quisiera poder tener más tiempo contigo, pero si mis padres te vieran, estaríamos en demasiados problemas.

 **Lincoln** \- tranquila rockera, ya hiciste mucho por mí en este tiempo. Me ayudaste con mis problemas familiares y emocionales, además de salvarme el cuello unas cuantas veces - Se acerca y la abraza - te lo agradezco Tabby, sobre todo cuando me tambaleaba al cantar en aquel bar.

 **Tabby** rie - ja ja ja!

 **Haiku** aparece - parece que olvidas nuestra ayuda.

 **Polly** con un puchero - nosotras hicimos mucho por ti sabes~

 **Lincoln** \- ah chicas! También se lo agradezco a ustedes - Abraza-as firme.

 **Haiku** \- bueno chicas ahora vámonos al colegio. Y Lincoln, debes ir a buscar un alojamiento. Te veremos al salir de clases.

 **Lincoln** \- entiendo chicas - Se pone su mochila y se va de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

Lincoln tenía varias ideas sobre posibles lugares donde quedarse, uno era la casa de Clyde, pero tan rápido como le vino la idea la mente también se fue puesto que los Señores McBride podrían meterse en problemas con el **Señor** **Loud** por alojar a su hijo,

también pensó en comunicarse con Mick, pero estaba en una importante gira así que no era posible.

 **Lincoln** \- a dónde ir… - Parece que aunque conocío a mucha gente, en realidad Lincoln estaba muy solo, dejó de preocuparse por dónde alojarse y solo se fue al parque a escribir una nueva canción.

En el parque.

 **Lincoln** \- vamos ideas aparezcan! Que podría ser, que podría ser… diablos no tengo nada! - Lanza su libreta a un lado.

 **Ronnie** \- no te desesperes tan rápido Lincoln - Le da su libreta - las buenas ideas siempre tardan en llegar, no lo crees?

 **Lincoln** \- no deberías estar en tus clases Ronnie? Oh alguien se está portando mal~

 **Ronnie** \- podría decir lo mismo de ti, Ahora dime Lincoln, por que te votaron de tu casa, tienes alguna adicción?

 **Lincoln** respondio imediatamente sin titubear – sí, soy adicto a ser interrogado sobre mi vida personal. Me encanta que me hagan preguntas incómodas.

 **Ronnie** \- no seas tan cruel conmigo - Se sienta a su lado - vine a decirte que si faltas mañana más, se declarará abandono curricular y te darán de baja.

 **Lincoln** \- en serio? Esas si son malas noticias… tendré que presentarme de cualquier modo.

 **Ronnie** \- y dónde te has quedado estos días? En un alojamiento o casa de un amigo?

 **Lincoln** \- otra vez con las preguntas… supongo que en realidad te envío una de mis hermanas para averiguar sobre mí, y pensándolo bien… como me encontraste?

 **Ronnie** \- publicaron muchas fotos de ti viniendo al parque en las redes sociales por tu grupo de fans, y creo que mejor nos vamos ahora o en un segundo estaremos rodeados de una multitud.

 **Lincoln** \- en serio no crees que es un poco exagerado? Sí, sé que soy algo famoso, pero no creo que llegue a tal extremo… - observa que varias chicas se acercan en multitud y empieza a correr – oh si, estrella pop.

Ronnie y Lincoln corrieron de manera discreta hacia un centro comercial por el cual pasaron, el peli blanco se compró una gorra y unos lentes oscuros para pasar de manera más discreta entre la gente, caminaron hasta una plaza para descansar.

 **Lincoln** \- no puedo creer lo que pasó, es es una locura! Tantas chicas corriendo hacia mí… fue algo extraño.

 **Ronnie** \- la mayoría de famosos disfruta de eso al principio, pero aquí parece molestarte desde que comenzó.

 **Lincoln** \- no estoy hecho para estas cosas y es difícil para mí acostumbrarme a ellas.

 **Ronnie** \- no lo parecía cuando cantaste en aquel bar la otra vez.

 **Lincoln** soba su nuca - si ese no fue un buen día para mí…

 **Ronnie** \- jajaja y ahora qué harás debilucho?

 **Lincoln** \- bueno debo ir a ver a un par de personas y pensar rápido sobre una nueva canción, así que, aunque disfrute nuestro tiempo juntos, hasta luego!

 **Ronnie** – espera! - Le sostiene la mano - yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento cuando te empuje en tu casa y en el parque, realmente lo siento!

 **Lincoln** \- jajaja eso ya dejó de importar Ronnie, y hace tiempo que olvidé todos esos problemas, no es necesario recordar los.

 **Ronnie** \- tú siempre eres tan amable y gentil… solo quiero que sepas he cambiado mi forma de ser y quiero que lo tengas en cuenta para un futuro.

 **Lincoln** \- …lo tendré en cuenta Ronnie - La abraza - hasta luego.

A pesar de la amabilidad de Lincoln, con todo lo que había sucedido, ya no piensa en Ronnie como una posible pareja la ve solo como una amiga pero quizás con el tiempo cambie de parecer.

El peli blanco se fue caminando con muchas dudas en su cabeza, tal vez fue eso lo que lo mantuvo distraído y causó que se sacara la gorra y sea de nuevo perseguido por un grupo de fans, pero esta vez no logró escapar y se tomó fotos, firmo poleras y demás cosas que es mejor no mencionar.

Después de un tiempo, por fin Lincoln había terminado y fue a una banca a descansar.

 **Lincoln** \- vaya esto sí que fue agotador - Siente su mano cansada - si esto es ser una estrella juvenil creo que pasó de esto, además no puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto tiempo firmar y tomarme fotos parece que ya es de… - Se fije en su reloj - diablos debo ir a ver a las chicas!

Lincoln corrió apurado hacia el colegio, sabía muy bien que si se retrasaba causaría preocupación en sus amigas y, siendo sincero, las cosas ya eran demasiado complicadas entre él y sus amigas como para que ellas se mostraran preocupadas por él.

En la entrada al colegio.

 **Lincoln** \- vaya parece que logré llegar a tiempo.

 **Tabby** \- eso crees? Te llevamos esperando un rato. Pensé que estabas perdido.

 **Haiku** \- ya le dije a Tabby que está siendo paranoica, pero no quiere escucharnos.

 **Tabby** \- no estoy siendo paranoica!... Sólo me preocupo por el.

 **Polly** \- en serio crees que **Lincoln** se perdió en una ciudad en la que lleva viviendo toda su vida.

 **Lincoln** \- chicas no se peleen, solo vine a darles unas buenas noticias.

 **Tabby** \- en serio ya encontraste un lugar?

 **Lincoln** \- así es, un buen cuarto en un alojamiento cerca del centro de la ciudad, y además ya tengo los primeros versos de mi siguiente canción.

 **Polly** \- vaya nos alegramos por ti!

 **Haiku** \- si estamos contentas por eso.

Lincoln no quería preocupar las chicas, por lo que optó por mentirles sobre el alojamiento y la canción para que estén aliviadas.

Mientras ellos hablaban, las hermanas Loud también salían de clases y las cosas se iban a complicar aún más.

 **Luan** cabizbaja - …creen que Lincoln esté bien? Hace días que no lo vemos.

 **Luna** \- deberíamos llamar a la Policia o poner carteles de se busca!

 **Lisa** \- les recuerdo que fue nuestro progenitor quien o desterró de nuestro hogar a Lincoln, por lo tanto no tenemos ninguna razón para determinar-lo como desaparecido, sino que simplemente se fue de casa.

 **Lori** quieta - nos ha evitado desde que papá lo votó…

 **Luna** \- y todo fue por mi culpa - Se deprime.

 **Lynn** \- fue culpa de todas. Lo usamos como una forma de competir! Como pudimos hacerle esto?!!

 **Lucy** \- …chicas, Lincoln está ahí.

Las hermanas Loud vieron hacia la izquierda de la salida y vieron a Lincoln hablando con Tabby un poquito, pero de inmediato Lincoln también las vio hicieron contacto visual.

El joven Loud instantáneamente bajo la mirada de vergüenza total y se fue corriendo., después de tanto tiempo sin una pista de él las hermanas no iban a quedarse mirando mientras su hermano se iba de sus vidas.

 **Lori** \- alcanza lo Lynn **!**

Lynn de inmediato corrió atrás de Lincoln, pero paró porque se puso en su camino alguien.

 **Polly** \- deja a Lincoln en paz quieren!

 **Luna** \- entonces ustedes si sabían dónde estaba Lincoln! Cómo pudiste mentirme?

 **Tabby** \- no sé lo que sucedió en su familia, pero él nos pidió que lo dejaran solo.

 **Lucy** \- no saben nada sobre lo que pasó, así que no estorben!

 **Haiku** \- no hace falta saber lo que pasó, está claro que no fue culpa de Lincoln y además estoy segura que es culpa de todas ustedes, o me equivoco?

 **Lynn** \- ya se los dije, esto no tiene que ver con ustedes, así que salgan de mi camino - Se abre paso entre Haiku y Tabby.

 **Leni** arrepentida - lamento todo esto chicas, pero las cosas han estado muy tensas.

 **Luna** \- no te quedes atrás Leni!

Lincoln no era lo que podríamos llamar como deportista, por tanto no fue difícil para Lynn alcanzarlo en un par de calles y lograr detenerlo de la camisa.

 **Lynn** \- donde ya habían te metido Lincoln? - Lo empuja contra una pared - todos estos días hemos intentado encontrarte, pero no te dignas en hacernos llegar una nota! Somos tus hermanas después de todo! - Empieza a derramar lágrimas - cómo pudiste preocuparnos tanto?!

 **Lincoln** susurra - lo siento por esto - El peliblanco se acercó a Lynn y le dio un beso sorpresivo. Esto dejó tan conmocionada a Lynn que se quedó paralizada y no hacía falta estar cerca para ver lo sonrojada que se había puesto.

Lincoln aprovechó el bug-, disculpén, momento para huir a gran velocidad y las hermanas Loud llegaron al lugar.

 **Lori** \- que sucedió Lynn?! Como pudiste perderlo?!!

 **Luna** balanza su cabeza - ya está demasiado lejos, no creo que logremos alcanzarlo.

 **Luan** nota lo estado de su hermanita - vaya pareciera que paralizó a Lynn jajaja.

 **Lucy** \- ahora dinos Lynn, como es que Lincoln logró escapar de ti?

 **Lisa** \- es obvio que no fue causa de algún factor físico, yja que Lynn es superior en ese aspecto.

 **Lynn** – bueno, pues no lo creerán, pero estaba a punto de agarrar a Lincoln cuando mi vieja lesión en la rodilla me impidió continuar - Dijo nerviosa.

 **Lana** sospechosa - eso no suena muy convincente…

 **Luna** \- eso no importa ahora, sólo debemos pensar en donde puede estar!

 **Lori** \- odio admitirlo, pero nuestro hermanito sabe muy bien cómo esconderse.

 **Leni** \- esto me da una idea! La que encuentre a Lincoln y lo lleve a casa se quedará con el!

 **Luan** \- Lincoln no es un trofeo Leni… pero estoy de acuerdo.

 **Lucy** \- suena como algo cruel… pero estoy dentro.

 **Lori** – perfecto, entonces Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy y yo entramos en la apuesta.

 **Lana** \- espera ahi un momento!

 **Lola** \- nosotras también tenemos derecho a participar, no lo creeen?

 **Lisa** \- estoy de acuerdo, todas estamos dentro de esta apuesta.

 **Lori** \- bien pues veamos quién gana - Mientras que Lincoln pasaba por un momento muy delicado de su vida, las hermanas Loud parecían estar compitiendo por él.

Nos siguientes días, el joven pasó en un alojamiento muy modesto, mientras que sus hermanas lo buscaban por distintos medios.

Por ejemplo Lori buscaba Lincoln por medio de las redes sociales, ya que al ser su hermano una estrella juvenil, le sería más fácil ubicarlo.

Leni y Luna usaron los medios anticuados, buscándolo en persona todas las tardes.

Luan usó sus conexiones con las familias en las que había trabajado para que la ayudaran a encontrar a su hermano.

Lynn le pidió a su equipo deportivo que la ayudaran a buscarlo.

Lucy fue por los medios de adivinanza y brujería para tratar de encontrarlo.

Pasando los días, ningún método usado había resultado y las hermanas empezaron a perder la paciencia.

En el parque de Royal Woods.

 **Lincoln** \- estoy cansado de estar escondiéndome en todos lados, ya no puedo ni salir a caminar sin que la orilla esté cerca de mí a los 10 minutos, y no ni mencionemos a los embrujos de Lucy que cada día parecen ser más exactos.

Lincoln vio a Lucy poco más adelante de él, pero por suerte la gente que caminaba por ahí logró mantenerlo oculto.

 **Lincoln** bufó - ven lo que les digo? Eso ya parece acoso!

El teléfono de Lucy suena y ella contesta.

 **Lucy** – hola?... Si, está bien, ya voy a casa.

 **Lincoln** \- y más bien - Se va discretamente hacia el otro lado del parque - no sé qué voy a hacer, no puedo ver a mis hermanas a los ojos después de lo que sucedió la última vez en mi casa, eso creo que fue algo, ya saben, doloroso.

El joven Loud caminaba con discreción, pero sin sospechar pasó muy cerca de un auto de Policia, de ellos lo observaron fijamente y al percatarse de eso Lincoln trató de taparse aún más, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **Policia** \- ey chico - Sale del auto y se dirige hacia el peliblanco.

 **Lincoln** escondido discretamente - buenos días oficial! En qué puedo ayudarlo?

 **Policia** \- cuál es tu nombre jovencito y por qué llevas gorra y lentes en pleno invierno?

 **Lincoln** \- me quedé hasta muy tarde ayer y tengo los ojos muy hinchados. Sobre lo otro mi nombre es Brand Mayer.

 **Policia** estrecha los ojos en desconfianza - puedes sacarte la gorra? Te pareces a alguien reportado como desaparecido.

 **Lincoln** \- será un placer ayudarlo - Se saca su gorra y lentes - ahora puede descartar me de verdad

 **Policia** \- eres tú Lincoln Loud reportado como desaparecido!

 **Lincoln** – que? Se refiere a Bad Boy? Soy su gran fan y me hice un par de operaciones para parecerme a él y me tení el pelo, es una estrella juvenil por lo que no es raro que trate de ser igual a el.

 **Policia** \- bueno muchacho, lo siento pero deberás venir conmigo. Te llevaré con los Loud, y si no eres tú, entonces te traeré yo mismo aquí.

 **Lincoln** – bueno… lo siento, pero estoy ocupado, así que… adiós - Corrió apresurado.

 **Policia** \- hey no escape! Es una persecución! - Se realizó en el parque, Lincoln se puso los lentes y una gorra lo más rápido que pudo y trató de dejar atrás al Policia aún cuando ya era sabido.

Al Policia no tardó mucho en estar por agarrar al pelíblanco, pero un movimiento brusco se golpeó violentamente contra un árbol.

 **Lincoln** \- oh por Deus! Está bien? - Otro Policia chega y golpea su rostro con una macana.

 **Policia 2** \- detente ahí criminal scum!

 **Policia 1** grune - qué crees que haces imbécil? No es un criminal, solo es un chico que estaba perdido - Ve a Lincoln sangrar en el suelo.

 **Lincoln** \- que m-dolor - Se levanta.

 **Policia 2** \- cuánto lo siento! Puedo ayudarlo a levantarse.

 **Lincoln** \- no se preocupe - Intenta correr, pero el Policia se abalanza en su encima.

 **Policia 1** \- por favor joven Loud, debes tranquilizarte.

 **Lincoln** \- no me digan que hacer! - Intenta hacer esfuerzos por escapar.

 **Policia 2** \- lo lamento, pero tendré que ponerte las esposas - Encadena a Lincoln y lo lleva hacia el auto Policial.

 **Lincoln** \- no lo entienden oficiales! No me perdí! Me escapé de casa, mis padres me echaron de ahí.

 **Policia 1** \- lo averiguaremos al llegar ahí. Fueron tus padres quienes denunciaron su desaparición chico.

 **Lincoln** resopla - mi _padre_ me votó de ahí, y ahora dicen que puso una denuncia de mi desaparición!? No me hagan reír - Lo metieron a la patrulla.

 **Policia 2** \- escucha muchacho, lamento lo del golpe, no quieres un pañuelo para limpiarte la sangre y quizás un poco de hielo para bajar la hinchazón del moretón de tu ojo izquierdo?

 **Lincoln** \- tengo las manos atadas genio.

 **Policia 1** \- no va a olvidar el golpe.

Fue llevado de inmediato hacia la casa Loud, se podía ver a simple vista el descontento en su rostro y como bajaba la cabeza mientras más se acercaba a la casa, parecía ser que tenía vergüenza de volver o tenía un recuerdo muy desagradable del lugar.

En la casa Loud.

 **Lori** – mamá, para que nos reunirte? Literalmente estaba en algo importante cuando nos llamaste.

 **Leni** \- seguramente estaba intentando ganarnos con sus redes sociales…

 **Lori** \- al menos eso es más efectivo que ir a buscar en persona!

 **Luna** – oye! Al menos al buscarlo así tenemos más posibilidad de atraparlo si lo vemos!

 **Luan** las mira con el rabillo del ojo - ahora ustedes dos están haciendo equipo?

 **Leni** \- Luna y yo quedamos en que podíamos compartirlos si lo atrapavamos.

 **Lynn** \- o apunto, al premio mayor el será solo para mí!

 **Lucy** \- les recuerdo que gracias a mis hechizos casi lo atrapó, de no haber sido por mamá que me dijo que vendría de inmediato.

 **Lana** \- fue malo para Lucy, pero mejor para nosotras.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- de qué hablan?

 **Todas** – nada!

 **Sra Loud** \- escúchenme niñas, su papá y yo tratamos de encontrar Lincoln desde hace un par de días, pero no logramos tener ni una sola pista de el.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- así que decidimos pedir ayuda a la Policia reportando su desaparición.

 **Luan** los ve en incredulidad - bromeas verdad papá?

 **Lori** concuerda – si! Literalmente fuiste tú quien lo votó de la casa!

 **Señor** **Loud** \- se lo que hice, y si fuera por mí, ese muchacho no volvería a casa, pero su madre no me deja opción.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- el punto es que queremos que estén atentas a la puerta y al teléfono por si surgen noticias de él, entendido?

 **Lisa** \- no creo que sea necesario – Dijo mientras ve pela ventana.

 **Sra. Loud** \- y por qué no?

 **Lisa** \- porque la Policia ya llegó.

_Toc Toc Toc Toc!_

**Señora** **Loud** \- buenos días oficiales - Abre la puerta.

 **Policia 1** \- buenos días familia Loud, traemos a su hijo aquí.

Lincoln adentro como si se dirigiera a la silla eléctrica, tenía la cabeza baja, había mucha sangre seca en su polera y su labio inferior está reventado del lado izquierdo por el golpe y su ojo derecho estaba morado.

 **Todas** – Lincoln!

 **Señora** **Loud** \- que le sucedió a mi bebé? - Abraza a Lincoln.

 **Policia 2** \- opuso algo de resistencia al momento de traerlo aquí.

 **Lori** \- como pudieron haber agredido a si a mi hermano?!

 **Lisa** \- podemos presentar cargos contra ustedes por tal acto, son unos salvajes!

 **Policia 1** \- lamentamos el suceso, en fin, solo lo liberaremos si pueden ocuparse de lo demás.

 **Leni** \- ya háganlo y váyanse de aquí!

 **Lynn** – si, no queremos verlos más aquí!

Los Policia, con la cabeza baja a causa de los insultos, liberaran a Lincoln y se retiraron en silencio.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- cariño por fin! - Volviste lo abrazó emocionada nuevamente.

 **Lori** \- ey hermanito estás bien?

 **Luna** \- estás algo golpeado, déjame curar sus heridas.

 **Luan** \- mejor déjame llevarte al hospital para que lo traten profesionales.

 **Lisa** \- mis métodos alternos pueden curarlo de manera más eficiente y rápida que en un hospital.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- …hey no vas a decir nada Lincoln? - Se acerca con seriedad a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** \- creo que si - Se separa de su madre y encara a su padre de frente – por que me votas-te a patadas de este lugar hace una semana y ahora mandas a la maldita Policia para que me trajera a golpes? Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

 **Señor** **Loud** \- no me hables así niño! - El Señor Loud sentía un gran resentimiento hacia Lincoln por lo que estuvo haciendo con sus hermanas al momento de reencontrarse.

Podía sentirse un choque de auras entre padre e hijo y en el momento que Lincoln lo encaró, su padre no soporto el enojo e intentó darle un golpe en la cara, pero como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta el joven Loud lo esquivó como si nada.

 **Lincoln** comenta con sarcasmo - tratando de golpearme aún más?

 **Señora** **Loud** \- ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear!

Todas las hermanas observaban en silencio.

 **Lincoln** \- si quieres que dejemos de eso, podrían explicarme para que me trajeron aquí?

 **Señor** **Loud** respira - tu madre y yo acordamos que votarte de nuestra casa es algo que no podemos hacer, así que te irás a vivir con tu abuelo y además empezarás a ir a otro colegio.

 **Lincoln** \- en resumen tratan de alejarme por completo de mis hermanas, pero como aún soy menor de edad idearon esto para no tener problemas legales.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- sólo hacemos lo que es mejor para la familia.

 **Sra**. **Loud** \- cariño te amamos, pero esto debe hacerse.

 **Lincoln** \- entonces lamento decepcionar-los queridos padres, pero voy a pedir mi emancipación.

 **Señor** **Loud** atonito - entrarás en una demanda legal contra tus propios padres?

 **Lincoln** \- no me vengas con esas falsedades! Ustedes quieren deshacerse de mí y yo solo voy a facilitarle las cosas.

 **Señora** **Loud** \- cariño tú sabes que esas demandas terminan en fuertes gastos de dinero…

 **Lincoln** \- y a mí qué más me da? Estoy por recibir una buena suma de dinero por las últimas canciones que produje con Mick y luego de un tiempo podré hacer una gira. No soy yo quien estaría en problemas, si no ustedes.

 **Señor** **Loud** trata de aplaca-lo - entonces con qué estarías contento para no entrar en la demanda legal?

 **Lincoln** \- me quedaré aquí, podré ver a mis hermanas, y tanto Luna como Lucy deben estar disponibles para la banda.

 **Señor** **Loud** se niega - de ningún modo voy a aprobar que tengas algún tipo de relación con una de tus hermanas.

 **Lincoln** \- está bien, mientras viva bajo tu techo no tendré nada con ninguna de mis hermanas. Y si por alguna razón me ves envuelto en algo así, entonces me iré de donde quieras - Extiende la mano – trato?

 **Señor** **Loud** \- trato hecho hijo. - Le da la mano y cierran el trato.

 **Lincoln** asiente con la cabeza – bien si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación - Con la cabeza baja se abrió paso entre sus hermanas, en silencio subió apresurado hasta su cuarto para ver que todas sus cosas no estaban y sólo estaba la cama tendida.

El peliblanco se sentó en el suelo y con sus manos se tapó su rostro que soltaba unas lágrimas de dolor y enojo por todo lo que le había sucedido.

Un joven que no tiene la culpa de nada, un inocente al que la vida lo trató mal como si fuese un castigo.

 **Lincoln** \- por qué diablos me sucede esto a mí? Que hice yo para merecer esto?

Esas eran las preguntas que daban vueltas en la mente de Lincoln y fue ahí donde lo entendió.

La vida no es justa y a veces pagas por los crímenes de otros.

No hay reglas, ni moralidad. En el juego de la vida lo único por lo que debes luchar es por lo que te hace feliz.


	10. La Esencia del Amor

LA ESENCIA DEL AMOR

Han pasado sólo unas cuantas horas desde que Lincoln fuera traído a casa en contra de su voluntad, aún con el espontáneo acuerdo con su padre parece ser que Lincoln tiene un plan al cual empezará a darle impulso.

En la mañana siguiente… Por lo que pasó el resto del día y noche encerrado en su vacía habitación sin decir una palabra.

En la habitación de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** hacia el lector - sé que solo han pasado un par de horas desde que estoy aquí - Observa su habitación - pero dudo que pueda volver a llamar a este lugar _mi hoga,r_ sobre todo porque está vacío y lo único que me dejaron mis queridos padres es un triste colchón. Vaya se notan cuan molestos están conmigo, aunque es muy entendible porque lo que hice es considerado algo horrible, pero no puedo quedarme pensando en ellos y volverme un mártir!

 **Lincoln** \- se lucha por lo que se ama y no soy la excepción y jamás dejaré de luchar! Si me lo pregunta por que mi padre aceptó esta propuesta es porque quiere que me quede callado y alejado de mis hermanas. El buscará cualquier indicio de desobediencia para atraparme y es obvio que mi madre está al menos de acuerdo con eso, por lo que estoy en mucha desventaja. Debo pensar muy bien qué hacer antes de siquiera salir de esta habitación. Pero no por nada me llaman el hombre con un plan...

Mientras Lincoln consideraba toda la situación en la que se encontraba, buscando alguna solución.

Las hermanas Loud se reunían en la habitación de Lori para debatir sobre la situación.

En la habitación de Lori.

 **Lisa** \- nos reunimos aquí para determinar qué acciones tomaremos en esta conflictiva y delicada situación, no para decir quién debería ir primero a ver a Lincoln.

 **Lynn** \- qué tonterías dices? Lo más importante es ir a hablar con él!

 **Luna** \- se que todas lo extrañamos y queremos hablar con él, pero solo terminaremos causándole problemas con papá si nos descubren, o peor, aún podríamos alejarlo de nosotras…

 **Lynn** \- lo dice la que causó que papá nos descubriera - Usa un tono irónico.

 **Luna** \- al menos aprendo de mis errores, no como tú, que siempre vas pensando con sus puños!

 **Luan** – chicas, dejen de pelear! No podemos volver a ser tan egoístas! Lo más importante es acordar qué hacer respecto a Lincoln.

 **Leni** \- yo propongo que nos disculpemos con papá y le digamos que todas amamos a Lincoln, y que él decidirá que me ama a mí, luego Lincoln y yo nos casaremos y papá entenderá que el amor supera todo y nos dará su bendición!

Todas las hermanas quedan en silencio total tras oír la propuesta de Leni.

 **Lori** \- literalmente eso es lo más cursi que he oído. Y que te hace pensar que Lincoln te elegiría a ti?!

 **Lisa** \- además papá jamás entenderá esto que todas sentimos por el.

 **Lucy** \- y por que no lo entiende? No es como si hubiéramos elegido enamorarnos de él o mismo para solamente molestar a papá! Creo que todas debemos tener una razón en especial del por qué lo amamos.

 **Lana** \- sí papá no entiende, que deberíamos hacer?

 **Lola** – nada! No voy a renunciar al amor de mi vida solo porque papá no lo entienda!

 **Luna** \- Lola crees que a papá no le duele todo esto? Solo quiere lo mejor para nosotras.

 **Lisa** \- eso no es del todo correcto, según el comportamiento de nuestro progenitor, hace todo esto por él, lo más probable es que sea para lidiar con algún complejo recuerdo del pasado.

 **Luan** \- a papá tiene algún recuerdo que pasó para que se comporte así?

 **Lori** \- …Lisa dices que hay algo que no sabemos sobre todo esto?

 **Lisa** – exactamente, propongo que mientras investigamos qué es lo que esconde papá ,mantengamos distancia con Lincoln, y sobre todo… evitemos verlo en privado.

 **Leni** \- entonces que esperan chicas? A descubrir el secreto de papá lo antes posible!

 **Lori** \- _sshhh_ no grites Leni! Papá te escuchará!

 **Leni** cohibida - oops lo siento.

 **Luan** – entonces, quien descubra el secreto antes-

 **Lori** – no! Ya no competiremos por Lincoln como si fuera un objeto,al final de todo esto, será él quien decida a quién ama.

 **Todas** \- estamos de acuerdo.

 **Lori** \- entonces se levanta la sesión.

Las hermanas Loud bajan a desayunar.

En la habitación de los padres Loud.

 **Lincoln** \- …muy buen día padre - Entra lentamente.

 **Señor** **Lincoln** \- a que vienes aquí a esta hora? - Se encontraba poniendo su abrigo para salir.

 **Lincoln** \- solo te aviso que en la tarde Lucy y Luna se irán conmigo a ensayar para la banda.

 **Señor Loud** \- estaré a tiempo para llevarlos ya sabes que no puedes estar a solas con ninguna de tus hermanas.

 **Lincoln** asiente - lo sé muy bien, por eso te aviso y además quiero decirte que necesitaré usar el ático. Así que en la noche lo limpiaré.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- el ático mmmmm, está bien, pero sólo usa el espacio que necesites, todas esas cosas solo ponlas a un lado y ya.

 **Lincoln** \- como digas. Ah Sr. Loud, lo olvidaba. Note las cámaras que pusiste por toda la casa. Si quieres ser más sutil usa algunas micro cámaras - Se va

 **Señor** **Loud** \- por que me llamo así?

Lincoln se reúne con las hermanas Loud en la cocina para desayunar.

 **Lincoln** \- buen día.

 **Todas** \- muy buen dia Lincoln!

 **Lori** \- cómo te sientes hermanito?

 **Luna** \- ya estás más cómodo en tu habitación?

 **Luan** \- papá tiro tus cosas, pero podemos ayudarte a remodelarlo?

 **Lynn** – sí! Podemos darte algunas de nuestras cosas para tu habitación.

 **Lincoln** \- gh hmmf - Traga su comida - estuvo muy delicioso, y ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme, estuve mucho tiempo ausente y debo ver cómo van las cosas para mí en el colegio.

 **Lucy** \- ensayaremos en la tarde Lincoln.

 **Luna** \- ya estoy preparada para volver a roquear!

 **Lincoln** \- en la tarde papá nos llevará a los estudios para el ensayo, las veo ahí - Se va.

 **Lana** \- Lincoln parece molesto… Le creen que nos odie? - Sus ojos tiernamente se humedecen al punto de soltar una lágrima.

 **Lisa** \- lo dudo, es más como si pensara las cosas con mucho cuidado, estamos siendo vigiladas y debe evitar cometer el más mínimo error.

 **Leni** \- entonces está así porque me ama? - Sus ojos rápidamente se llenan de mucho entusiasmo.

 **Luna** estrecha los ojos- dijiste que te ama? Más bien quisiste decir que nos ama verdad?

 **Leni** \- oh sí, claro eso! – Le sonríe provocando a Luna.

 **Lucy** \- antes de que empiecen su pelea, comamos y vayamos al colegio.

 **Luan** \- tiene razón.

 **Lucy** \- Lincoln no quiere ver que nos peleemos.

 **Lori** \- fue muy maduro de tu parte decir-sela Lucy.

 **Lucy** – gracias… además todas sabemos que Lincoln me ama a mí.

Y así comenzó otra pelea entre las hermanas Loud que continuó en el auto, afuera del colegio y fue pospuesta cuando cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase.

 **Rita** \- no puedo creer que ellas hablen de algo así sin más preocupaciones!

 **Señor** **Loud** \- eso es un descaro, todo por culpa de Lincoln!

 **Rita** \- y ya sabes cómo harás para mandarlo a vivir con mi papá?

 **Señor** **Loud** \- hoy en la tarde me encargo de eso, tú limpa al áctico y asegúrate de mantener oculto lo que está ahí.

 **Rita** \- está bien… Crees que Lincoln sepa algo sobre eso?

 **Señor** **Loud** \- lo dudo. Pero mejor apresuró mis planes - Abre la puerta y se va.

 **Rita** \- mejor empiezo a limpiar ese lugar o no acabaré a tiempo.

 **Lincoln** aparece do nada - madre debo hablar contigo - Entra por la puerta trasera.

 **Rita** surpresa - Lin-Lincoln!

Después de clases.

Las hermanas Loud habían terminado las clases y se dirigían hacia la salida para verse con su padre, quien ya estaría con su auto en medio del camino.

Ronnie se iba en busca de las hermanas Loud para preguntar por Lincoln que no había asistido a clases, dónde… y ahí están, ve a las hermanas Loud, pero antes de siquiera moverse Lincoln la sujeta de la cintura y se la lleva hasta el patio trasero.

 **Lincoln** \- debo decir que me sorprende que no haya dicho nada mientras te traía de esa manera.

 **Ronnie** – Lincoln! - Le abraza.

 **Lincoln** \- estás bien Ronnie **?**

 **Ronnie** \- ah que a, sí sí sí, solo que… pensaba en por que me trajiste aquí,.. - Habla con nerviosismo mientras se sonroja.

 **Lincoln** \- oh bien, tengo que decirte que dejaré el colegio y me iré en dos semanas.

 **Ronnie** – que?! Estás loco Lincoln?! A dónde irás!!?

 **Lincoln** – me encontrare con Mick y sus abogados en su gira por París para realizar una demanda de emancipación hacia mis padres.

 **Ronnie** \- aún cuando abandones tu casa, no es eso lo que tus padres quieren?

 **Lincoln** \- eso no es todo, la demanda solo me dará el escenario perfecto para que mis hermanas huyan de casa.

 **Ronnie** \- …me duele escuchar que luches para tener una relación incestuosa con todas tus hermanas.

 **Lincoln** pone a una falsa cara de perversión y arrogancia – vamos! Todos los chicos con amigas sueñan con un harém, qué hay de malo?

 **Ronnie** \- muchas cosas - Suspira – bueno, necesitas que te ayude con algo?

 **Lincoln** \- que inventes algo sobre esto? - Le pasa un mapa.

 **Ronnie** \- y esto qué es?

 **Lincoln** \- un mapa. Ya está marcado el lugar donde compré una cabaña, es lejos de la ciudad en la frontera con el siguiente estado, donde adivina, tanto la poligamia como el incesto son legales…Bien, no ilegales para ser más exacto.

 **Ronnie** \- es en serio? Te irás a una ciudad de otro estado para vivir con tus hermanas Lincoln?!

 **Lincoln** \- las protestas por la libertad de derechos humanoss son muy famosas ahí… Hazlo por mí si?

 **Ronnie** fica en silencio por un momento - …está bien, lo haré perdedor - Le golpea en el hombro.

 **Lincoln** \- esa es la Ronnie que conozco! Gracias, en serio. - La abraza - de haber sido las cosas distintas, jamás hubiera dejado de amarte, pero me alegra que seas mi amiga. Nos vemos.

 **Ronnie** \- …sí, amigos… - mientras Ronnie se mantuvo muy pensativa con lo que dijo a Lincoln **.**

El peliblanco se iba con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- cuanto más va a tardar su hermano?

 **Lynn** \- puedo ir a buscarlo, lo encontraría en un segundo?

 **Lucy** \- con mi magia puedo saberlo más antes y con menos esfuerzo?

 **Luan** \- si yo cuento un chiste en voz alta sólo tendré que seguir su dulce risa para encontrarlo!

 **Leni** \- eso no es nada, si sigo el hilo rojo que nos une y nuestros destinos lo encontraré en un instante.

Todas se quedan en silencio por falta de argumentos. Si las palabras de Leni tuvieran algo que ver permanece en misterio.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- dejen de decir tonterías y entren al auto!

 **Lincoln** \- no seas tan malo con ellas, sólo están un poco inquietas.

 **Señor Loud** \- no me digas cómo criar a mis hijas y si entra de una vez en el auto - Agarra a Lincoln del cuello y lo lanza dentro del auto.

 **Lincoln** \- qué pasó? Estás más brusco de lo normal.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- …no me jodas niño.

 **Lori** \- cómo puedes-

 **Lincoln** – tranquilas. Sólo entren al auto y vamos al ensayo.

 **Luna** \- está bien, mientras más rápido nos lleve menos tiempo tendremos que estar con papá.

 **Lucy** \- estoy muy emocionada por volver a la banda

 **Lincoln** – si… realmente se nota lo emocionada que estás.

 **Luna** \- eres tan expresiva como eres el leyton.

 **Luan** – jajaja.

 **Todas** – quien?

 **Luanv** vamos chicas, no debo ser la única que a veces se ve series animadas.

 **Lana** \- ya qué hora regresarás Lincoln?

 **Lola** \- sí ya quiero volver a jugar a las tacitas de té!

 **Lincoln** \- volveré lo más pronto posible.

 **Lynn** \- te estaremos esperando hermanito!

 **Leni** \- recuerda que te amo - Susurra suave en el oído de Lincoln sin que su padre lo note.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- bien vamos - Pisa el acelerador de manera brusca esperando que Lincoln cayera encima de una de sus hermanas, cosa que no pasa, gracias a que el pelíblanco puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Lincoln se sentó en el único asiento donde el cinturón de seguridad funciona.

 **Lincoln** \- ten cuidado, una de mis hermanas podría haberse lastimado.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- deja de lloriquear - Manejo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar.

 **Lincoln** \- vamos chicas no hay tiempo que perder!

 **Señor** **Loud** – Lucy, Lincoln vean si el motor no tiene nada, parece que hay algo extraño.

 **Lucy** \- ya vamos - Sale primero y Lincoln detrás de ella, pasando por la puerta del conductor.

Señor Loud abre la puerta con brusquedad esperando golpear la espalda de Lincoln para lanzarlo contra Lucy.

 **Lincoln** calmo - eso es peligroso - Dice de pie, había resistido el impacto - un poco antes y hubieras lastimado a Lucy.

 **Lucy** roja - gracias por cuidarme Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** \- el motor no parece tener nada extraño, bien chicas vamos al ensayo.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- …volveré en dos horas - Se va con el resto de las hermanas.

El Señor Loud rápidamente va a dejar a sus hijas en casa para volver rápidamente al estudio espiar a Lincoln esperando que en su aparente privacidad rompa su promesa. Cosa que no pasa ya que en las dos horas de ensayo él no tiene ningún contacto físico con ellas, ni un choque de palmas, ni nada.

Pasado el tiempo Lincoln y sus hermanas se fueron junto a su padre a casa.

En la casa Loud.

 **Señor Loud** \- bien niñas vayan a sus habitaciones, y Lincoln puedes limpiar el ático.

Las hermanas Loud suben.

 **Lincoln** – vaya… por fin podré tener ese lugar.

 **Señor Loud** \- qué quieres hacer en ese ático? Si intentas hacer algo con-

 **Lincoln** \- no te preocupes, solo quiero usarlo para un pequeño proyecto.

 **Señor Loud** \- sigues igual de insolente no?

 **Lincoln** \- uno no puede tener buen humor cuando intentan forzarlo a hacer algo con sus hermanas. Podrás dejar de ofrecerme-las?

 **Señor** \- escucha maldito bastardo! No vas a tocar a mis hijas! Cuando vea que hagas el mínimo movimiento te mandaré directo donde tu abuelo y te mantendrás alejado por los próximos 6 años.

 **Lincoln** \- no seas tan temperamental quieres? Además toma en cuenta que si soy así debí haberlo heredado de alguien no?... Amar mujeres que no debería… puede ser eso, debí haberlo tenido de alguien, verdad padre?

 **Señor Loud** – maldito! - Golpea Lincoln y lo lanza contra la puerta.

 **Lincoln** suspira - …si haces tanto ruido mis hermanas bajarán y al ver esto te odiarán más. Eso no te conviene - Se levanta y limpia la sangre de su nariz.

 **Señor Loud** \- por qué haces esto? Por qué me haces esto? No ves el daño que nos haces?

 **Lincoln** \- …amo a mis hermanas y ellas a mí. Fuiste tú quien hizo nuestra vida un caos al no aceptarlo.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- ...espero que la próxima vez que hablemos sea porque te llevo a golpes donde este el viejo.

 **Lincoln** \- y yo espero que sea-… olvídalo – Parte balanzando su cabeza.

En la habitación de Lori y Leni.

_Toc Toc!_

**Lincoln** \- Lori estás aquí?

 **Leni** \- Lincoln viniste a buscar a Lori? - Habla desde su cama mientras se peina el cabello.

 **Lincoln** – si, es que tuve un pequeño accidente y necesitaba de su ayuda - La sangre aún salía.

 **Leni** \- no puede ser! Iré por el botiquín, tú siéntate y no te muevas - Corre fuera de la habitación.

 **Lincoln** \- …Leni, las escaleras están al otro lado.

 **Leni** \- ya lo noté Linky!!! - Corre en la dirección correcta y trae el botiquín.

 **Lincoln** \- está segura que puedes con esto?

 **Leni** \- claro que si! No te preocupes, me aseguraré de no tocarte, sé que papá ha estado vigilando nos mucho.

 **Lincoln** \- las demás parecen no haberlo notado, me sorprende que tú si – Sonríe con cariño.

 **Leni** \- a qué te refieres? - Con el algodón con el que limpiaba la sangre le da un suave golpe que transmite su medio-falsa molestia - no soy estúpida! Admito que a veces soy algo despistada y muchas otra veces cometo errores sin notarlo, pero también puedo ser inteligente.

 **Lincoln** – lo sé, disculpa me, lo dije sin pensar Leni. Sé que eres inteligente y muchas veces me has salvado con una de tus brillantes ideas, pero también sé que de todas eres la que lleva un corazón puro y eso es algo que amo de ti. Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de esos bravucones hace como seis años?

 **Leni** \- cómo olvidarlo? Recuerdo que luego de la escuela a unos chicos me pidieron que fuera al patio trasero.

 **Lincoln** \- aún no sé por qué fuiste.

 **Leni** \- en esos días muchos niños se me declaraban y yo debía rechazarlos en persona, es lo mínimo que merecen no? Al salir el niño que rechace no acepto un no por respuesta y quería besarme.

 **Lincoln** \- y ahí fue…

 **Leni** \- y ahí apareciste tú. Te temblaban las piernas y sus puños mostraban el miedo que te invadía, les dijiste que me soltaran y ellos fueron a golpearte mucho.

 **Lincoln** mira al horizonte - si aún recuerdo ese dolor.

 **Leni** \- te batearon mucho y te rompieron el tobillo con un palo. Cuando vi eso empecé a tirar piedras con rabia y les hice llegar en la cara… Tuve mucha suerte!

 **Lincoln** – suerte? Lanzaste siete piedras a cuatro niños y todas llegaron a sus rostros. Tienes una puntería prodigiosa!

 **Lení** \- Cuando recuerdo todo eso no puedo evitar pensarlo cuando saliste del hospital… dejaste de jugar soccer.

 **Lincoln** – si, esos niños estaban en el equipo. Sería apropiado decir que les tenía miedo.

 **Leni** \- los expulsaron de la escuela y el equipo, lo averigüe. Dejaste de jugar por mi culpa, por tu tobillo hic - Empieza a llorar - recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño te gustaba mucho el soccer y mamá decía que serías una estrella, pero luego empezaste a decir que te aburras del deporte y prefería leer cómics… Por eso no puedes vencer a Lynn en ningún deporte… Ya no tienes ni la puntería, ni la resistencia que tendrías si jamás me hubieras salvado.

 **Lincoln** se acerca de ella - vamos Leni, fui yo quien quiso ayudarte y no importa el costo, siempre estaré ahí para salvarte.

 **Leni** llora - quisiera tanto abrazarte! P-Pero por ahora, **amarte está prohibido** no?

 **Lincoln** \- creo que siempre lo ha estado – Le sonríe dulcemente.

 **Leni** se seca las lagrimas - …listo! Ya estarás bien Linky, tus heridas sanarán en poco tiempo.

 **Lincoln** \- gracias Leni… Sabes, siempre has sido tú a quien le he confiado el resto cuando tenía alguna inseguridad o duda, sabia que tú encontrarías la solución y es porque ves el mundo de distinta manera, y deseo verlo contigo de la forma en la que ves al mundo. Parece que es más dulce que la del resto, por eso siempre estás tan animada. Muchos dicen que eres ingenua por ser como eres, pero en ti veo esa alegría de un mundo mejor, uno que algún día espero alcanzar.

 **Leni** enrojece - …eso es muy tierno Linky, pero sabes, a veces si puedo ser algo tonta.

 **Lincoln** \- no digas eso Leni! Después de todo… eres mi chica especial no? - Sale de la habitación.

 **Leni** \- …tu chica especial… solo a él se le ocurre decir algo así para luego irse - Sonríe levemente mientras recoge el peluche que se parecia a Lincoln que tenía a un lado de la cama - la verdad es que soy muy tonta., podría incluse esperar toda mi vida por ti.

 **Señor Loud** \- maldito sea Lincoln! Está siendo muy precavido - Se encuentra en su habitación, rodeado de pantallas - si no logró hacer que caiga, estare en problemas.

 **Rita** – cariño, debemos hablar en privado.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- espero que sea importante - Se aleja de los monitores.

 **Rita** \- es sobre Lincoln, debes detenerlo cuanto antes, creo que él planea algo contra nosotros y también nos vigila.

 **Señor Loud** \- ya me di cuenta ,parece que solo está aquí para asegurarse de que las chicas estén bien y que no nos vayamos a otro lado.

 **Rita** \- dijiste que ibas a cazar-lo pero parece eres la presa! Acelera los planes y lleva a Lincoln donde acordamos para ponerle fin a esto!

 **Señor Loud** \- que me echara una mano no sería malo no lo crees querida?

Mientras los padres Loud discutían qué hacer con Lincoln, el peli blanco se dirigía a ver a Luan en su habitación.

En la habitación de Lincoln **.**

 **Lincoln** \- no es un lugar muy acogedor, no lo crees?

 **Luan** \- lamento esto Lincoln, papá por el enojo voto y quemó todas tus cosas, no pudimos evitarlo - Se sienta en la cama.

 **Lincoln** \- no te preocupes, no planeo estar aquí mucho tiempo.

 **Luan** \- y si te mudas a mi habitación? Sería fantástico! Dormiríamos en la misma cama, tendrías mucha privacidad cuando Luna se duerma… Hasta podríamos poner algunos de tus pósters!

 **Lincoln** sonrié - me alegra que sigas igual de bromista que siempre, pocas cosas se mantienen como antes.

 **Luan** suspira – bueno, dime para qué me llamaste aquí.

 **Lincoln** \- es simple - Lanza un pequeño chip que le adhiere a la cámara de su habitación y se abalanza encima de ela - quiero saber si esto que teniamos y hacíamos tú y yo es una de esas cosas que no ha cambiado.

 **Luan** sonrojada con un enorme sonrisó - tu estilo pasivo agresivo es muy excitante sabes? - Enreda en sus brazos el cuello de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln** \- …es un buen cumplido.

 **Luan** \- no hay problema con que papá pueda estar vigilando nos?

 **Lincoln** \- por ti vale la pena correr el riesgo - Le da un beso apasionada que dura muchos segundos para luego separarse.

 **Luan** ofegante - oh chico malo eh? Ven aquí!

Lincoln y Lúan comienzan a compartir besos más y más apasionados pero solamente fue por breve ya que corrían un gran riesgo.

 **Lincoln** acostado a un lado de Luan - cuánto extrañe esto, somos como un imán no lo crees?

 **Luan** descansando – si, si estamos tú y yo a solas esto se vuelve inevitable… Creo mejor céntrate en cómo salir de este problema y cuando todo acabe te daré una sorpresa.

 **Lincoln** le promete - dos semanas, espero esa sorpresa en dos semanas.

 **Luan** \- adelanté tigre!

Mientras Lincoln y Lúan se dieron un beso de despedida, había una persona observando a lo lejos encima de un árbol.

Ronnie había visto todo con ayuda de unos binoculares y llena de rabia al ver al hombre que ama besándose con otra decidió tomar medidas más radicales.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln tomó rumbo hacia la cocina en busca de Lori.

El Señor Loud había terminado de hablar con Rita e iba a vigilar de nuevo al peliblanco.

En la cocina.

 **Lincoln** \- Lori como has estado sin mí? - Aparece detrás de Lori que preparaba un sándwich.

 **Lori** \- oh vaya Lincoln, te hemos extrañado mucho. Cómo te fue fuera de casa y por qué no querías vernos, que es en lo que pensabas?

 **Lincoln** \- oh ummm, bueno, solo digamos que bueno.

 **Lori** – Lincoln…

 **Lincoln** \- está bien, pensaba en cómo resolver la situación en la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando me vieron en el colegio ustedes no eran las únicas, papá y mamá nos veían desde lejos, me di cuenta que esperaban a que haga algo… Creo que mamá ha estado frenando a papá y pidiéndole que me dé una oportunidad, pero parece que su paciencia se acabó.

 **Lori** \- por eso decidiste correr.

 **Lincoln** – exacto, incluso ahora, papá nos ve desde las cámaras. No crees que es raro? Es decir, acaso no tiene trabajo o algo mejor que hacer?

 **Lori** \- esto es algo muy exagerado de el, papá ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Antes todos nos llevábamos bien con él e incluso fuimos a ese restaurante, pero desde que descubrió lo nuestro está medio trastornado.

 **Lincoln** – solo medio?! Ha estado muy agresivo, su lenguaje es muy vulgar y siempre está enojado. Ese sujeto ya no es el mismo ni en olor!

 **Lori** \- tienes razón, que es lo que planea hacer?

 **Lincoln** \- por el momento, solo espera dos semanas - Abre el refrigerador y le lanza un frasco de mayonesa a Lori - y muchas cosas locas están por pasar…

 **Lori** \- estaremos listas para lo que venga. Nos vemos si Lincoln. Y recuerda que te amo.

 **Lincoln** asienté - hasta luego Lori - Y sube con prisa las escaleras - nadie estará listo para lo que venga, de eso estoy seguro.

_Toc Toc Toc Toc!_

**Lincoln** se tomó su tiempo y abre la puerta - Clyde como has estado hermano? Hace un buen tiempo que no te veo!

 **Lincoln** \- estuve muy bien Clyde vayamos a mi cuarto para hablar.

 **Clyde** \- y cómo han ido las cosas con el Señor Loud?

 **Lincoln** \- no muy bien - Entran a la habitación - creo que solo quiere deshacerse de mí, puso cámaras en todos lados, pero ya me di cuenta que el audio no funciona.

 **Clyde** \- entonces cuando contactaras a Mick?

 **Lincoln** \- la próxima semana podré verlo, estará aquí por unas cuantas horas y luego se irá a reanudar su gira.

 **Clyde** \- debes sobrevivir una semana en esta casa… a qué extremos crees que llegue todo esto?

 **Lincoln** \- no tengo idea Clyde, pero te necesito para ayudar a mis hermanas en dos semanas.

 **Clyde** \- cuando tu demanda te mantenga aquí y tus padres en el juicio por todo un día?

 **Lincoln** – exacto! Lograré mi emancipación mientras ellas desaparecen sin que papá pueda hacer algo.

 **Clyde** \- estaré listo Lincoln, nos vemos mañana en el colegio - Se va.

 **Lincoln** \- no olvides el cómic de Ace Savvy que me pediste prestado.

 **Clyde** \- lo conseguiste?!

 **Lincoln** \- claro - Se lo da.

 **Clyde** – bueno, ahora sí me voy.

 **Lincoln** fala alto - solo dos semanas más…

En la habitación de los padres Loud.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- dos semanas huh? Entonces tengo tiempo para hacerte pedazos.

 **Rita** \- que dices?

 **Señor** **Lincoln** \- cree que el audio no funciona, pero escuché cada una de sus conversaciones. Lo raro es que hay una brecha de tiempo en la que no veo a Lincoln en su cuarto y una luz brillante ciega la cámara.

 **Rita** \- y el audio captó algo?

 **Señor** **Loud** \- solo a Lincoln durmiendo un poco, nada más.

 **Rita** \- te dije que la cámara en la habitación de Lincoln le llega la luz de su ventana a estas horas.

 **Señor Loud** la despide - mañana lo moveré de lugar.

 **Rita** \- más te vale, ahora dime qué planea Lincoln.

 **Señor Loud** \- mantenernos ocupados con una demanda sorpresiva mientras se fuga con sus hermanas .

 **Rita** \- y qué harás?

 **Señor Loud** \- lo necesario para hacer que Lincoln quede fuera de juego.

 **Rita** leva una mano a su frente- esto solo es una bomba de tiempo…

 **Señor** **Loud** \- parece que tenemos una visita más - Ve desde las cámaras a Ronnie en la entrada - que querrá?

 **Rita** \- iré a ver - Abre la puerta.

 **Ronníe** \- buenos días Señora Rita puedo hablar con usted y su esposo?

 **Señor Loud** \- qué es lo que quieres?

 **Ronnie** \- tengo información valiosa sobre el plan de Lincoln y a cambio de ella sólo quiero una cosa.

 **Señor** **Loud** \- y que podría ser eso?

 **Ronnie** \- a Lincoln.


	11. Hacerlo Todo Por Aquellos que Amo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grán finale de la estoria (?) está aquí.
> 
> Algunos momentos de ternura son luces en esa ultima parte.
> 
> És un capitulo muy pesado, asi que lean con cuidado. Y ustedes están avisados.   
> (Miren las tags de la fic para saber a lo que me refiro.)
> 
> Disfruten y comenten lo que pensaran del capitulo e de la estoria.  
> (Se for posible deen un grito para el autor Shimpay en Wattpad también.)

HACERLO TODO POR AQUELLOS QUE AMO

_ Justo después del capítulo anterior.  _

_Lincoln tiene un plan, pero para eso debe sobrevivir una semana en la casa Loud para hablar con Mick y realizar una demanda de emancipación._

_Lo tiempo en el que los Señores Loud deban estar en el juicio le darán tiempo a las hermanas para escapar a una cabaña lejos de Royal Woods guiadas por Ronnie._

_Para eso le dio Lincoln el mapa, y además de tener en mente revelar un secreto de sus padres que podría condenarlos para así evitar que ellos intenten separarlos de nuevo._

_Será que este plan vaya a funcionar?_

Una semana después - en la habitación de Lincoln.

En donde hace no mucho tiempo un joven vivía su vida con normalidad y sin mayor preocupación que la de entregar sus deberes a tiempo o recordar lavar la ropa nos fines de semana, ahora está sentado un hombre en silencio mientras observa el vacío de sus pensamientos como si pudiera ver fijamente su objetivo a lo lejos, allí al fondo de su habitación.

Un objetivo que solo él entiende, tan descabellado y complicado que nadie dudaría en tomarlo por loco y intentar explicarlo, pero este deber lo tiene sumergido tan inmerso que no presta atención en su alrededor por observar aquello que parece está tan distante, tan lejos que parece ser imposible de alcanzar, pero él sabe que puede hacerlo.

El sabe que debe.

_Toc Toc Toc!_

El silencio que el peliblanco parecía resguardar fue bruscamente borrado por el sonido de la puerta, pero sin siquiera mover la mirada decide preguntar.

 **Lincoln -** quien es?

 **Leni -** soy yo Linky, sé que puedes reconocerme por mi voz aunque me siento algo ronca sabes? Ayer dormí con la puerta abierta esperando verte pasar, lo siento no debía decirte eso, olvida-lo quieres? Aaayy no sé qué me pasa!

La mirada tan apagada e intensa de Lincoln hacia el vacío se vio totalmente cambiada al oír las palabras nerviosas y apresuradas de la linda Leni, sus ojos se llenaron de luz y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y lentamente abrió la puerta para poder ver de nuevo, pero con igual emoción… como si fuera la primera vez, la inocente mirada de su querida.

 **Lincoln –** tranquila, si lo que deseas es verme, tan sólo debes desearlo y yo me aseguraré de aparecer justo en frente tuyo, como ahora… y como siempre será, tal vez tardé un poco en llegar, pero siempre que lo desees llegaré a ti!

 **Leni -** si aparecieras cada vez que mi corazón te llama, como es que no estás conmigo todo el tiempo? **-** La tímida e inocente mirada llena de vergüenza se dibuja en el delicado rostro de Leni al terminar sus palabras.

Todo esto deja a Lincoln en blanco. Jamás pensó oír algo tan hermoso. Fue como una flecha directo a su corazon, como una lanza a su ser.

 **Lincoln -** …en verdad eres la mujer más pura que he conocido en mi vida… Sabes, sólo con oírte hablar es suficiente para recordar porque hago todo esto…

 **Leni** repone-se **-** hablando de eso Lincoln, realmente me tienes preocupada al actuar tan cerrado y distante.

 **Lincoln -** no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, nada más allá de adonde quieras ir después de que todo esto pase.

Lincoln trataba de actuar despreocupado y confiado, pero Leni podía entender sus verdaderos sentimientos, podía ver sus miedos y pesares, siempre pudo.

 **Lori -** Lincoln bajemos a comer. Nuestro padre quiere hablar con todos antes de ir a clases.

 **Luna -** es mejor que tengan cuidado con lo que digan vale **-** Habla desde el pasillo junto a sus hermanas.

 **Luan -** lo sabemos, cualquier palabra además podría arruinar todo.

 **Lisa -** controlar su léxicon será vital para que el transcurso de la última semana sea seguro.

 **Lola -** no lo digas en voz alta **Lisa!**

 **Lana -** es justo ahora cuando debemos ser más precavidos!

 **Lisa -** perdón perdón.

 **Lynn -** ya no discutan y bajemos con papá.

 **Lucy -** es lo mejor, vayamos a desayunar.

Todas las hermanas Loud se sentaron, teniendo cuidado con dejar a Lincoln al lado de su padre, cosa que el mismo Lincoln pidió y que se hizo durante la semana.

Un silencio casi espectral dominaba la mesa, la incomodidad se sentía con tan sólo pasar cerca de ahí. Una familia rota empeñada en reconstruirse, una misión perdida que sólo los enloquecía más.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** entonces que tienen pensado hacer hoy niñas?

 **Luna -** ya pasamos por esto, sabemos que nada será lo mismo no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no podemos hablar como en el pasado.

 **Rita -** podemos hacer un esfuerzo cariño **-** Habla con una sonrisa forzada que causa miedo.

 **Lola –** m-mama! **–** Temerosa **.**

 **Lisa –** bien, ignorando eso, el argumento de Luna parece ser muy válido.

 **Luan -** todo lo que ha pasado ha separado a nuestra familia, pero todo tiene solución, papá intenta dar el primer paso para reconciliarnos.

 **Lynn** retruca **-** eso no borra ni justifica las acciones que ha cometido antes.

 **Lucy** **–** ciertamente, no dudo que alguno de nosotros sea capaz de sobrellevar todo esto.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** nunca fue mi intención que mis acciones contra mi hijo afectarán tanto a mis hijas.

 **Lori -** ambas estaban relacionadas, esa excusa no sirve para salvarte de lo que hiciste.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** no podemos seguir tratando nos con hostilidad.

 **Rita -** debemos tratar de llevar todo esto unidos.

 **Lisa -** esta no es una situación común, hablamos de una relación inces-

 **Sr.** **Loud -** no lo digas!

 **Lori** vocifera **-** no le grites a Lisa!

 **Rita -** que no diga cosas tan desagradables.

 **Lucy -** solo dice la verdad mamá.

 **Rita** balanza la cabeza **-** solo están confundidas.

 **Luan -** eso no es verdad.

 **Lynn -** quieren parar! **-** Se levanta de su asiento y golpea la mesa con sus palmas **-** esto no es nada normal! Lo sabemos! No ha sido normal desde que empezamos a sentir esto! Me duele sentirlo… es tanta culpa por algo que mi corazón eligió, tanto dolor por ser sincera con mis sentimientos… pero he sido capaz de soportarlo y sobrellevarlo, soy capaz de entender que el mundo me rechace e incluso que mis padres me odien, pero no podré vivir si intento mentirme a mí misma con lo que sé que siento. Así que paren con todo esto, si no aceptan lo que sentimos pueden irse o votarnos, pero ya decidan se! Nos está matando la esperanza de que nos acepten… aunque sé que eso no pasará.

 **Luna -** …tiene razón, entiendan que esto es algo que nos ha costado aceptar y sabemos que es real.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** si tan sólo aceptarán que lo que sienten no es verdad! Están confundidas, no pueden sentir eso y jamás les traerá algo bueno el camino que eligen **-** Empieza a hablar exaltado como si hubiese perdido la razón.

 **Lola** susurra **-** papa da miedo.

 **Lori –** papá… no sabes cuánto lamentamos todo el dolor que esto te ha causado, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** lo que sienten no lo aceptaré jamás! Nunca tendrán mi aprobación! Si eligen a su hermano perderán todo!

 **Lucy -** que así sea! No me importa perderlo todo, al final el mundo se resume en una persona para mi, y ese es Lincoln.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** así que así será **-** Baja la mirada y se pone en silencio como si todas sus fuerzas se hubiesen borrado **-** …está bien, está bien… **-** El Sr. Loud se retira en silencio con la mirada aún baja con la mente hecha un caos, se va a su habitación para prepararse, debe llevar a todos a la escuela después de todo.

 **Lincoln** pensativo **-** parece estar muy exaltado, será mejor que mantengamos una distancia con él.

 **Rita -** ten respeto a tu padre hasta el final!

 **Lincoln -** si lo conociera en verdad, lo tendría, pero ahora siento que ya no lo conozco.

 **Rita -** como te **-** Lanza una bofetada contra Lincoln quien lo recibe sin moverse **-** lo-lo siento, no, yo, quise. ya no sé lo que hago!

 **Luan -** como te atreves a golpear a Linky?! **-** Exaltada por lo que acababa de pasar junto a sus hermanas, se levantan de sus asientos pero son detenidas por Lincoln.

 **Lincoln -** está bien Luan, está bien chicas yo me lo merezco. Madre por favor ve y habla con él, solo te escuchará a ti, intenta calmarlo.

 **Rita -** yo, sí, debo hablar con él **-** Se retira con culpa y nerviosismo.

Parece que ambos están perdiendo la cordura pero no son los únicos, alguien más ya perdió la razón, a alguien más...

Después de eses incómodoS momentos de desayuno, todos se separaron para alistarse e irse a clases aún con la moral baja después de la violenta discusión que tuvieron con sus padres, pero todo transcurrió con aparente tranquilidad en el auto;

Mientras el Sr. Loud manejaba, las niñas guardaban silencio y de vez en cuanto hablaban en voz baja para evitar que sus padres les escucharan.

Por su parte Lincoln mantenía un inquebrantable silencio y sólo se disponía a sonreír cuando sus hermanas lo miraban como un medio para evitar que ellas se preocuparan por el.

Pareció una eternidad el trayecto, pero al fin llegaron a su destino. Las niñas bajaron apresuradas intentando quitarse el peso de aquel silencio que dominaba el ambiente y Lincoln sólo bajó en silencio hasta que…

 **Lincoln –** bien, no fue el mejor viaje del mundo, pero fue lindo. Adiós mamá **\- S** onríe viendo a su madre que está tras la ventana.

 **Rita -** adiós hijo, lamento lo que hice, cuídate si?

 **Lincoln -** no hay problema, hay sabido cuidarme desde que era pequeño no? Estaré bien.

 **Rita -** sé que lo estarás **-** Sus ojos se empañan al borde del llanto.

 **Sr. Loud -** volveremos para recogerlos, sean puntuales **-** Conduce apresurado.

 **Lincoln - …** adiós mamá.

Mientras todas entran Lincoln decide irse por un lado alejándose, va a la parte trasera de la escuela donde le esperan Clyde y Ronnie.

 **Lincoln -** lamentó el retraso, algunas cosas pasaron. Todo está listo?

 **Clyde -** por supuesto. Hace poco hablé con Mick para confirmar su llegada al aeropuerto, también ya pedí un taxi a dos cuadras de aquí que te llevara lo más rápido posible para que puedas volver en breve.

 **Ronnie -** en cuanto a Mick, ya traza el camino más breve y seguro hacia tu destino, también hice unas llamadas y me asegure de que puedas llevarte a todas en una camioneta que conducire yo, mientras tú estás en el tema de la demanda.

 **Lincoln -** perfecto **-** Abraza a Ronnie **-** gracias por apoyarme, sin ti mi plan sería mucho más complexo **-** Sonríe sin preocupaciones.

 **Clyde –** vamos! De haberme dado más tiempo yo hubiese conducido…

 **Lincoln -** eres muy nervioso con la velocidad. En la que manejarías no llegarías ni en una semana.

 **Clyde -** jajajaja **-** Mientras Lincoln y Clyde reían juntos.

Ronnie sintió culpa por lo que hacía, pero no había vuelta atrás... o si?

 **Lincoln -** bien iré al aeropuerto, este es el paso más importante para iniciar el plan.

 **Clyde -** conseguir que me quite de recursos y contactos para la demanda es vital, ya ve, nosotros iremos a clases.

 **Lincoln -** gracias por todo **-** Mientras Lincoln caminaba hacia el taxi que estaba un poco lejos para evitar que algún profesor lo viera irse.

Clyde entró a sus clases, pero Ronnie… ella en silencio siguió a Lincoln hasta la mitad del camino al taxi.

 **Ronnie -** …Lincoln…

 **Lincoln** surpreso **–** Ronnie?! No deberías estar en clases y ya? Se quieres acompañarme al aeropuerto apreció el gesto, pero debo hablar con él en privado, no creo que le agrade la idea de alguien más ahí.

 **Ronnie -** no estoy aquí precisamente por eso, es sólo que yo…

 **Lincoln** le sonrié **-** vamos, dímelo con confianza.

 **Ronnie -** yo aún te amo Lincoln! En vez de irte con tus hermanas, tomemos todo lo que tenemos y vayámonos tú y yo! Ahora mismo!

 **Lincoln - … -** En silencio.

 **Ronnie -** y sé que en el pasado he cometido errores, pero todo eso me ha enseñado lo valioso que eres para mi vida, no puedo soportar la idea de que te vas con otras mujeres!

 **Lincoln -** …lo lamento, no importa cuánto desee irme contigo no lo haré.

 **Ronnie -** …p-pe-pero por que? Que tanto significan ellas para ti, que decides dejarme de lado sin siquiera considerar mis sentimientos?!

 **Lincoln -** la única razón de mi vida son ellas… que sean felices… sólo eso por eso lo siento. Pero tú y yo, jamás podremos estar juntos… **-** Abraza a Ronnie.

 **Ronnie** histerica **-** está bien! Ellas son el problema cierto? Si su existencia causa que no estemos juntos! Pero está bien! Me encargaré de que podamos estarlo.

 **Lincoln -** de qué hablas, estás di… ack **-** un gran choque de electricidad recorre el cuerpo de Lincoln que hace al joven soltar a Ronnie.

El dolor es intenso y deja sus músculos tiesos, el joven se arrodilla por el dolor intentando a entender el porqué de esto, porque lo traiciona. Con la vista nublada logra ver una macana eléctrica en la mano de su amiga y de pronto lo entiende, todo estaba planeado.

 **Ronnie** confirma sus pensamientos **-** ya lo tenía planeado.

 **Lincoln -** ja ja ja esto realmente duele, sabes? Aún siento la vista nublada.

 **Ronnie** de manera tenebrosa **-** no te preocupes, el dolor pasará antes de que lo notes, solo hago esto por nuestro bien, entiéndelo y descansa Lincoln… **-** Coloca la macana en la frente de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln -** no puede ser, hija de… **-** un segundo y violento choque recorre el cuerpo de el **,** la descarga de electricidad es demasiado, nubla la mente, destroza el cuerpo y deja hecho un caos la conciencia.

Lincoln lo sabe, ha cometido un error, confío mucho en una pieza volátil, ahora se ve caer al suelo, su cuerpo no le responde y su mente se apaga, quedara inconsciente pronto.

Solo le queda ver a Ronnie que llama a alguien mientras arrastra su cuerpo a un callejón y finalmente el peliblanco se desmaya.

Varias horas después, todo se ve aún borroso, se escucha poco, pero se puede escuchar el viento en las hojas.

Es un bosque, está estrecho, no puede mover las manos pero no por el dolor, sino que algo lo sujeta con fuerza en los pies y manos, hace un esfuerzo en aclarar su cabeza que da vueltas y logra diferenciar donde está. En un maletero. Siente que alguien se aproxima y decide fingir que sigue inconsciente.

 **Ronnie -** ya llegamos. Lo llevaré adentro, tu ve y prepara todo **-** Abre el maletero y le da una caricia **-** y pensar que hace un tiempo atrás estábamos juntos, me siento culpable por lo que te hice, pero espero que entiendas que fue por tu bien. Ahora podremos estar juntos, espero que todo esto demuestre cuánto te amo **-** Mientras toma los pies de Lincoln para jalarlo fuera del maletero, este le patea en el pecho haciéndola caer con fuerza al suelo.

Con dificultad Lincoln sale y intenta correr a plan de saltos con los pies atados, pero aún se encontraba aturdido, su cuerpo no respondía a la velocidad que el necesitaba y su mente no se ponia de acuerdo hacia dónde iba, por lo que se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Intentó volver a ponerse de pie mientras se arrastraba por la tierra.

 **Lincoln -** debo volver con ellas! No me puede estar pasando esto, debo escapar, me necesitan!

Un esfuerzo en vano por buscar su libertad, un hombre preocupado por lo que sucedía y lo que esto significaba para el futuro de quienes ama. De pronto, mientras Lincoln se alejaba, sintió un gran dolor en la pierna que lo hizo gritar, ya no podía moverse, ya no podía escapar, volteó la mirada y entendió que le pasaba.

Ronnie le había clavado una estaca para jardín (como se dice es una estaca delgada hecha para clavarse en la tierra) en la pierna izquierda, luego atravéso por completo y llegó hasta el suelo.

 **Ronnie -** esta no es la mejor manera de retomar una relación Lincoln **-** Llora mientras aplica fuerza en la estaca.

 **Lincoln** se queja **-** agh no, de ninguna manera, esta no era la forma en la que me imaginaba como sería volver contigo **-** Intenta mostrar valor ante el dolor.

 **Ronnie -** debes portarte bien o tendré que seguir haciendo te dañó Lincoln!

 **Lincoln -** no, lo entiendo… ya no intentare escapar **-** Ronnie saca la estaca de su pierna.

 **Ronnie -** se nos hará tarde, debemos entrar Lincoln **-** Arrastra le pela pierna herida a Lincoln.

 **Lincoln -** esta no es la forma más romantica de llevarme a algún lado sabes? Mier- duele demasiado.

 **Ronnie -** …si te hubieras comportado con tu novia no hubiese pasado nada. Que sea una lección para futuro **-** Lo sienta en una silla y amordaza sus manos y piernas.

Lincoln se ve encerrado en una habitación con paredes y pisos de madera como una casa de campo, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas oscuras y habían sólo dos puertas y unas gradas que llevaban a un segundo piso.

 **Lincoln -** con cuál de tus amigas planeaste hacer todo esto? Te oí hablarle a alguien, no me puedo creer que alguien aceptará participar en esta locura.

 **Ronnie -** digamos que este pequeño plan es más grande de lo que imaginas mi querido.

De pronto, por en medio de la oscuridad, se aproxima una mujer, un amor no muy antiguo que tuvo Lincoln, Tabby…

 **Lincoln** horrorizado **–** no, no, NO! Por que tú?! Confiaba en ti y te tenía tanto cariño! Me apoyaste justo cuando el mundo me dio la espalda! En ti vi lo que es capaz de hacer una persona de buen corazón! Y ahora te veo aquí siendo parte de esta mierda! Por que!!?

 **Tabby -** no puedo dejarte arruinar tu vida de esta manera. Vas a condenar todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que hemos trabajado en la banda. La música siempre fue todo para mí, como crees que reaccione el mundo si se entera de ti y tus hermanas? Condenaras mi carrera y no lo puedo permitir!

 **Lincoln -** maldición maldición! Justo ahora deberían volverse unas dementes? Justo hoy! **-** Intenta aplicar fuerza en sus manos intentando liberarse.

 **Ronnie -** Tabby solo quiere que te quedes conmigo, tu desaparición solo será momentánea, cuando termine de reformar-te volveremos a la ciudad y tal, y podrãa usarte en la banda.

 **Lincoln -** tch y luego que? Viviremos felices para siempre?!

 **Ronnie -** esa es la idea, pero antes deben pasar un par de cosas primero. Deberás sufrir para poder entender quién eres y aceptar mi amor! En resumen el primer paso es renunciar a tus hermanas.

 **Lincoln -** …vay a mierda ese de primer paso, antes terminaré muerto.

 **Sr. Loud -** eso no me afectaría en lo absoluto, pequeño bastardo **-A** parece detrás de Lincoln con una maleta **-** ya has arruinado demasiado a mi familia.

 **Lincoln** suspira **–** claro, lo que faltaba, sabía que todo esta mierda debía ser idea tuya hijo de pu… **-** Es golpeado con un bate violentamente.

 **Sr.** **Loud –** cállate! Hay mucho tiempo para que grites de dolor, de muchas maneras por cierto, pero yo no vengo aquí para eso, solo me despido porque de ahora en adelante estará a cuidados de Ronnie que promete jamás dejarte ir.

 **Lincoln -** …así que este es un adiós…

 **Sr.** **Loud -** desearía que hubiese sido distinto… pero si **-** Se acerca a Lincoln, pero éste le escupe sangre en la cara.

 **Lincoln -** …me alegra saber que no volvere a ver tu rostro hijo de perra.

 **Sr.** **Loud -** claro **-** Se limpia la cara **-** antes de irme me aseguraré de que solo pensar en tus hermanas te cause dolor, haré que bloqueés todos tus recuerdos a respecto a ellas, volveré a casa y me las llevaré muy lejos.

 **Lincoln -** no importa donde vayas te voy a encontrar!

 **Sr. Loud -** ahora mismo Rita está alistando todo para irnos. Realmente pensaste que no podía oír todo lo que hablabas? Solo eres un novato! Jamás hubiese permitido que llegaras a ese aeropuerto. Siempre supe tu plan! Nunca tuviste oportunidad! Ahora sólo te queda ver como todo por lo que luchaste va a ser arrebatado por tu padre.

 **Lincoln** rosna **–** empieza entonces… venga, inicia desgraciado! No tengo todo el día, vas a golpearme o te vas a quedar ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

 **Sr. Loud -** tienes valores lo veo… veamos cuánto te duran **-** Agarra unas pinzas.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud.

 **Lori -** mamá por que nos llamaste con tanta urgencia?

 **Luna -** tuvimos que tomar un taxi para volver rápido y por cierto no pudimos encontrar a Lincoln. Donde estará?

 **Rita -** debo decirles algo niñas…

 **Lucy -** es algo respecto a Lincoln? Le ha pasado algo? Donde está ahora?

 **Lynn –** si, lo mandaron con el abuelo sin avisarnos, les juro…

 **Lori -** si le hicieron algo no se los perdonaré!

 **Lisa -** ya dinos qué es aquello tan urgente?

 **Lana -** qué está pasando?

 **Rita -** …es difícil de decir y no sé por dónde debería empezar…

 **Lori -** solo dínos-lo de una vez!

 **Luna -** no guardes tanto silencio, nos estás poniendo nerviosas.

 **Lynn -** habla qué pasó?

Todas las chicas empezaron a hablar por su parte creando un caos.

Mientras su madre guardaba silencio al no poder encontrar una forma de abordar el tema.

 **Leni -** ya cálmense! No ven que mamá no puede hablar con tanto escándalo! Está siendo difícil para todos entender qué pasa, pero si no se calman no llegaremos a nada!

 **Todas -** lo sentimos… **-** Observan sorprendidas como Leni marco carácter ante el caos.

 **Rita - …** esta es una carta de el **-** Les entrega un sobre.

 **Luan -** déjenme leerlo **-** Sostiene el sobre y queda atónita por lo que contiene **–** no! No puede ser!

 **Luna -** que dice?

Empezaron todas a leer la carta por su parte y ninguna quería aceptar lo que decía, las niñas pequeñas no pudieron leerlo debido a que Lori lo prohibió, pero después de esto no sabían cómo reaccionar, ningún estaba preparada para esto y la idea de lo que esto podría representar dejó perplejos a todas.

 **Luna -** …debemos hacer lo que dice la carta.

 **Luan -** leisté el final cierto? Como entonces podemos aceptarlo?!

 **Lori** cabizbaja **-** …es lo que él pide, no podemos oponernos.

 **Luan** balanza su cabeza ferozmente **-** esto es demasiado pronto…

 **Luna** pondera **-** no se suponía que teníamos una semana para hacer todo esto? Como es que todo terminó así?

 **Luan -** no lo sé, Clyde dice que: lamento que todo sea tan abrupto, pero deben aceptar lo que la carta dice…

De vuelta en la cabaña, el suelo de madera se manchó de sangre. Lincoln tenía la boca ensangrentada, la pierna herida estaba aún sin tratarse y en el pecho habían marcas de latigazos, además de muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo.

 **Sr. Loud -** sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto **-** Su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre de Lincoln.

 **Lincoln -** que a pesar de que te deshagas de mí, mis hermanas te seguirán odiando?

 **Sr. Loud -** aún puedes hacer tus bromas! **-** Se arrastra a Lincoln en la silla hasta un ventana, solo ve el hermoso paisaje del exterior.

 **Lincoln -** quieres que vea el exterior? **-** La primera vez cuando Lincoln intentó escapar no veía con claridad por lo que no lo noto, no le había prestado atención al lugar donde estaba hasta ese momento, pero en cuanto vio el patio lo reconoció. era la cabaña en donde planeaba llevarse a sus hermanas durante a demanda.

 **Lincoln** rie **–** claro! Tiene sentido, así que esto es un tipo de broma jeje.

 **Sr. Loud -** el lugar en donde planeabas sostener a mis hijas ahora será donde te quedes con Ronnie.

 **Lincoln** tosé sangre **–** no no puede ser **–** Balanza la cabeza, tenía el cuerpo muy golpeado y una herida de gravedad. El secuestro evitó que llegara al aeropuerto a tiempo y ahora perdió la oportunidad de ver a Mick, todo salió mal, nada de esto debía pasar, todo lo que el peliblanco había deseado se fue por tierra, todos sus esfuerzos se volvieron inútiles y ya no había más que hacer.

Estaba derrotado en todo en todas las formas y posibilidades.

…Verdad?

El pelé blanco agachó la mirada, ya no veía hacia el exterior, se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se perdieron en el silencio de su mente, pero algo más pasó algo que nadie notó.

En el rostro de Lincoln se dibujó una _sonrisa_ muy tenue.


End file.
